There's Something Wrong With Me
by shiksa
Summary: Sometimes you can't help who you love. You just can't. Zexion loves Demyx. Simple right? Wrong. Zexion can't love Demyx. There must be something wrong with him. Rated M for language and mature subjects and incest warning! i DONT own characters. Zemyx.
1. Chapter 1

Alright! First chapter! So basically I hope you guys enjoy this? this is my first solo yaoi story so be gentle with reviews (which would be greatly appreciated). =]

* * *

Zexion sunk deeper into his chair and lifted the book closer to his face. He knew he'd be home any minute and he was trying to prepare himself sufficiently to ignore him. The door clicked open and pumping music oozed into the house, a horn honked and the tires squeaked as it sped away. Zexion took a deep breath and tried to focus on the words in front of him.

"Bye!" Demyx cried out and Zexion could picture him perfectly. Lanky body clad in skinny girl pants and black band tee shirt leaned against the door way, one arm outstretched outside, hand waving frantically and a silly grin plastered on his perfect face. Zexion shuddered slightly and tried to withhold his blush. "Hi Zex!" Demyx said and walked over, sat on the arm of the chair and draped his arm over Zexion's shoulders. Demyx leaned his face down and looked at the page with wide eyes. "Whatcha reading?" He asked in a pleasant tone and smiled at Zexion who again, shuddered lightly.

"'Wuthering Heights'." Zexion answered and gripped the pages of his book harder without thinking.

"What's it about?" Demyx asked and slinked down the arm rest and squeezed next to Zexion, practically sitting on his lap. Their thighs pressed next to each other and Zexion could've passed out. Demyx smiled at him again.

"I-it's a love story." Zexion replied, hoping Demyx hadn't heard him stutter. He looked at the smiling blonde boy and felt his heart start to pace as his pants started to feel a little tighter. He looked back down at his book, inadvertently closing his eyes and trying to push the automatic image out of his head. All he saw when he closed his eyes was Demyx from last summer. Demyx standing at the edge of the beach, his feet in the water, his face aimed up at the sky with his eyes closed and his mouth slightly opened in a slacked smile, his shirt and shorts in a rumpled pile a foot away. Demyx's chest was wet, glistening in the setting sun; he looked like he was glowing; his tight black boxer briefs snugly fit against him, outlining every detail of the boy. That was it. That was the moment Zexion knew that he was in love with this giddy boy.

"I love love stories! Is it good?" Demyx asked in excitement and ran his hand along the page, lightly moving his fingers along the words. Zexion tried not to wish that it was him that Demyx was touching instead of the book.

"It is. Very good." Zexion said and nodded as he allowed his gaze to now travel up the page, crawl along Demyx's hand and up his arm, over his shoulder and along the delicate curve of his slender neck.

"What's it about Zex?" Demyx asked and leaned his head down on Zexion's shoulder. Zexion's jaw tightened, his teeth practically grinding together now. Demyx had no idea what kind of torture he was putting him through day in day out. Demyx's hand still lingered on the page as he yawned. Zexion felt his shoulder shift with Demyx's stretched mouth.

"It's kind of...forbidden love." Zexion answered and he looked at the back of Demyx's head. He didn't dare move, not wanting to make Demyx scurry away, back to the hovel of his dark room with music seeping out under the door.

"That's the most amazing kind." Demyx said with another yawn, snuggling his head deeper into the crook of Zexion's neck and moving his hand off the book onto Zexion's thigh. Zexion clenched his teeth tighter and closed his book, digging his fingers into the leg that didn't have a wonderful, perfect hand laid on it.

"Yep." Zexion managed to utter with his eyes close tightly.

"Well, im gonna go to bed. Night Zex." Demyx hugged Zexion before standing, laying his hands on his lower back and stretching backwards, making his hips jut forward, the bones visible over the top of his tight jeans, his shirt riding up his abdomen somewhat. Zexion looked on with slightly widened eyes.

"Night Demyx." Zexion muttered quietly. Demyx smiled down at the boy in the chair and winked.

"See ya in the morning bro!" Demyx whispered loudly as he bounded down the hallway on his tiptoes. Zexion sighed. For a moment, just one blissful moment, he was able to pretend he wasn't a complete fuck up; to pretend he wasn't some sick fuck in love with his brother. What the fuck was love anyways? Just some stupid fucking word. At least that's what he tried to tell himself every day, night and minute of his life. Especially since last summer.

"Night." Zexion sighed again and squeezed the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and thumb. His other hand, holding the book with his thumb marking what page he was on, suddenly allowed to go limp, making the book fall to the floor. It seemed almost in slow motion, the pages fluttering as it slowly whooshed down. He stood slowly, bent down to pick the book up and set it on the coffee table. He walked down the hallway soundlessly, the out of style shag carpet getting caught between his toes. Zexion pulled his jeans down after securing the door and then slipped his shirt over his head. He walked over to his bed, gently pulled the blankets back and maneuvered onto the bed. The pitch black room ached with longing. The whole room could feel Zexion suffering every night and it built up endlessly. Anyone who walked into the room would start to immediately feel down without knowing what was happening. They were absorbing Zexion's depression, soaked up by the room like a sponge then transfered to someone else to try and lessen Zexion's own pain. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on his breathing, but every so often, the image of a lovely beach day with an even lovelier boy standing at the edge of the ocean would flicker across his eyelids and he would unintentionally pout some.

~0~

Zexion finally felt himself start to drift off to sleep, his body feeling as if he was rocking along with the gentle waves of water lapping against the side of a boat. Until he heard the unmistakable sound of his door opening. His eyes opened like shutters being pulled violently open to let sunlight in. He turned his head over on his pillow and saw a tall, lanky blonde tiptoeing his way across the floor.

"Zex?" Demyx whispered and Zexion leaned up on his elbows to try and focus his eyes better on the boy in front of him. "Are you awake?" Demyx whispered a little louder, as if he wasn't awake before, he wanted, needed him to be now.

"Yea. What is it Dem?" Zexion asked and sat full upright now, wrapping his arms around his knees and leaning forward on them as Demyx sat on the edge of the bed.

"Can I sleep in here?" Demyx, without waiting for an answer, began to force himself into the space left on the edge of the bed. He laid down, his back pressed right against Zexion's thigh. Zexion's breath caught in his chest.

"Sure." He somehow achieved not stuttering or cracking his voice. Zexion laid back down, sliding his body over on the bed and in response to the new found excess room, Demyx slid over as well; his body was still touching Zexion's side. Zexion squeezed his eyes shut but felt a shift in the space around him. Demyx had turned over and was now facing Zexion. He looked over at his brother. How had someone who had come from the same parents turned out so different? They were twins, but very obviously fraternal and not identical. Sure, they both had delicate facial features. The same nose almost. They both had blue eyes, though Demyx's eyes were more like the ocean. Much more beautiful. While Zexion's eyes resembled a bright blue, shallow spring sky, Demyx's eyes were deep. They had...depth. That was the only way to describe them. Even through an idiotic grin, Demyx's eyes looked somewhat sad, as if he were hiding something. As if this boy who always seemed to be happy actually was keeping something deeper inside. That was the less obvious difference between them. The list of clear differences was enormous. Zexion was short while Demyx was tall. Zexion had dark grayish silver hair, giving him a somewhat stern look which had influenced his personality (or at least what others assumed to be his personality), and Demyx was a carefree blonde. "Is something wrong?" Zexion ventured to ask and Demyx shook his head.

"Remember when we were little?" Demyx whispered somewhat playfully and scooted closer to Zexion, making him feel somewhat dizzy.

"Which part?" Zexion replied with a gentle smirk, making Demyx roll his eyes and yet again, scoot closer.

"I remember we used to sleep in the same bed all the time. I used to have bad dreams and you'd let me sleep with you when I got scared." Demyx had a reminiscent smile on his face. He wasn't really looking at Zexion anymore, but more in him; searching his brothers eyes for a trace of remembrance.

"Well, what kind of brother would I be if i didn't?" Zexion asked back and swallowed roughly, trying to re-wet his throat.

"A bad one." Demyx giggled melodically and Zexion's heart beat quickened. This time when Demyx slid closer, he was practically on top of Zexion. He laid his hand gently on Zexion's bare shoulder and looked into his eyes even further. "You're a good brother." Demyx said and Zexion's eyes widened. "You're a good...everything." Demyx whispered as he leaned his face closer, slowly, slowly. Zexion didn't move. He didn't dare move. He didn't move when he could feel Demyx's warm breath against his neck or when his skin tingled under the sensation of Demyx's lips lightly pressed against his or when Demyx pulled back with a light giggle and leaned up on his hands, his head hovering above Zexion's. And when Demyx leaned down to kiss the side of his neck, Zexion simply closed his eyes and moaned quietly, not wanting to wake his parents.

Zexion shot straight up, a cold sweat broken out all over his body. He breathed heavily and touched his chest, feeling his heart trying to beat it's way out of his chest. He looked around his dark room with wide eyes, looking and praying and dreading for any trace that that had been real. It hadn't. He ran his fingers through his hair, pushing it out of his face and sighed.

"Fuck up." He whispered to himself as he stood out of his bed and slid his boxers down past his ankles and stepped out of them and into the bathroom connected to his room. He turned the faucet of the shower on and stepped into the cold water. This was the only way to do it. He had to get rid of it every time it happened, he had to train himself to NOT want his own brother. "I'm so sick of cold showers." He said with a sigh and heard a light knock on the door.

"Almost done Zex? I gotta get ready for work!" He heard Demyx yell through the door and he felt himself get hard again, even under the freezing water. He bit his bottom lip and he tried desperately to focus on anything but the boy on the other side of the door.

"Yea, gimme a minute." Zexion called back, feeling his voice about to crack at the end.

"Alrighty!" Demyx yelled again, and Zexion had to turn the water colder.

* * *

First chapter done! You likey? I personally do but I'm the writer so I don't count. ^_^' Again, reviews would be greatly appreciated. Any suggestions? Lemme know if you like/love/hate/despise it? Actually, if you despise it, don't tell me. That would be too upsetting. Also, I really don't want any yaoi bashing please. This is just entertainment k?


	2. Chapter 2

This one is dirty. I'm not gonna deny it. And I'm warning you now that this is dirty. So if you can't handle it, don't read it. It's not as dirty as it could be or as dirty as this story probably will be in the future, but it's still pretty dirty.

* * *

"Hey, you wanna go get something to eat?" Demyx leaned over the arm of the chair and smiled at Zexion. "We're going to the burger joint down the street."

"We." Zexion murmured and flicked the controlled to change the channel. "No thanks." Zexion said quietly and Demyx pouted as he sat on the arm of the chair, his favorite spot in the house, in the world.

"He's really not that bad." Demyx whined softly, making Zexion's heart tug a little.

"I'm just not hungry." He insisted but that same pout plagued the sweet boy's face. "Honestly. I'm fine. Just have fun." Zexion forced a smile to spread across his face and Demyx smiled back, though his eyes flickered with something deeper. Those damn tricky eyes.

"Ok then. Bye Zex." Demyx lightly patted his brothers head as he stood. And just as he stood, a car honked outside. Demyx grinned and waved as he opened the door and skipped outside towards the tiny red sports car now sitting the driveway. "Hi baby!" Demyx leaned over and kissed the boy in the passenger seat. The driver raised his hand and slicked his fiery red hair back with a smirk tainting his face.

"Hey babe." Axel leaned on the wheel and looked at the house. Zexion stood at the window and glared at him. Axel shuddered. "Your brother gives me the creeps." He said as he started to hand over fist the wheel and back out.

"Be nice." Demyx leaned further into his seat, seemingly trying to disappear into the vinyl, and turned his head to look out the window, watching the green blurs whiz by as Axel sped faster down the suburban street.

"Is he gay?" Axel asked absentmindedly and Demyx narrowed his eyes at him.

"Why do you care?" Axel looked at the blonde with wide eyes and then chuckled.

"Chill. I was just curious. You know you're the only one I want." Axel ran his finger along Demyx's jawline, making the boy smile, blush and shudder gently all at the same time. Axel was amazing. Not in every sense. He was rude and annoying. He could be harsh and cruel at times. He was always looking at other guys, always flirting with waiters at restaurants, always licking his lips seductively when a slightly younger boy passed by; and it's not even like Axel was an old man. He was 20. He was a sophomore at community college. But still, he productively lusted after underclassmen, sophomores and freshman, sometimes ignoring his senior boyfriend. He was perverted and sex obsessed. And Demyx had never liked to consider himself a slut. He wasn't. Demyx was looking for love, not a good fuck. But since Demyx was young and impressionable, he had been easily taken in by Axel's act. Pretending to love to fuck the poor boy. It's not like Demyx didn't really know this, but he chose to push it deep down and ignore it for now. But damn. Axel was great in bed. If nothing else, Demyx had to give him that. For now, Demyx could look past Axel's major outstanding flaws in the outside world just to be able to stay with him in bed. Everything Axel did to Demyx made him shudder and moan and bite his lip to try and hold back a cry of pleasure. But sometimes Demyx thought that maybe this had been going on for too long. Since he was 17 now and he had been 14 when him and Axel had gotten together.

_Demyx sat alone on a couch, listening to the pumping music and lightly bopping his head. He had no idea why he had come to this stupid party. He wished he had just stayed home like Zexion had suggested. Why didn't he listen to him more often? He was always right. Demyx sighed and rested his arms on the back of the sofa, leaning his head back and staring at the ceiling. _

_"Hey there beautiful." He heard someone say and his head shot up. In front of him stood a tall, extremely skinny red head with tattoos under his bright green eyes that seemed to lock onto him like a target. Demyx's body unintentionally slumped over, his arms dragging forward and resting on his legs._

_"H-hi." Demyx stuttered and cursed silently when he felt his face start to turn crimson. The red head however only smirked and sat down on the sofa next to him, raising his own arm and putting around the boys shoulders. He looked at the blonde who looked back with widened, surprised eyes. _

_"I'm Axel." The red head said and Demyx nodded gently, not knowing exactly how to respond. Axel set to work right away, no time for talking. He gently stroked Demyx's cheek, making the younger boy close his eyes and open his mouth slightly which Axel took full advantage of. He leaned forward immediately and pressed his lips against the boy's open mouth and ran his tongue along the inside of his bottom lip. Axel moved his hand smoothly through Demyx's hair and pulled his mouth closer, pushing his tongue farther into the boy's mouth. Demyx moaned in Axel's mouth, making him smirk and pull back. But it wasn't for long. He kissed Demyx's neck right below his ear and slid his tongue over the contours of the thin jawline, back to the mouth and licked the lips instead of kissing them. Demyx sat there in a pleasurable confusion. Sure, Demyx was gay. He'd known that for about two years now. And sure, he had kissed boys. But never like this. The extent of Demyx's homosexual experiences had been sleeping over at a friends house and wrestling which led to innocent groping which led to not innocent groping; to curious looks under pants (just to make sure they looked the same, to make sure they were both normal), to deciding that they should practice kissing for when they wanted to kiss girls (though Demyx knew he'd never want to kiss a girl, but knew that if he told the other boy this, the experimentation would stop), to lightly touching just to see what it felt like (which was when Demyx realized that he liked boys and only boys, that he didn't want a girl to touch him the way this other little boy just had). So Demyx sat there and let Axel kiss him and lick him and touch him and eventually, he allowed Axel take his hand, pull him up and start up the stairs without saying a word. Demyx lingered outside a door only for a mere moment before he followed Axel into the dark room. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it for the assurance of being able to escape quickly if he changed his mind. But Axel would have none of that. He came over, grabbed both his hands and pulled him over to the bed. Demyx was pushed down gently and he sprawled mindlessly out. He felt Axel's hands traveling up his body and under his shirt, his lips pressing against the bottom of his stomach as he unbuttoned his jeans. Demyx bit his lip and had second thoughts for half a second before Axel ran his tongue along the tiny edge of skin above his boxers. His tongue like a car, a slow car traveling along the road of Demyx's tummy, traveling up until the car turned into lips, kissing Demyx's neck until he came to his ear. "Ever done this before?" Axel whispered almost musically into his ear and Demyx shook his head, not able to make words escape his tightening throat. He could almost hear Axel's smirk widen. "Don't worry. I'll take good care of you." Demyx at that moment felt warm and safe as the promise of being taken care of, in sexual terms or not, washed over him, like lukewarm bath water from when you were young. Demyx nodded and Axel chuckled. One hand lingered under Demyx's shirt and slowly started to lift it up. The other hand traveled north, under the elastic band of the boxers and the unbuttoned jeans. Demyx unwittingly lifted his hips as he felt Axel's temperate hand wrap around his penis, making Axel smirk again and slowly start to gently rub. Demyx moaned quietly as Axel started to quicken the pace and kissed his neck, keeping up with the rhythm of his pumping hand. Demyx wailed with enjoyment as he felt himself give in Axel's hand. His face automatically flushed. _

_"S-sorry." Demyx mumbled, completely embarrassed at his loss of control. Axel just chuckled and kissed his neck once more._

_"For what? That's the purpose of everything I just did." Axel whispered along Demyx's neck. "Now would you like to try?" Axel hovered above Demyx and looked down with a toothy grin, white teeth that practically glowed in the moonlight seeping in through the window. _

_"I've never...done that." _

_"That's alright, I'll walk you through it." Axel said as he caressed Demyx's cheek again. He sat up and leaned against the bed post. Demyx stood on the floor and pulled his tight jeans off, letting them slink down onto the ground. He stepped out of them and kneeled on the bed. Axel unbuttoned his own pants and maneuvered to slip them down some, including his boxers. Axel sat in front of Demyx, completely exposed but somehow he didn't look vulnerable. Demyx looked on with wide eyes. He had always thought naked was the same as vulnerable but apparently it wasn't because Axel sat there with a smug grin, completely self confident with his pants down. _

_"What do I do?" Demyx asked and looked at Axel with the same surprised eyes. Axel just continued to grin. _

_"Come here." Axel said and motioned his head in a beckoning. Demyx shuffled over on his knees, lifting one up and over Axel's own legs so that he straddled Axel's knees. He looked down again at the exposed genitalia. _

_"Now what?" Demyx asked, feeling himself get excited now. This whole new prospect of sexual freedom was exhilarating. _

_"Whatever you want." Axel replied softly and Demyx bit his lip. He leaned down and lightly touched his lips to Axel. He felt it slowly harden under his lips. He smiled and did it again. It was like a science project. 'If you combine subject A with subject B, how does subject B respond?' Demyx decided that he needed to further experiment, for the sake of science. Demyx took a lesson from Axel and ran his tongue along the edge and Axel moaned. 'Interesting.' Demyx thought in a faux British accent in his head. Demyx giggled and repeated himself twice. Each time Axel moaned quietly. Finally, Demyx wrapped his mouth around the member and heard Axel moan louder now. He started to allow it deeper and deeper with each thrust of his head, back and forth, back and forth. Suddenly, Axel laid his hand on the back of Demyx's head and pushed down some. Demyx's eyes watered as he choked some but it was a brilliant sensation. He enjoyed it. He enjoyed the feel of something so thick and solid in his mouth. It was comforting somehow, almost like a pacifier like when you were young. Axel groaned and shuddered gently. Demyx smiled and ran his teeth softly over it but then quickly gorged it again. Axel cried out and gripped Demyx's hair and finally released into Demyx's mouth. Without even having to think, Demyx swallowed like a natural reflex. He pulled away, wiped his mouth and smiled at the now panting red head. "You're sure you've never done this before?" Axel asked and leaned forward. He grabbed the back of Demyx's head and kissed him roughly. "Yummy." Axel whispered into his mouth._

That was another bad thing Demyx thought as he was pulled out of his memory. Axel was completely narcissistic. Every time Axel came into Demyx's mouth, Axel would kiss him, as if he loved his own taste. He was constantly looking into any mirror he could find. Once, Demyx remembered being bent over the edge of the bed, gasping and holding back tears, gripping the blanket in pain, and he looked across the room. Axel's dresser was straight in front of the bed with a huge mirror and as Demyx looked up for a split second through wincing, he saw Axel watching himself powerfully ram into the fragile boy. He was always too rough too. Any time Axel wanted to penetrate him, Demyx cringed at the thought but agreed anyways, knowing that he would get his orgasm too. He only needed to endure about 20 minutes of pain pushing on pleasure until Axel would remember him and finally lean his hot, sweaty chest down onto Demyx's back, kissing the back of his neck, still bucking his hips back and forth as he reached around to grope Demyx, finally making him moan with pleasure.

"You wanna go back to my place?" Axel asked and looked at Demyx who looked at him with a blank expression. He ran everything through his mind, the crude, rough, vain Axel versus the amazing orgasmic Axel.

"Sure, let's go." Demyx nodded and giggled gently as Axel pushed his foot to the floor and turned quickly down his street.

* * *

Yea I know you guys didn't sign up for AkuDem, but it's important to the story. It will not be AkuDem forever, promise! But I need time to set everything up, so you'll just have to enjoy or at least read AkuDem for a little while.


	3. Chapter 3

Zomg two chapters in one night! Yea, this one's a little short but still. Yay!

* * *

  


Demyx tiptoed into the house, quietly letting the door click behind him. He leaned against the door and took a deep breath, hoping to god no one heard him come in after curfew. It was two in the morning. He prayed Zexion had come up with some sort of excuse for him.

"Ahem." Zexion cleared his throat and Demyx jumped up in shock.

"Zex! Jesus fucking christ! You scared the shit outta me!" Demyx clutched his chest and willed his heart beat to slow down dramatically.

"I'm sorry." Zexion whispered with a smirk. Demyx glared at his brother but then his face softened into a gentle smile. He tiptoed over dramatically towards Zexion and kneeled on the ground, resting his head on his hands just over the arm of the sofa. "Have a good time?" Zexion asked brashly and Demyx narrowed his eyes.

"I'm starving." He stood and stretched out his back, reaching his arms above his head and towards the ceiling.

"Gee, I thought you were gonna go get burgers." Zexion said with a tone of bitter indifference and again, Demyx narrowed his eyes at him. Zexion knew exactly what had happened with them and Demyx knew he knew. Zexion knew everything about Demyx, that was his brother, his best friend, his closest companion and he could sense anything wrong with a quick glance.

"My back really hurts." Demyx said with a sigh and slumped down onto the sofa next to Zexion who looked at him with worry.

"Here." Zexion ventured and ran his hand down Demyx's back and started to gently rub his thumb along the cut of his spine. Demyx moaned and leaned forward, resting his forehead on Zexion's leg and it was all Zexion could do to control himself, to not kiss the boys neck. Instead, he cleared his throat loudly and rubbed Demyx's back with a little more pressure.

"That feels so good." Demyx said with a sigh and Zexion felt his face flush. Demyx moaned softly and then sighed pleasantly again. "Hey Zex?"

"Yea?"

"Do you think...I can do better than Axel?" Demyx looked across the living room and stared blankly at the television with watering eyes.

"Honestly?" Zexion asked and felt Demyx tense under him, expecting a simple 'No, you can't'. But instead Zexion stroked his brothers hair and smiled down at him. "_Anyone _is better than Axel." Demyx giggled lightly and felt relief wash over him. His brothers approval was important but Axel didn't have it. Maybe he should rethink being with Axel. Somehow he had managed to keep him around for three whole years, but time was wearing thin and Demyx was just about done with the egotistical fire crotch.

"Maybe I should break up with him." Demyx shrugged on Zexion and sighed once more. "I mean what do we have anyways? Nothing. We have..._sex_." Demyx said with disgust. Disgust in himself for letting it go on for so long, disgust in Axel for doing it. "I mean, it's great sex. But I think I'd rather have more right?" Demyx stretched out, turned over and now was able to look up at Zexion, his head laying in his lap.

"I think you're ready for more." Zexion agreed with a nod and smiled down at his brother.

"Me too." Demyx yawned loudly, turned on his side and curled into a ball snuggled against the back of the couch. Zexion leaned back into the cushion of the sofa and laid his arm on Demyx's shoulder.

"Do you remember when we were little?" Demyx asked drowsily and Zexion's eyes widened at the familiar words. These were the words Demyx said in his dreams almost every night. Was he dreaming now? He pinched his leg and winced. Nope, not dreaming. This was real.

"Which part?" Zexion asked, copying his dream totally, trying to recreate it. He wanted it to happen even if he would regret it later.

"Zex." Demyx half whined, half moaned and Zexion shuddered a little. "When we were little and we used to do everything together. Sleep in the same bed and take baths together and--" He took a break to yawn. "Just do everything." Demyx sighed gently.

"Yea, I remember." Zexion said and nodded though Demyx couldn't see him nod since he was laying down and watching the television.

"Do you ever miss that?" Demyx asked and Zexion's insides started to rage. His emotions ran around in a frenzy and he wanted to scream. 'Yes! Yes I miss it! Every day and every night I see you and I love you and all I want to do is touch you and kiss you and be allowed to love you but I can't!' Zexion's head and heart both screamed at him to say this but he didn't. He still knew it was wrong. Instead, he cleared his throat.

"I guess sometimes. It would be nice to be young again." Zexion said thoughtfully and Demyx giggled.

"Oh yea, because you're so ancient." Demyx said and sat up to smile at Zexion who smirked back.

"Haven't you seen my hair? I _am_ ancient." Zexion replied and tugged on a strand of his hair. Demyx looked at Zexion's mass of hair with a tilted head. He raised his hand and gently ran his fingers through it.

"I like your hair." Demyx smiled at him and Zexion looked back with wide eyes. "It's...distinguishable. You look sophisticated and sexy." Demyx almost bit his tongue as soon as he said it. Both of the boys faces now had a deep crimson slowly traveling across their cheeks. Demyx's hand retracted quickly and he looked back at the television. Zexion, once more, cleared his throat and he too turned towards the tele. "What are you watching?" Demyx asked innocently.

"Just TV. I'm not actually sure, I was just flipping channels."

"Oh hell no!" Erupted from the television and Zexion's eyes widened. The channel was turned on reality TV. Some extremely bad reality TV show. Demyx held his hand over his mouth to stifle a giggle, but eventually, inevitably, it leaked out and filled the room. Demyx's head leaned back and bobbed with every loud bark of laughter. Zexion looked at him and glared but his face softened into a smile and then he started to laugh too. As they looked at each other, loud fits of laughter oozing from their mouths, finally they slowed down and simply smiled at each other. But the moment was interrupted by Demyx's mouth stretching to full capacity in a yawn. Zexion continued to smile though.

"I've gotta go to bed, I'm fucking beat." Demyx said and stood up. He smiled down at Zexion and blushed so lightly, even Zexion didn't notice it. "Good night." Demyx said quietly and amde his way down the hallway.

"Night." Zexion called after him in a loud whisper. Zexion turned back to the TV and continued to grin. But then, inevitably it dawned on him. 'That's your brother fuck up' He thought to himself and sighed gently before he stood and turned the TV off and followed Demyx's trail down the hallway. He heard Demyx already breathing heavily in his bed, fast asleep.

~0~

"Zexion?" Zexion groaned and sat up. He looked towards the slowly opening door and saw a tall, lanky figure standing, blocking the light from the hallway.

"Yea?"

"Can I sleep in here?"

"Sure." Zexion responded and watched the figure come closer; it crawled in next to him and immediately laid his arm over his stomach. Zexion worked his arm under it's neck and rested his head on top of it's. He breathed in the fruit smell of the shampoo. He felt fingers slowly dance across his bare stomach and move down and tweak the band of his boxers. The fingers slid down under the band and gently caressed the mound of flesh between his stomach and penis. Zexion felt himself start to harden from the touch. The figure chuckled and kissed his side, his ribs, his shoulder and then his neck as the fingers continued to play on the mountain of skin but then the fingers got adventurous. They slunk further down and started to stroke him gently. Zexion moaned quietly and the figure licked his neck right under his ear and then, just as the fingers turned into a hand that fully enveloped his member, the figure whispered.

"You're a sick bastard." The figure snickered into his ear and Zexion nodded. "Say yes."

"Y-yes." Zexion admitted freely, not wanting the hand to stop pumping him softly under the fabric of his boxers.

"Say you're a sick fuck."

"I'm a sick fu--" The hand on him tightened and Zexion gasped and then let out a moan. "Sick fuck." He finished and the hand started to move up and down again. He bit his lip to hold back a full blown cry of ecstasy.

"Dirty fucking boy." It hissed in his ear and without removing his hand from Zexion's penis, moved on top of him in a straddling position. The figure chuckled and leaned forward, for the first time allowing Zexion to see a loose strand of red hair, a growing smirk, a thin hand reached up and stroked Zexion's contorted face. "You sick fuck, trying to steal my boyfriend, your brother." Axel hissed again in his ear, leaning down, still pumping Zexion, his pace quickening, making Zexion's breath quicken along with it.

"I am...I'm fucking...sick." Zexion said in a strained voice as he felt himself start to cum in Axel's palm. Axel chuckled again and licked his neck, removed his hand and raised it to his face. He licked his palm then kissed Zexion on the lips, forcing his tongue past his lips and teeth.

"Fucking perv." Axel whispered just before Zexion sat upright, again, a cold sweat breaking out all over his entire body. He breathed heavily and squirmed when he realized he needed to change his boxers. He stood and slipped them down past his ankles and stepped out of them before walking into the bathroom and turning on the shower.

"That was different." Zexion said with a sigh as he stepped under the water and started to gently wash himself under the lukewarm water.

* * *

Well, again, i hope you liked this and i hope that the other one got read too and not just this one cuz it was newest. Hm. Maybe i should wait to upload this. No. No, i took the time to write it, it's going up. XD


	4. Chapter 4

Again, dirtyness awaits you reader. I hope you like!

* * *

Demyx took a deep breath and looked at the front door of the apartment in before him. A surge of memories rushed through his head; his back pressed against that door, the door opening and stumbling in, wasted, as Axel started to tug off his shirt, being picked up and sat down on the kitchen counter with Axel's hand actively running along his chest. Demyx shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut. 'I will not be swayed by amazing sex!' He yelled in his head. He nodded to himself and rapped lightly on the door. No one came to answer. He knocked a little louder but still, there came no response from within. He ventured to try the doorknob and to his surprise, it gave way easily without a fight. Demyx glanced at it suspiciously before walking in.

"Axel?" He asked the empty room. Still no response whatsoever. Demyx walked down the familiar hallway and came to Axel's room. He laid his hand on the door, about to push it open, when a noise stopped him. A gentle moan came from the room and Demyx's eyes widened but immediately narrowed as he pushed with all his force on the swinging plank of wood and it slammed against the wall.

"D-Demyx!" Axel cried out and looked with horror at the blonde in the doorway. Demyx was fuming at the sight before him. Axel leaning back onto his black bed sheets, propped up on his elbows, a half naked boy with sandy hair kneeling in front of him but Axel's practically disfigured face was distracting, his face wrenched into terror. But soon, his face twisted into a mix of pain and pleasure. He couldn't help himself as he moaned loudly.

"It's Roxas sweetie." The sandy haired boy, apparently named Roxas, said as he pulled back, took something from Axel's clenched hand and put a piece of previously chewed gum back in his mouth. Roxas stood and turned and his eyes widened slightly when he spotted Demyx standing there with clenched fists and jaw. "Oh, hi. You're the boyfriend I'm guessing since you do _not_ look happy." Roxas laughed as he picked his shirt up off the floor.

"I _was_." Demyx said coldly and shot an icy glare at Axel who seemed to recoil slightly.

"I can't tell you how many times this has happened to me." Roxas laughed again and tugged the shirt over his head. "I mean, constantly. I come home with some guy and we _always_ get caught!" Roxas just continued to laugh as he started to zip up another shirt over the one he had just pulled over his head.

"How could you do this?!" Demyx yelled at Axel who was now hurrying to pull on a pair of pants.

"Maybe you bore him." Roxas said with a cruel smirk and Axel glared at him. "Maybe he needed someone who's more like me." Roxas continued as he curled his fingers into his palm and brought his hand to his face to examine his nails.

"So he needed a total skank?!" Demyx could feel his whole body ready to lunge forward to kill his skeezy now EX boyfriend and the little slut sitting on the edge of the bed, flattening his palm and moving his hand out to look at his nails from a farther distance.

"Guess so." Roxas said and only kept looking at his nails.

"Demyx can I please--" Axel started only to have Demyx glare at him and make him stop in his tracks as he tried to walk closer to the blonde.

"Who the hell do you think you are you whore?!" Demyx cried out in frustration now. He wasn't sure if he was talking to Axel or Roxas at this point. He felt hot tears well up in his eyes but he refused to cry. At least in front of them.

"I'm not a whore. I don't get paid for this." Roxas said, obviously thinking Demyx's question was aimed at him.

"How old are you even?!" Demyx screamed shrilly.

"Fourteen." Roxas answered simply and gave a disinterested shrug.

"He's fourteen you fucking pervert!" Demyx screeched, making Axel flinch again. "God you're fucking sick! How could you cheat on me with a fucking kid?!" Demyx made a gagging noise and shook his head in disgust, rapidly from side to side, trying to shake the statutory image from his head.

"Demyx, listen. I've--"

"Shut the fuck up! I don't wanna hear it!" Demyx threw his fists down in a fit and refused to look back at Axel. He stormed down the hallway and threw the door open. "I'm calling the cops you fucking pervert!" Demyx screamed and started to run as he heard heavy footsteps clamoring towards him.

"DEMYX!" Axel screamed at the top of his lungs as the blonde raced down the steps and out into the parking lot, jumping into his car as soon as he could. He saw Axel running out the front door of the apartment building with the skanky Roxas trailing behind with a wicked smirk on his face. Demyx pounded down on the gas and heard his tires screech as he sped out of the lot and down the street.

"How could he do that?!" Demyx yelled to himself in the otherwise empty car. "He could have at least given em the fucking _dignity_ of breaking up with him without having to see his dick in some _kid's_ mouth!" Demyx pounded his hand down on the steering wheel. "He is _such_ an asshole!" He stomped his left foot on the floor of the car repeatedly until he came to his house. At once, he was calm. Well, not calm, but not furious. Suddenly, the thought of going into his house and seeing Zexion and having to tell him what Axel had done made Demyx sick. It made him want to turn around and drive and never come back. But then he would never see Zexion again he realized with a slowly deepening frown. "Hm." He hummed simply as he walked into the living room, expecting Zexion to be sitting there as always, reading some book or randomly flipping through the channels. Demyx pouted when he saw an empty chair. He walked over and sat down in it, deciding that he would just wait for Zexion to come home. He flicked on the television and spaced out completely.

~0~

"He's just too fucking hot I can barely stand it!" Xion screeched and tightened her grip on the steering wheel. Zexion rolled his eyes but smirked nonetheless. It was a rare occasion that he decided to go out with his friends.

"Can we please, please not discuss this?" Genesis sighed and leaned against the back seat.

"Why?! I'm sure if you liked boys, you would agree!" Xion argued and Vincent smirked as he looked out the window. "What about you Zex? Do you not agree, as someone who likes boys, that Mr. Luxord is fuckin' smoking?" Zexion couldn't help but chuckle lightly. "Oh come on! That hair, the facial hair, the piercings." Xion licked her lips and shuddered. "The accent." Genesis and Vincent burst into laughter in the back seat and Zexion held his hand over his mouth as he laughed. "OH SHUT UP! HE'S SO SEXY AND YOU GUYS ARE JUST JEALOUS!" Xion cried loudly, only making the boys laugh louder. "I need girlfriends." She said with a sigh.

"I thought that was 'just a phase' you got over according to your parents?" Vincent asked with a smirk and she glared at him in the rearview mirror.

"I meant _friends _who are _girls._ Besides, what my parents don't know won't hurt them. And they don't know _a lot_."

"I thought I was your girlfriend." Zexion said in mock pain and Xion giggled before she ruffled his hair, making him swat her hand away.

"Of course you are my little Zexy poo. But with these two, it's hard to have girly fun and talk about smexy boys." She stuck her tongue out at the two boys in the back but soon smiled at the one next to her. "Your house my liege." She said as she pulled into his driveway. Zexion nodded as he got out. Genesis tapped on the glass window and rolled it down for Zexion to lean in.

"I'm just not into blondes." Genesis whispered to Zexion who smirked lightly.

"What are you whispering to him?! Are you telling secrets?! That's rude!" Xion insisted and revved the engine. Zexion pulled his head back out the window and Genesis smirked at him. Xion's car started to roll away and Genesis turned to look out the back window and continue smirking at Zexion. Zexion felt his face start to turn red as he watched his friends drive away. He had to admit, Genesis was gorgeous. And it seemed like Genesis liked him. Maybe he would start dating Genesis, maybe there wasn't something terribly wrong with Zexion, maybe he wasn't such a fuck up after all. Zexion pushed the door open and felt his heart thump strongly when he saw the blonde boy sitting in the large, overstuffed chair. 'Nevermind' He thought as he walked closer to Demyx and sat on the arm of the chair, Demyx's usual spot. He looked down at his brother. Demyx stared blankly at the television, his legs pulled up to his chest and arms wrapped tightly around his knees.

"Dem? What's wrong?" Zexion asked and Demyx looked up at him with wide eyes, evidently noticing him for the first time.

"Nothing. Well, kind of nothing. I'm done with Axel." Demyx shrugged indifferently but Zexion frowned as he slid down onto the chair next to Demyx and wrapped his arm around the blondes shoulders. Demyx started to blush at this sudden contact.

"I'm sorry Dem." Zexion said and rubbed Demyx's arm lightly.

"Yea. And get this. When I went over there, I walked in on him with some kid. Some _fourteen year old boy_." Demyx hissed bitterly and narrowed his eyes meaninglessly at the TV. Zexion tried to stifle a laugh but failed and the meaningless glare aimed at the television was now aimed at him.

"I'm sorry. I really am. But I mean, _you_ were fourteen when you and Axel uh...started out."

"Well...yea! But he wasn't twenty! He was seventeen!" Demyx said and Zexion chuckled again and tightened his arm around his shoulders. Demyx groaned and buried his face in his hands, realizing Zexion was right. He should have seen this coming. In fact, he had pretty much seen this coming, but he hadn't expected to have it kneeling in front of him blowing his boyfriend right in front of him. And he definitely hadn't expected to have to watch Axel's face as he came in the little sluts mouth. Demyx sighed heavily and felt himself start to cry.

"Oh Dem. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." Zexion tried to explain but Demyx only shook his head and waved one hand in Zexion's face, using the other hand to continue to cover his now red, splotchy, wet face.

"No n-no. It's not you. I-it's just him. How could he d-do that?" Demyx managed to squeak out through broken sobs. Zexion looked at him, a loss for words.

"I don't know. I don't know how he could do something like that. Especially to you."

"Because apparently I'm just some stupid boy." Demyx whined and his shoulders shook with a new sob. Zexion laid his hand on his back and rested his head on Demyx's shoulder, pulling him in closer. Demyx weeped on Zexion's chest while Zexion in turn soothed and shushed and rubbed his back. "What's wrong with me..." Demyx whimpered and Zexion shook his head.

"Nothing. There's nothing wrong with you Demyx. You're perfect." As soon as the words escaped his mouth, Zexion regretted them. It was too late to pluck them from the air and force them back down his throat and swallow them. Demyx looked up at his brother with wonder, a suspicious wonder. Zexion looked back down cautiously. Over the past few years with Axel, Demyx had learned a few things and forgotten some others. He had learned to solve everything sexually. Sadness, happiness, anger, anything at all could be dissolved in the world of ecstasy. When he orgasmed, he let everything go. Even the only way he knew how to comfort or be comforted was sexual. So Demyx utilized his knowledge. He sat upright and looked into Zexion's eyes and he saw a lot of things. He saw all the emotions that he buried in sex. Fear, longing, pain and love. Zexion needed him and he knew it. And he needed to be comforted. He needed Zexion just as much as Zexion needed him. So Demyx leaned forward and gently laid his lips on Zexion's, sending an almost fatal shock through both of them. Simultaneously, they both felt as if their hearts might give out. They both needed to pull back and take a deep breath but neither did. Instead, Demyx took Zexion's face in his hands and pulled him closer. Zexion's hands lay uselessly on his lap, too shocked to do anything. But eventually as the initial shell shock wore off, Zexion's hands traveled up Demyx's sides and heaved his body closer, making Demyx' back arch as he kissed Zexion with more force. Demyx drifted in a lazy river of dreams as he melted into the kiss. The thing he had forgotten as he was pulled into his relationship with Axel was Zexion. He had somehow forgotten how much he actually loved his brother. And then as he leisurely continued to travel down this river, he remembered innocence that now, in the light of maturity, didn't seem so innocent. He recalled the little boys whom had basically helped him to realize he was gay and tiny Zexion popped into his brain. He suddenly remembered playing in the backyard, in a dusty spider webbed play house.

_"Have you ever kissed a girl Demyx?" _

_"Nope! But I've kissed boys!" Demyx bragged and Zexion looked at him with head tilted in curiosity._

_"You can do that?" Zexion asked, feeling excited at the prospect of not having to like girls the way all his friends seemed to even at the premature age of seven._

_"Guess so." Demyx shrugged and smiled at his brother. "You wanna try?" Demyx asked as he shyly inched closer. _

_"O-ok." Zexion stuttered and Demyx giggled as he laid his hands on his brothers shoulders. He leaned forward and pressed his puckered lips against Zexion's. Demyx hugged the shorter Zexion closer like he had seen in movies when the hero kissed the girl at the end. "Was that good?" Zexion asked when Demyx pulled back._

_"Yea! Wanna do it again?" Demyx asked and Zexion nodded with a grin. _

Demyx, floating down this river, was aware of the now older Zexion, seemingly more experienced in kissing, pressing his lips against his, but he could only think of the two young brothers in the toy house in the backyard, practicing kissing each other. Demyx tugged at Zexion's shirt and he pulled away.

"Mom and dad aren't home?" Zexion asked and Demyx shook his head. Zexion stood, leaving Demyx kneeling on the big chair. "Come on." Zexion said, slightly breathless and Demyx smiled coyly as he stood, taking his brothers hand and following him to his bedroom. Demyx walked over and sat on Zexion's bed as he locked the door and smiled when Zexion walked back over to him, stroked his cheek gently and kissed him again. He pulled his shirt off as Demyx unbuttoned his pants for him and watched them slide to the floor. Demyx leaned back onto the bed as Zexion continued kissing him and hovered over him, crawling onto the bed to follow Demyx as he laid down. Zexion's hands ran up Demyx's shirt, making him giggle as he now started to slip off his own pants. Zexion kissed Demyx's neck and again, Demyx was returned to the river where he now was in Zexion's preteen bedroom, leaning back on his bed and watching his brother sit at his desk and read.

_"What?" Zexion asked with a small smile as he looked over the edge of his book to watch his brother starting back. _

_"Nothing." Demyx said with a meek shrug and smile. Zexion rolled his eyes good naturedly and returned his attention to his book. "Can I tell you something?" Demyx asked and now he had Zexion's attention again. _

_"Sure." Zexion set his book down and gave his full awareness to the blonde. _

_"I think I'm gay." Demyx said simply, expecting some horrified look from his brother but instead he only nodded. _

_"Ok." Zexion replied and went to pick up his book again. Demyx sat in shock._

_"No outburst of disgust?"_

_"Why? I'm gay too." Zexion shrugged and Demyx looked at him with wide eyes and open mouth. _

_"You never told me that!" _

_"You never asked."_

_"Zex!" Zexion only laughed at his shocked brother and finally walked over to the bed and sat by his brother. "I can't believe you didn't tell me." Demyx whined and pouted._

_"I'm sorry. I promise to tell you next time I decide I'm gay."_

_"You're mean!" Demyx cried out and started giggling when Zexion began to tickle his stomach. _

_"You know, there's only open way to know you're really gay." Zexion said and looked at his now curious brother. _

_"If you like boys instead of girls." _

_"How do you know you like boys? Have you ever even kissed one?" _

_"Zexion..." Demyx breathed softly. "I've kissed you." Zexion smiled now._

_"I just wanted to see if you remembered." He said and Demyx smacked him, making him laugh. _

_"We used to kiss a lot." Zexion nodded. "Did you ever...want to do anything more?" _

_"We were really little. I never thought of doing anything else." _

_"What about now?" Demyx looked at his brother's stone face, not showing any type of emotion. _

_"Are mom and dad home?" Demyx shook his head and Zexion stood up. He pulled his pants down and Demyx looked in fascination. He now stood as well and pulled his own pants down. They both pulled their shirts over their head, giggling softly as they did. And then they saw each other. Two twelve year old, boney, bare bodies standing across form each other, looking at one another. "What do we do now?" Zexion asked. Demyx smiled and blushed as he walked closer and once again, touched his young lips to his brothers. But now his hand didn't stay on Zexion's shoulders. They traveled down and so did Zexion's._

Demyx gasped as he felt Zexion's hand move down his torso and past the elastic band of his boxers. Zexion retracted his hand quickly. But Demyx grabbed it and put it back where it had been. Zexion smiled as he kissed Demyx's shoulder and started to softly stroke him. Demyx moaned and laughed lightly at this wonderfully odd situation they were in. Demyx's hands lingered, holding onto Zexion's sides. He moved his hands farther and slipped Zexion's boxers down. He spread his legs and breathed heavily as Zexion pulled himself up and inside. Zexion started to move, back and forth, back and forth, keeping a steady motion. Demyx continued to moan as Zexion managed to move his hips and his hand and his lips at the same time. This was much different than having sex with Axel. Demyx felt like for the first time in a long time, he came first. This wasn't just about Zexion getting what he wanted and _having_ to please Demyx to keep it coming. This was equal. Demyx liked this. Zexion groaned and kissed Demyx roughly as he felt himself give. Demyx breathed heavily and then moaned when he too came. Demyx's fingers slowly undug themselves from Zexion's flesh and he laid on the bed next to his brother. They both looked at each other as they suffered for breath. Demyx smiled through shallow breathing and leaned his face over and kissed Zexion again.

* * *

So! Some quick notes on this one! Personally, I love skanky Roxas. I mean, I love love love Roxas anyways, but I just think skanky Roxas is so awesome. haha. I'm considering writing a story or a series of one shots with skanky Roxas. And yes! The moment I'm sure youve been waiting for has arrived. Dirty brother sex. I still can't write this stuff without feeling weird and blushing. But I must percevere! They have "smutty pasts" as Emmy put it. This is true. Anywho, I hope you guys liked this chapter! Review? =D


	5. Chapter 5

So now that they're officially having sex, what happens next?

* * *

"Is it weird?" Demyx asked quietly and looked over at Zexion who turned his head and looked back at the blonde. Demyx's leg sprawled across the bed and laid over Zexion's ankle, his arms were behind his head, the sheet looked almost as if it had been technically planted there, covering barely anything, only lying across their hips, still letting their stomachs and chests and legs be exposed to the outside world. "That I don't feel weird?" Demyx finished his thought and Zexion smiled lightly. "I mean, I should feel...weird. Shouldn't I?" Zexion shrugged and looked up at the ceiling. "It feels right though. I don't feel bad about having sex with my brother." Demyx said and Zexion cringed at the word though Demyx didn't. Like he had said, this felt right. And though Zexion completely agreed, he couldn't help but still feel a little weird about it. "I still feel like I should feel weird though." Zexion chuckled lightly and Demyx looked over at him again.

"Isn't you kind of obsessing over feeling weird the same thing as feeling weird?" Zexion explained as he looked up at the ceiling but then glanced once more in Demyx's direction. Demyx blinked at him and Zexion laughed again before taking a deep breath and looking at the ceiling again.

"What do we do now?" Demyx asked and Zexion shrugged. He stretched his arm out and Demyx scooted closer to him, snuggling against Zexion's side, smiling against his skin.

"Now we lay." Zexion replied simply and took another deep breath and closed his eyes. Demyx laughed melodically and Zexion smiled. Demyx sighed happily as he traced his finger along the lining of Zexion's ribs, sticking out somewhat from his wanness. But then they both heard the front door open up. They both shot up at the same time, pulled their clothes back on and looked at each other with red faces. Demyx giggled.

"Your face is all red." Demyx whispered and Zexion smirked.

"Yours too." He whispered back as he walked to the door and quietly unlocked it. He sat down at his desk and picked up his latest tome, 'Wuthering Heights'.

"That one still?" Demyx asked as he sat down cross legged on his bed.

"Yea, I've been too distracted to finish." Zexion murmured and looked over the edge of the book to a silly smiling Demyx.

"Sorry." Demyx said sarcastically and rolled his eyes as he laid back onto the bed. The door opened and both boys looked up to see their mother.

"Hi guys." She said and looked at the two surprised, red faces. "What'd ya do while we were out?"

"Nothing!" Demyx cried with a smile from the bed and she nodded as she leaned on the doorframe.

"Alright." She said and stepped back out into the hallway and closed the door behind her. Demyx and Zexion looked at each other before Demyx stood and walked over to the door, quietly locking it.

"What are you doing?" Zexion asked with a smirk as a grinning Demyx walked closer to him and sat down on his lap. Demyx laid his head down on Zexion's shoulder and Zexion wrapped his arm around Demyx's side.

"How long?" Demyx asked with a little hesitance. Zexion immediately knew what he meant.

"Do you remember last summer? That day we went to the beach?" Zexion began and Demyx pondered for a moment.

"The day I got in a fight with Axel?" Demyx questioned and Zexion lightly cleared his throat as he nodded.

"Yea. That day." Zexion hoped it would drop but Demyx never let anything drop, especially something like this.

"Tell me about it."

"Dem, I really--"

"Come on! You always used to tell me stories!"

"When we were like twelve."

"Well, we just did something else we did when we were twelve." Demyx said with a giggle and Zexion rolled his eyes.

"No, that was _nothing_ like what we did when we were twelve." Zexion whispered into Demyx's ear, making the boy laugh and playfully hit Zexion's chest.

"Please?" Demyx asked now and pouted and Zexion sighed and lightly shoved Demyx off his lap. He stood, walked to his bed and laid back. Demyx, after a moments pause, walked over and laid back as well.

"So you had just gotten home from Axel's..." Zexion began and Demyx slid closer to him.

_Demyx slammed the door shut and groaned loudly, and that groan turned into a scream. Zexion's eyes widened slightly as he sat in the living room reading. Demyx stormed into the room and glared at Zexion without reason. _

_"Are you ok?" Zexion asked and Demyx's glare melted with tears that were now streaming from his eyes. _

_"This sucks! He's so awful!" Demyx whined and stomped his foot on the ground, throwing his fists down as well. _

_"So...why don't you break up with him then Dem?" Zexion watched his crying brother furiously wipe his face and shake his head violently. He swallowed._

_"I dunno I dunno I dunno!!" Demyx insisted and started to cry all over again as he walked towards the chair and sat down on the arm. He looked down at his brother and Zexion patted his leg, and gulped. _

_"Demyx, why don't we go do something? To get your mind off of things?" Zexion suggested and Demyx sighed heavily as he tried to stop crying. _

_"No, I'm fine." Demyx stood up and looked towards the hallway. _

_"Come on. I'll take you to the beach." Zexion smirked, knowing there was no chance Demyx could resist the temptation of the beach on a summer day, especially the beach that only Zexion knew the way to, the strip of beach that had nobody around. Demyx looked back down at Zexion sitting in the chair and bit his lip, trying to hold back a smile through his red, teary face. _

_"Ok." Demyx agreed with a nod._

_~0~_

_"Are we there yet?" Demyx groaned from the passenger seat of the car and lolled his head over to look at his smirking brother. _

_"Not yet. God you're impatient." Zexion looked over at Demyx and smiled. Demyx rolled his eyes with a grin and looked back out the window. Zexion looked at the boys smile and his blonde mullet and the sunlight making his skin glow and he couldn't help but smile. But he shook his head, cleared his throat and focused on the road again. "Alright, we're here." _

_"Yay!" Demyx squeed and practically jumped out of the car before it stopped. Zexion again couldn't help himself as a grin slowly spread across his face as he too got out of the car and slowly followed the running blonde. "I love this beach." Demyx said with a grin and his eyes gleamed as he looked out at the ocean. "How'd you find this place Zex?" Demyx turned to his brother who only shrugged. _

_"I was out driving with Xion one day and we found it." _

_"Ah. Xion." Demyx looked back out at the ocean. _

_"What's wrong with Xion?" Zexion asked with a smirk as he sat down in the sand, feeling himself sink deeper into it. _

_"Nothing." Demyx shrugged now and Zexion chuckled lightly. Demyx walked over and sat by Zexion. _

_"So why _are_ you with Axel?" Demyx sighed and shrugged. _

_"You honestly wanna know?"_

_"Yea." _

_"He is amazing in bed." Demyx sighed again and looked down at the sand. Zexion could tell he was ashamed of himself. _

_"Well, if you can't do it when you're young, you might never have a chance." Zexion tried to make Demyx feel better even though saying that had made Zexion feel like his heart might give and he might die, though he wasn't exactly sure why. Demyx turned and smiled at him. _

_"Thanks for saying that. Even though I know you don't mean it." Demyx stood and pulled his shorts down. _

_"W-what are you doing?"_

_"Going for a swim!" Demyx cried and pulled Zexion up. Demyx tugged his shirt over his head and Zexion watched. "Come on!" Demyx insisted with a laugh and playfully pulled on Zexion's belt loop. Zexion whole body felt tingly and he cautiously pulled his shirt off. Demyx ran towards the water and kicked his feet, making the water fly up. "Zex!" Demyx whined and Zexion rolled his eyes with a smile as he too walked to the water with his hands in his pockets. Demyx splashed water up at Zex and giggled when he saw his shocked face. _

_"You're gonna pay." Zexion snarled playfully and Demyx shrieked and ran away. Zexion charged after him and wrapped his arm around his stomach and twirled him around; he was stronger than he looked. Demyx giggled wildly as Zexion tickled his stomach. _

_"QUEERS!" They both heard someone shout from a passing car. Zexion's hands immediately flew away. _

_"HEY FUCK OFF YOU FUCKING ASS HOLES!" Demyx yelled and Zexion looked at him with amazement. _

_"FUCK OFF FAG!" The person from the car shouted as they drove away. _

_"FUCK YOU YOU FUCKING BREEDER FREAK!" Demyx screamed again and looked at Zexion with a sheepish smile. "You can't let the haters get you down. They just hate because they want it." Demyx rolled his eyes and giggled. Zexion smiled and sat down in the sand again. Demyx looked down at his brother and smiled kindly. "You ok?" Zexion just nodded. Demyx laid his hands on his lower back and stretched, a common habit of his; he looked at the setting sun and smiled as he closed his eyes. "Zex?" Demyx murmured and Zexion was now brought to attention. "I love you." Demyx said with a sigh and Zexion was struck. Demyx meant it in a brotherly matter of course, but that was when Zexion knew. The past few months of uncomfortableness around Demyx, the past few years of strange fleeting feelings, the lifetime of brotherly compassion. Zexion was in love with Demyx._

"And that's when I knew." Zexion finished and sighed gently. Demyx shook lightly. Through the story, Demyx had slowly traveled closer to Demyx and eventually laid on his chest, and now he seemed to shudder on his chest. "Dem? What's wrong?" Zexion asked with worry now and rubbed Demyx's arm.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Demyx whined and shook his head on Zexion's chest.

"About what?"

"I didn't mean to!"

"Demyx, you didn't do anything wrong. You were yourself all the time, that's why I fell in love with you."

"You're in love with me?" Demyx asked. Zexion hadn't exactly mentioned that part. He had just told the story about going to the beach, conveniently leaving out the 'I love you' part. "Zex?" His body tensed up under Demyx. "You love me?" Demyx looked up now and Zexion looked up at the ceiling. This was the moment he had dreaded and hoped for for what seemed forever.

"Y-yea. I love you. I love you more than anything." Zexion admitted and for once in a very long time felt relieved. He felt completely at ease with nothing to worry about. His dirty secret had been revealed. Demyx pondered a moment and then smiled.

"I love you too." Demyx whispered and turned over so that now his face hovered above Zexion who smirked up at him. Demyx leaned down and crashed his lips onto his, resting his hands on Zexion's chest and he moved his tongue slowly into his mouth and felt Zexion's own tongue move along in synch with his own. He pulled away and smirked down at the red faced Zexion. "And not in just a brotherly way." Demyx smirked again before going down again to kiss Zexion's neck, and this time, when 'brother' was mentioned, Zexion didn't shudder at all.

* * *

And now they're in love! Aw! Isn't that sweet?! And exciting. =] Yay for Zexion and Demyx being in love.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't honestly know what to say at the beginning of this chapter! So just read I guess? Reviews would be greatly appreciated! They keep me motivated and thank you so much to the people who have reviewed!

* * *

Zexion yawned and turned over on his bed, smiling to himself at the events of the day. He couldn't help himself as he sighed happily, for once in a long time, actually feeling happy. And then he heard a light knock at his door. He leaned up on his elbows, realizing pleasantly how familiar this was.

"Yea?" Zexion whispered and the door creaked open. Demyx smiled at him, shut the door and clicked the lock before silently tiptoeing across the carpet and laying down quietly against Zexion's chest. Zexion laid his arm over Demyx's stomach and rested his chin on his shoulder while the blondes fingers wrapped around Zexion's hand and he intensely studied their intertwined appendages. "Hi." Zexion whispered into his skin and Demyx smiled in the dark.

"Hello lover." Demyx said in a deep voice and Zexion laughed lightly.

"Dork." He whispered again and Demyx sighed pleasantly.

"I'm really happy." Demyx whispered and Zexion smiled against his skin. He silently admitted he was too and nodded.

~0~

The sun shone in through the windows. It was a saturday morning and they both knew their parents would be gone. Their parents tried to be out of the house as much as possible which would make this much easier. Demyx was the first to wake up and smile at the warmth of the sun on his bare skin but he didn't move. Both of Zexion's arms were wrapped around his stomach and his lips rested on his back. Demyx simply smiled and waited for Zexion to wake up on his own. And soon he did. His eyes unwillingly pried open and he groaned at the thought of being awake until he realized who was laying right next to him. Now he smiled and gently kissed the skin his lips were already touching.

"Morning." Demyx whispered and Zexion kissed his back again.

"Morning." Zexion's hoarse voice said.

"Whatcha wanna do today?" Demyx asked and Zexion chuckled.

"Stay in bed." Zexion said with a smirk and flipped Demyx back so he could smile down at him. Demyx giggled and reached up to grab Zexion's face and pull him closer to push his lips against his.

"Nope, we are not staying in bed all day." Demyx insisted stubbornly and Zexion rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Why not?" Zexion asked as he leaned down and lightly bit then kissed Demyx's neck. Demyx felt his face turn red as a smile slowly spread along with his blush.

"Well...maybe for a little while." Demyx gave in and Zexion smiled again as he started to move his hand down Demyx's stomach and opened his legs for him, continuing to kiss his neck, traveling along his collar bone and chest. Demyx's hands moved too, down the sides of Zexion's body and past the elastic band of his boxers, finally pulling them down. Demyx bent his knees and spread his legs farther as Zexion shifted and pulled himself up; he looked down into Demyx's now eager eyes and smiled. He moaned as he pushed himself in and Demyx's eyes widened then squeezed shut. "Are y-you...ok?" Zexion managed to say quietly though he started to buck his hips back and forth slowly. Demyx nodded and moaned quietly himself as he felt Zexion's stomach rub against him. It was the same as last time, equal pleasure at equal times. Demyx cried out as he felt himself give but Zexion clamped his mouth over his and ran his tongue along Demyx's. Demyx wrapped his arms around Zexion's neck, pulling him in deeper in both ways. Zexion moaned into his mouth as he too came and Demyx panted when he pulled away.

"I love you. I love you I love you I love you." Demyx whispered into Zexion's ear as he collapsed onto him in breathlessness. Demyx kissed his neck, the spot beneath his ear, his chin, his cheek and finally his lips as he ran his hands up and down his bare back. Zexion pushed his lips against Demyx's thin collar bone again, the bottom of his neck, right below his chin and finally his lips as his arms slowly wrapped around Demyx's lower body.

"I love you." Zexion agreed with a smile as Demyx turned and took Zexion's arms to wrap them around his stomach.

~0~

After at least an hour of sleeping, both brothers sat up and looked at each other with hazy eyes. It was now afternoon. Demyx yawned and stretched his arms above his head.

"Let's go somewhere." Demyx said and grabbed Zexion's hand, attempting to pull him off the bed. Zexion sat firmly though, cross legged on his bed and gazed with a smile at the completely nude Demyx standing in front of him. "Please?" Demyx cooed quietly, leaning forward to whisper in Zexion's ear. Zexion rolled his eyes with a smirk but finally stood. "Let's go to the beach!" Demyx cried happily and Zexion nodded in agreement.

~0~

Demyx leaned back into the sand, his wet body glistening in the sun. It was the same as last summer, except now, now Demyx was his. Demyx loved him and he loved Demyx. Demyx leaned his head on his own shoulder and lolled it over to smile at Zexion.

"Hi." Demyx said simply and happily. Zexion just smirked and laid down in the sand, resting his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes to block the sun but soon a looming shadow passed over his lids, making him furrow his brow and cautiously open one eye. Demyx grinned down at him and he felt Demyx's thighs rub against his. Zexion looked down at his body and Demyx straddling him. He smiled as he closed his eyes again, making Demyx playfully smack his chest before leaning down and crashing his lips onto his. Zexion smiled and laid his hands on Demyx's thighs, his thumbs resting between the bend of the blondes thighs and torso, enjoying the sensation of Demyx's slick tongue gently massaging his own.

"Aw look! Boy love!" Demyx practically jumped off of Zexion as he shot up and they both looked with horror at the source of the gushing voice. A short, thin girl with long blonde hair stood, clasping her hands together against her chest with a huge grin on her face. "You two are freaking adorable!" She continued to cry out as the brothers blushed immensely, Zexion rubbing the back of his neck as Demyx avoided eye contact.

"Rikku, please. Please don't scare away more people." Then they noticed another girl standing next to her. A taller girl with short blue hair, rubbing her eyes as she cocked her hip out to the side.

"I'm sorry but look how cuuuute!!" Rikku gushed even more and the boys faces grew even redder. The other girl rolled her eyes and looked down at the two boys sitting in the sand. She arched a brow at their embarrassed looks but disregarded it and smiled at them.

"Hi! I'm Aqua. And This is my girlfriend Rikku." Aqua pointed at Rikku who waved giddily.

"Hi! So you're gay? You're a couple? You guys are freaking adorable together!" Rikku chattered and Aqua held her hand over her mouth to cover a laugh.

"I'm sorry. We come to this beach all the time, but we never see anyone around here. We assumed no one else knew." Aqua shrugged and Demyx finally stood, deciding he was over being embarrassed. Obviously, they had no clue who they were.

"Hi! I'm Demyx. And this is my b--boyfriend." Demyx looked down at Zexion and grinned. Zexion smiled kindly as he stood to stand next to his boyfriend.

"I'm Zexion." He said and nodded at the two girls.

"This is great! We can all be friends now!" Rikku jabbered and Demyx laughed along with her.

"I'm sure we'll all be great friends." Zexion said and smiled.

* * *

I personally love Rikku/Aqua as a couple. Maybe it's just me but whatevs yo! I also use them in one of my stories on quizilla. So now Demyx and Zexion have people they can be a couple around! I just had to! I don't think it would have been fair for NO ONE to be able to know. That'd get way boring after a while.


	7. Chapter 7

For those of you who review me? Thank you so much but I'm also curious. I try to respond and I just wanna make sure that everyone's getting my responses. Just lemme know k? =]

* * *

"So. How long have you guys been dating?" Aqua asked and looked over at Zexion sitting next to her in the sand. Both of them had sat there for about ten minutes, watching the blondes splash around in the ocean. Aqua hugged her legs, resting her head on her knees as she looked intently at Zexion. He smiled as he watched Demyx kick the water up and splash Rikku.

"Not long." He said and smiled at the blue haired girl. "Actually, it's only been a few days. But...we've known each other forever." Zexion looked down at his outstretched legs in the sand and smirked gently. Technically, he wasn't lying at all. He wasn't a fan of lying so he had no intention of doing it himself, he would just have to leave out certain fragments of the truth. Aqua nodded and looked back at the ocean herself. She couldn't help but grin as she watched Rikku slip and fall back into the water. She held her hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle.

"Listen, I know this is none of my business...but no one knows do they?" Aqua looked at Zexion with sad eyes while his own eyes widened immensely.

_She knows. She knows we're brothers. She must go to our school and she knows we're brothers and we've just never seen her before. We're done. Everyone's gonna know and call us freaks and fucking pervs and Demyx can't handle that and..._

Zexion rambled in his mind, blankly watching the two blondes in the ocean. Aqua furrowed her brow as she watched the slate haired boy's face grow worrisome.

"Zexion?" She asked and now he quickly turned to look at her. "Are you alright? Listen, it's not like me or Rikku know anyone you know. And even if we did, we wouldn't tell anyone you're gay." Aqua smiled and patted his shoulder. Zexion took a deep breath as his worry melted away completely. He had rambled in his mind for absolutely nothing. Aqua was just asking if people knew he was gay. "You just looked really worried when we um...caught you. But don't worry! Coming out isn't something that should be forced on you. It was forced on me and i wouldn't wish that on anyone." Aqua shook her head and looked back out to the sea. "When I was fourteen, I met this girl. Not Rikku. She came later. She was like the light in the dark. But I met this girl named Kairi and she was...she was sex. That's all she was. But I mean I guess I can't blame her. Plus I suppose I should thank her. She was really the whole reason I figured out I was gay. I met her at a party and we went upstairs to this bedroom, you know, just to talk, but as soon as the door was closed, she pounced on me. It was...amazing. God, don't tell Rikku I said that but it was. But I guess whoever was having the party...their parents came home. And they were friends with my parents. So when they walked into that bedroom to see this red head girl between my legs...it wasn't good. They told my parents, my parents basically...threw me out of my house, my home, away from my family. I went to stay with a friend, one of the friends who didn't completely stop talking to me after everything. And I remember sitting on the couch I slept on in their basement and just looking down at the carpet and all of a sudden, I hear this happy voice. She said 'Hi!' and I looked up and literally, out of the light, there was this girl standing there and as soon as I saw her...I knew. I knew for sure that I was and that she was and...it just clicked." Aqua smiled gently as she looked out at the ocean with glistening eyes, sighed and wiped them before looking at Zexion. "So I'm not gonna tell anyone. And if you don't want to, I'm not gonna try to convince you otherwise." Aqua nodded and Zexion smiled kindly at her.

"That's very nice of you." He said and she beamed. The two blondes now bounced towards them and they looked up.

"We should go home." Demyx said with a grin and Zexion looked up curiously at him.

"Now?" He asked and Demyx nodded. Zexion looked over at Aqua and saw her face flush as Rikku leaned down and whispered into her ear. Aqua cleared her throat and practically jumped up.

"Well! We're gonna go! You have my number? And Rikku's? Ok! Bye!" Aqua ranted as she grasped the giggling Rikku's hand and rushed towards the car. Zexion arched an eyebrow at Demyx who merely smiled and took his hand.

~0~

"And you really love him?" Rikku sighed dreamily as she wiggled her toes in the water. Demyx practically glowed and nodded wildly.

"I do! I totally do! I mean...this sounds so silly! We've only been officially together like what? Two days? But he's been like my best friend _forever_ and I love him so much. So much!" Demyx gushed like a maniac. Rikku giggled and elbowed Demyx.

"Look at them watching us. They want us soooo bad." Rikku cooed and giggled again. Demyx laughed as well. Rikku splashed him and Demyx laughed out of shock before he kicked his leg up and splashed her back.

"Do you love Aqua?" He asked through a fit of giggles as they continued their splash fight.

"More than anything in the world. She had this really fucked up experience with coming out, but it's made her such an amazing person. She's just so...amazing." Rikku sighed dreamily again but as she tried to kick up some water, slipped in the wet sand. Demyx bent over in laughter as he offered his hand to help her back up.

"Zexion's kinda like that too. He thinks somethings wrong with him, but nothing is. He's perfect. I love everything about him." Demyx looked back at the two people sitting in the sand. "My last boyfriend was amazing in bed but he always came first. I was like second fiddle to his orgasm. And Zexion is a million times better because we click better and we're in love and it's completely equal. He makes sure that I get it too. We practically cum at the same time." Demyx closed his eyes and shuddered at the thought. When he opened them again, he saw Rikku looking at him with wide eyes.

"That sounds amazing. That's how it is with me and Aqua! She always takes care of me first and I try to make sure that she, ya know, goes too because I love her! And the feeling of...at the same time?" Rikku shook her shoulders back and forth and Demyx laughed. They looked at each other with smiles and Rikku bit her lip. "I think it's time to go home." Demyx nodded and they walked over to the other two.

~0~

"Hello?" Zexion called, his hand practically glued to Demyx's, as he walked into the house. He smirked when he knew no one was home. He turned to look at Demyx and as soon as he did, he felt arms wrap around him. The door thudded closed underneath them as Demyx leaned against it and Zexion leaned onto him. Demyx eagerly kissed Zexion and ran his hands along his back. Zexion smirked as he ran his lips along Demyx's neck. "What's up with you?" Zexion asked with a chuckle as he laid his hands on Demyx's back and pulled his hips closer to his own. Demyx giggled as he lightly tinkered his fingers on Zexion's chest and leaned his head back, biting his lip, as Zexion continued to nibble his neck.

"Nothing. I just want you." Demyx whispered before lightly running his tongue along the outer shell of Zexion's ear. Zexion shuddered lightly before again anxiously grazed Demyx's neck again. Demyx laughed and grasped Zexion's hand, leading him towards his bedroom.

"Wow." Zexion murmured once he was through the darkened doorway and in the deep blue room.

"What?"

"I don't think I've been in your room for a while. I forgot how many CDs you have and how big your bed is and how blue it is." Zexion looked at Demyx. "It's like your eyes. Deep and beautiful." Zexion ran his hand along Demyx's jawline, making him close his eyes, reach up and grab his fingers; his eyes opened and he smiled before slowly leaning forward and kissing Zexion again.

"I love you so much. I know it's only been two days but I don't care. I love you." Demyx whispered against Zexion's lips. Zexion nodded.

"I can't tell you how long I've waited to hear that. How badly I've wanted to hear that. I've needed to hear that since last year. Since I was twelve. I loved you then but I didn't know what it was. I didn't know how to describe it. But last summer...I knew. I'm so in love with you Demyx. And thank you for loving me." Zexion said all this between kisses and advancing his hand down Demyx's body. He found the edge of his pants and slowly unhooked the button, letting them fall to the floor. Demyx roughly kissed Zexion before he knelt on the ground. Zexion looked at the member before him and smirked. He took it into his mouth, gently running his tongue along it as he engorged it deeper into his throat with each thrust of his head. He grinned as Demyx moaned with pleasure and sucked a little harder. Demyx moaned louder and gripped Zexion's shoulders. Zexion ran his hands up the boys legs and held tightly onto his thighs as Demyx started to lightly move his hips along with the motion of Zexion's head.

"I love you." Demyx said through moaning and Zexion nodded, creating a new sensation for Demyx, only making the moaning louder. Demyx cried out as he felt himself orgasm. Zexion pulled away and looked up at Demyx who now slid down against his bedroom door which he had leaned against and the two boys faced each other. "I love you." Demyx repeated and Zexion leaned forward to lay his lips on Demyx's.

"I love you too." Zexion whispered as he wrapped his arms around Demyx's body and pulled him onto his lap.

* * *

Man I have to admit, I really love Zemyx now. I love writing them. I hope you guys like reading it! I love how in love I seem to have made them. Like crazy in love. =3


	8. Chapter 8

Zexion looked over at Demyx, watched his body move up and down slowly, rising and falling with each breath. He was beautiful. He gently placed his hand on his side and slid closer across the sheet towards him. He rested his chin on the blondes shoulder and closed his eyes, finally feeling ready to go to sleep. Until he heard the honking of the car outside. Demyx bolted up and looked around the room.

"What the fuck?" Demyx asked in a sleepy tone as he rubbed his eyes. Zexion laid his hand on Demyx's bare back, making the blonde turn around and look down at his lover with tired eyes and smile. The car honked again. "Who is that?!" Demyx whined now and jumped off the bed. He bounced to the window and leaned out. "GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!" Demyx screamed and Zexion tilted his head in curiosity. "It's Axel." Deyx whispered as he turned to scowl at Zexion. Demyx pulled on his boxers and burst through the bedroom door and pummeled down the stairs. Zexion followed closely behind after he too pulled on his underwear. "LEAVE!" Demyx screamed and banged on the hood of Axel's car.

"No! Not until you listen to me!" Axel yelled back and Demyx continued to hit the car. "DEMYX! STOP!" He cried out.

Zexion stood at the front door and watched all of this. He was thankful his parents weren't home and probably wouldn't be home until the next morning. Or rather this morning. It was three a.m. Which would explain why there were neighbors turning on lights and leaning out their own doors. Zexion looked around at everyone watching now, Axel and Demyx still completely oblivious to the other people.

"Get away from my fucking house." Demyx growled and Axel laid down on the horn again. "GET AWAY FROM ME!!" Demyx screamed and looked as if he was about to start crying, about to simply break down in tears. It took all of Zexion's strength to not run to the driveway and take Demyx in his arms and comfort him. But he couldn't.

"Demyx. Get in the fucking car now. I just wanna talk to you." Axel said through clenched teeth. Demyx fumed but looked from Axel in the car to Zexion standing on the front porch. The blonde leaned down, opened the door and got in. Zexion watched in horror as Axel sped away.

_And that's it. He doesn't love me. _

Zexion felt as if he would collapse, as if his heart would fall right out of him and then Demyx could completely smash it right in front of his eyes. Zexion managed to hold back his tears until he was in the house and had closed the door. But as soon as that door was shut, he bursted. His face was soaked in a matter of seconds and his body shook with every loud sob. He fell onto the couch and buried his face in the cushion. He cried louder and louder until he felt like his lungs would give. He had had it. He had had Demyx. Had been able to touch him and kiss him and love him. Shouldn't he be happy about that? It was only two days but it was two days more than he had ever expected. and now Demyx was back with Axel and this shameful affair could be completely forgotten. He needed someone to hold him, he needed someone to tell him it was going to be alright, he needed someone to love him.

~0~

As soon as Demyx's practically naked body hit the fabric of the car seat, he regretted it. He didn't know why he did it. He had no idea why he sat down in the car and let Axel drive away with him, almost like a hostage, a voluntary hostage.

"Well? What do you need to say? Hurry up and say it and then take me home." Axel screeched into an empty parking lot and turned his head and glared at Demyx. "WELL?!" Demyx screamed only to be interrupted by Axel leaning forward and forcing his lips on his, forcing his tongue into his mouth. Demyx cringed and pushed him away. "You taste like skank." Demyx hissed and Axel smirked. He wouldn't take no for an answer. Axel gripped a handful of Demyx's hair and kissed him again. Demyx gagged as Axel shoved his tongue deeper down his throat.

"You. Love. Me." Axel said through clenched jaw before forcing another kiss. Demyx's eyes watered from the gagging. He clawed at Axel's chest as he tried to push him away, shredding the black tee shirt and digging his nails into the skin. Axel merely grimaced and laid his hand on Demyx's thigh and squeezed. Demyx cried out in pain. "Just fucking admit it. See what you make me do?" Axel hissed into Demyx's ear before licking the side of his neck. To his own horror, Demyx shuddered with pleasure. Axel roughly ran his hand further up Demyx's thigh to the bottom of his boxers. Demyx gasped as Axel's hand moved under his underwear and towards his penis. Demyx's eyes closed as Axel kissed his neck and started to stroke him roughly but he shook his head and grunted as he pushed Axel's hand away. He scrambled out of the car and started to walk back towards his house. "Get back in the car!" Axel shouted but Demyx only kept walking out onto the street. Axel started to follow him down the street. "GET IN!" He screamed but Demyx turned and scowled at him.

"NO! I DON"T LOVE YOU ANYMORE! I NEVER LOVED YOU!" Demyx yelled and Axel's face went through a range of emotions, from shocked to saddened to angry to hurt. He pressed down on the accelerator and sped away. Demyx heard him scream as he drove away:

"FUCK OFF YA FUCKING WHORE!" Something that would have hurt him before, but now, now he had Zexion. Demyx smiled gently as he started the half mile trek back to his house.

~0~

Zexion sat patiently on the couch, trying to stop crying as he waited for Genesis to come. He wiped his eyes and took a deep breath. He was going to comfort himself the way he had learned from Demyx. He heard a light knock on the door and stood up. He looked down at his skinny but toned body, his fairly pale skin and white cotton boxers. He cleared his throat as he walked towards the door and opened it up. Genesis looked at him with surprised eyes but soon smirked.

"Hi Zex." He whispered as he stepped into the house.

"You don't have to whisper. No one's home." Zexion replied with a tiny smirk of his own. Genesis nodded as he looked around the living room, trying to seem nonchalant about everything. The fact that they were alone, Zexion was in his underwear and Genesis wanted him more than anything. Zexion sat down on the couch again and crossed his legs. Genesis sat down next to him and looked over. Zexion contemplated his next move. He still wasn't sure exactly what he wanted to do, what would be the right thing to do. In his heart, he knew he still loved Demyx, but his head told him to move on. And Genesis was seemingly the perfect person to move on with. Genesis was gorgeous and smart and kind of sweet. He could be sarcastic but other than that, he was great. Genesis eyed Zexion suspiciously as he watched him ponder though he wasn't sure what about.

"You're alright?" He asked and leaned closer. Zexion nodded and took a deep breath. He moved forward and gently pressed his lips against Genesis'. Genesis didn't hesitate at all. As soon as he felt Zexion's lips on his own, his hand immediately moved, one on his thigh, the other on his back, pulling him closer. Zexion felt Genesis' tongue move against his lips so he opened his mouth, allowing Genesis' tongue to enter. He felt it intertwine with his own as the hand moved further up his thigh, over his boxers and onto the side of his stomach. Zexion leaned back onto the sofa and Genesis eagerly followed. Zexion's head fell to the side as Genesis kissed the side of his neck. He blankly stared at the room with no emotion within him. He felt hollow. He wished it was Demyx who was kissing him and touching him but all he really needed was to know someone craved him the way he had craved Demyx. The door clicked.

"Zex, I'm so sorry. Can we please--oh Jesus!" Demyx immediately retracted back towards the door and rested his forehead against the wood. Genesis came back up slowly and looked down at Zexion who seemed completely indifferent. Zexion leaned up on his elbows and gently kissed Genesis.

"I think you should go home now." Zexion said and Genesis nodded as he stood.

"Bye Zexion. Later Dem." Genesis mumbled as he left the house. Demyx kept his eyes on the wall and bit his lip, holding back a whimper. He squeezed his eyes shut as he tried not to let tears roll down his face. Zexion sat on the sofa and watched the blonde look at the wall.

"What are you doing?" Zexion ventured to ask but regretted it when Demyx turned towards him and glared. He felt his heart sink.

"How could you do that?!" Demyx let it go now. He cried through anger and hurt. "And how can you pretend it was nothing?!" Zexion's shock wore off and now he scowled right back.

"Oh yea. Because you getting into Axel's car wasn't a big deal right?" Zexion asked firmly as he stood. Demyx looked at him, trying to look strong and tough, but after a moment, it broke and he sobbed again. Zexion's eyes widened and walked closer to the blonde boy. He laid his hand on Demyx's shoulder only to be shrugged away.

"Don't touch me." Demyx whined. "I'm a whore." Demyx buried his face in his hands and ignored Zexion wrapping his arms around his stomach.

"No you're not." Zexion whispered and kissed his shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too." Demyx whispered back as he continued to cry.


	9. Chapter 9

I hope you guys like this one! I guess some people thought the last chapter went too fast? With Genesis and stuff? But the Genesis stuff isn't over.

* * *

"Zexion?" The slate haired boy sat straight up and looked around Demyx's room. "Zexion?" He heard his mother call louder.

"Shit. Shit!" He whispered and jumped off the bed. He dug through the clothes on the ground and pulled on the first stuff he could grab. "Demyx. Wake up!" He hissed and nudged the sleeping blonde.

"Nuh..." Demyx whimpered quietly and swatted at Zexion's hand. Zexion rolled his eyes and tried one last time to wake Demyx up, only to have his hand slapped again. He scowled and quietly walked to the door. He opened it and slid out against the wall, coming face to face with his mother.

"Zexion? What were doing in Demyx's room?" She asked with no suspicion Zexion noticed. She couldn't fathom anything this serious, anything this fucked up.

"I was trying to get him up. We were gonna go do something today." Zexion lied and wasn't surprised at the feeling of guilt. He wasn't a liar.

"Oh. Ok. Well me and your father are going out. We'll be back probably much, much later tonight. No wild parties." His mother lectured and he rolled his eyes.

"Yes ma'am." He said and she smiled as she patted his cheek. She walked down the stairs and he heard the car drive away after a few moments. He sighed and leaned against the wall. Zexion rubbed his forehead and heard another door open up. He looked over to see Demyx emerging from his doorway in his boxers, arms stretched up above his head as he yawned.

"Mornin' Zexy." Demyx said and kissed Zexion's cheek. "Are those...my clothes?" He asked as he pulled back and looked down at Zexion's body clad in skinny clothing. Zexion's face flushed.

"I had to get dressed. Mom was coming."

"You look so cute!" Demyx gushed but Zexion only rolled his eyes in response. "Oh come on! You do! I mean those girls jeans and the super tight band tee! You're fucking adorable!" Demyx continued to squeal, even as Zexion walked back into the bedroom and peeled the clothes off of him and flopped back onto the bed. Demyx laughed as he laid down next to him and cuddled into his chest. "What do we do now?" Demyx asked and looked up at his brother.

"You've already asked that." Zexion replied with a smirk and Demyx pinched his side.

"You know what I mean! What do we...do?" Demyx asked and sat up to fully look down at Zexion.

"I still don't know. Can't we just be like this for a while? At least for a while. We don't have to do a damn thing. We have no one to worry about." Zexion said with a grin before his cell phone started to buzz on the night stand. He looked at it curiously as he bent towards it. "It's a text from Gen." The phone hovered above his face and Demyx muttered something uncomprehendable as he got off the bed and walked across the room. "What?" Zexion asked with a tiny smirk as he watched the blonde pick up a pair of pants and pull them over his stick like legs.

"Nothing." Demyx mumbled while looking down at the pile of clothes on the floor. As he watched the breakable boy rummage through the fabric on the carpet, Zexion thought of what was running through his head. He knew. He knew he was jealous, and in some strange way, he enjoyed it. After feeling what he had felt last night, watching Demyx drive away with Axel, he wanted him to be hurt a little at least. It was wrong but that's how it had to be. Luckily, Zexion loved Demyx too much to allow it to go on for terribly long.

"Hey." Zexion called, making Demyx look up at him with those big, blue eyes. "I love you. Nothing's gonna happen with Genesis." Demyx forced a smile and looked back down at the clothes. Zexion silently stood and paced over to quietly wrap his arms around the bare stomach of the boy he loved. "I love you." Zexion said and kissed his shoulder.

"Yea yea." Demyx laughed and turned in his grasp. He took Zexion's face in his hands, leaned down and kissed him and then scowled playfully. "You're sure?"

"Positive." Zexion smirked as he kissed Demyx once more before letting go and jumping back on the bed.

"Can't we go do something?" Demyx whined and Zexion simply shook his head. The blonde pouted but eventually laid back down next to Zex and sighed pleasantly. "Fine. We can stay in bed all day. See if I care." Demyx tried to use reverse psychology but failed miserably. Zexion simply smirked and nodded as he let his arm mindlessly envelope Demyx. Until his phone started to buzz again.

"God dammit." Zexion mumbled as he again, leaned off of the bed to pick up his phone. "Hello?"

"Hi! It's Rikku!"

"I know. My phone told me so." He replied with a laugh to get a laugh as a response.

"We were wondering if you guys wanna do something today!" Rikku asked and Zexion frowned. To leave the bed or stay in bed? He looked over at Demyx who sprawled out and looked up at him, his chin resting on his fists, his toes tirelessly waggling about. He chuckled and rubbed his eyes.

"Sure, what'd you have in mind?" Zexion asked back as he ruffled the blonde mullet, a hand automatically began to swipe him away.

~0~

Zexion smiled as his fingers, intertwined with Demyx's, began to impishly tap on the blondes hand. They were so far from their normal home, so far from any place where any one would know them. They could walk down the street, hand in hand, without worrying about anyone seeing them. Demyx looked over and smiled at Zexion. He knew it too. The fact that they could simply be together without any stress was...wonderful.

"This place has the best coffee in the world!" Rikku cooed as Aqua's arm lingered around her waist. She looked at the blue haired girl and smiled. "Don't they?"

"It's ok." Aqua shrugged with a grin as Rikku smacked her.

"It's _great_ and ya know it. You just won't admit it because _you _didn't find it." Zexion and Demyx laughed at the girlish bickering before them.

"They're fun." Demyx whispered and Zexion nodded before leaning his head over and kissing his cheek. Demyx nervously looked around for a second before he rolled his eyes at his silliness and kissed Zexion full on the lips.

"Shouldn't we be worried about...getting...beaten up or something?" Zexion muttered with a smirk at Demyx.

"This is gay town boys. Look around." Aqua said and swiveled her head from side to side, encouraging them to follow suit. So they did. Everywhere they looked, other boy couples were holding hands. Girls couples walked down the street with hands in the others pockets. Demyx absentmindedly tilted his head as he watched them all.

"Stop staring." Zexion whispered with a laugh.

"Sorry!" Demyx whispered back.

"Alright! Coffee time!" Rikku sang out as she bounced towards the little shop on the corner, leaving all the others behind.

~0~

Zexion and Demyx sat at the tiny table, one hand wrapped around their cups, the other braided with the other's hand. Zexion looked over and smiled at Demyx.

"You like this place?" Zexion asked and Demyx nodded eagerly.

"We should live here!" Demyx insisted with a tiny gasp and Zexion simply chuckled. "I'm serious! No one knows us here, we could be whatever we wanted." Demyx whispered enticingly and leaned forward to smirk against the nape of Zexion's neck. "We should be looooovers." Demyx sang quietly into Zexion's ear, making him smirk and shrink back.

"And that's a fact." Zexion sang back, practically silently. Demyx giggled and kissed him on the lips again. "Maybe...maybe we could live here." Zexion nodded lightly and Demyx squeed. "Or someplace farther. We could live on an island, on the beach. You could go to the beach every day." Zexion whispered as he leaned closer to Demyx with a grin.

"You could sit in the sand, reading books about forbidden love like ours." Demyx added and Zexion smirked before leaning forward and kissing him once more.

"Sounds too good to be true."

"Don't say that." Demyx pouted.

"I'm sorry." Zexion said through a chuckle and leaned forward yet again, but his phone buzzed. "Hello?" Zexion asked into the phone with a glance at Demyx who moved back a little sadly. "Hi Gen." Zexion said and stretched back into his chair.

"Hey, listen. Do you wanna do something tonight?" Genesis asked and Zexion squeezed the bridge of his nose.

"I don't think I can tonight. Maybe another night?"

"Oh...yea. Ok."

"Alright. Bye." Zexion said and snapped his phone shut. Demyx frowned at him but Zexion simply pushed his phone into his pocket. "Ok. Tell me more about this wonderful place where we can be lovers." Zexion's slid his hand over the table and covered Demyx's, making the boy blush and smile.

"Well, we'd have lots of books. And flowers. Daisies in the back yard." Demyx started to explain and Zexion floated softly on his words.

* * *

.com/watch?v=TaqYgWc8-vs In case you guys don't know Moulin Rouge? The whole "we should be loooooovers" part is from this song. It's such a good movie, I seriously suggest you watch the whole thing! =]


	10. Chapter 10

I was supposed to get this out earlier...oopsies. Sorry!

* * *

Demyx hummed as he walked into the house, Zexion close behind him. "Hellooooo?" Demyx sang out but received no response. Zexion realized this and wrapped his arm around the blondes stomach, eagerly kissing his neck. Demyx giggled and shook from the light movement across his skin. "Man, you wanna get right to it dontcha?" Demyx teased as he turned in the other boys grasp. Zexion simply smirked and pushed his lips against Demyx's. Demyx moaned lightly and opened his mouth, letting Zexion's tongue slip in and begin to roam mindlessly, simply trying to touch every part of his mouth. Hands traveled as usual, under shirts and towards pants buttons, as their legs carried them to a bedroom. "Wait." Demyx pulled away and laid his hand on Zexion's now bare chest. He looked at the door in front of them and grinned wickedly.

"No." Zexion scolded with a smirk.

"Come on! I've always wanted to!" Demyx whined and grabbed the doorknob with one hand, and Zexion's hand with the other.

"Dem, this is a terrible idea." Zexion said, a smug smile still on his face though.

"I don't think so. You'll like it. Think of how nice and big their bed is. Not like our little twin size beds where we have to hold onto each other for dear life during the night to stay on." Demyx whispered into Zexion's ear as he led him into their parents bedroom. Zexion keenly kept his head near Demyx's mouth, awaiting what would happen in the bedroom. Demyx laughed as he pushed Zexion back onto the enormous, white, fluffy bed.

"What if they come home?" Zexion asked with a smile as he leaned up on his elbows, watching Demyx walk to the door and lock it.

"They won't and you know it." Demyx replied as he began to walk closer. He crawled onto the bed and lifted one leg over Zexion's pelvis. Zexion gazed up at him and ran his thumb along his jawline as Demyx lightly pushed him back down. Demyx hovered above him, the moonlight coming in choppily through the blinds. This was his dream. This was just like the dream he had had so many nights. Everything with Demyx had been just as he had dreamed. "Now it's about you." Demyx leaned down and laid his lips gently onto Zexion's, then on his cheek, and roamed over his neck and collar bone. Zexion's hands moved over Demyx's stomach but were soon grabbed and forced above his head, down onto the bed. Demyx smirked as Zexion looked up at him with pleasant surprise. "Nope. _You_." Demyx whispered against the other boys skin. "_It's about you_." Demyx repeated and now lightly licked the side of his neck. Zexion shuddered as Demyx's tongue methodically traveled down his bare chest and to the edge of his pants which he promptly pulled down. Demyx laid his hands on Zexion's knees and spread them apart, revealing Zexion completely. Demyx looked up at Zexion and smiled before he went down and licked the rest of him. Finally, after feeling Zexion shake with pleasure, Demyx took his entire member into his mouth. He sucked lightly as he moved his head back and forth slowly, laying his hands on Zexion's hips and moving his waist along with his head. Zexion moaned loudly as Demyx smiled and sucked a little harder.

"Demyx." Zexion moaned and gripped a handful of blonde hair softly. Demyx responded by going faster. "D-Demyx..." Zexion moaned louder and held onto the other boys head tighter. Demyx again responded, but now by beginning to move his tongue in circles around Zexion. "Demyx!" Zexion cried out now and Demyx felt him give in his mouth. He smiled as he pulled away, gently kissing Zexion's lower stomach and started to travel back up until he kissed his lips. Zexion wrapped his arms tighter around Demyx's body and held him close as his blonde brother laid on top of him. Zexion earnestly kissed Demyx's skin anywhere he could reach without moving too much. Demyx simply smiled as he laid his head down on Zexion's chest and listened to his somewhat speeded heartbeat. Eventually, they drifted off to sleep, clinging to each other despite having a bigger bed.

~0~

"Fuck..." Zexion murmured as he awoke to the annoying buzzing and the more annoying sunlight streaming in through cracked blinds. Suddenly, he felt weighed down, being pressed into the bed beneath him. He looked down his body some and saw Demyx hugging his bottom half. He had slid down some during the night. Zexion merely smiled and laid his hand on the boy's mass of blonde hair as he picked up his phone. "Hello?" Zexion answered groggily.

"Hey." Genesis said with some annoyance.

"Hi Gen. What's going on?"

"What the hell do you mean?" Zexion rubbed his eyes.

"What the hell do _you_ mean?" Was the only reply he could manage.

"What happened the other night? I mean I thought..." Genesis trailed off and suddenly, Zexion felt a little bad. Genesis was a nice guy. He shouldn't have used him like that. Yes, under that seemingly cold exterior around everyone else but Demyx, Zexion had a heart and honestly felt bad about what he had done to Genesis.

"Do you wanna do something today?" Zexion blurted out in hopes of making the other boy feel better but soon regretted it as he looked down at the sleeping blonde laying on top of him.

"I dunno. If we do something, are you gonna stop halfway through?" Zexion smirked at the smart ass response.

"No. Promise." Zexion reassured.

"Then sure. Want me to come pick you up?"

"Yea, come in like an hour 'kay?"

"Yea, see ya then." Genesis said before hanging up. Zexion sighed and gently rubbed Demyx's head. Demyx grunted and rubbed his face on Zexion's lower stomach.

"Dem. Wake up." Zexion cooed but Demyx only ran his face along Zexion's stomach again. "Come on babe. Wake up." Demyx yawned and moved his head up, resting his chin on Zexion's pelvis.

"Did you just call me babe?" He asked in a sleepy daze with a small smile. Zexion rolled his eyes and rested his hand on the side of Demyx's face.

"We have to get up. They might come home soon." Demyx buried his face in Zexion's stomach again and groaned.

"No they won't. They hardly ever come home." Demyx curled up tighter and clasped his hands under Zexion's back.

"Demyx." Zexion cooed again and ran his hand over his back but got no response. Demyx took one hand out from under his brothers back, without moving his face, and reached over to the nightstand and grabbed his cell phone. He pressed it to his ear, still not moving his face off of Zexion's skin.

"They left me a message saying they're not coming home for a couple days now instead." Demyx snapped his phone shut and kissed Zexion's stomach lightly. "What do you think they do when they leave like this?" Demyx asked and re-rested his chin on Zex's hip. Zexion merely shrugged to the best of his ability while laying down.

"They probably go off to a hotel to have a lot of sex."

"Ew!" Demyx exclaimed with a giggle. Zexion chuckled.

"Why is that ew?"

"They're parents. They're not supposed to have sex!"

"Why? We have sex." _And we're brothers_. Zexion thought to himself but didn't say it. Demyx thought the same thing, but also didn't say it aloud. It was an unspoken truth, something they both knew but didn't need to say. What could they possibly say about it?

"But it's different for them. It's just...I dunno! It's just ew! Don't question me!" Demyx whined with another giggle and Zexion just nodded and closed his eyes as he leaned his head towards the ceiling. "But we do have sex." Demyx whispered and Zexion smirked, eyes still closed. "Sex." Demyx repeated and began to crawl further up. "_Sex_." He whispered sensually and he felt Zexion tense up under him. He ran his fingers along the sides of his body and over his chest. "Have you ever..." Demyx started but trailed off.

"What?" Zexion asked and looked at him. Demyx shook his head though. "Come on. What?" Zexion asked with a laugh.

"Well...have you ever...been the...uke?" Demyx asked and Zexion chuckled. "Oh shut up." Demyx complained but Zexion shook his head.

"No, I've never done that."

"Really?" Demyx asked as his head shot up.

"Nope." Zexion repeated and closed his eyes again. "Have you ever been the seme?"

"Psh. No." Demyx said and laid his head down on Zexion's stomach again.

"Do you want to?" Demyx looked up at Zexion now who looked back down with a smile.

"Really?" Demyx said again and Zexion chuckled.

"Yea." Demyx sat up and grinned.

"Yea!" Demyx replied excitedly, making Zexion laugh again.

"I think you're way too excited about this." He said as he sat up too. Demyx leaned forward and kissed Zexion roughly before pushing him down and opening his legs. Zexion looked at him with wide eyes as he smirked down. "Does it hurt?" Zexion asked and Demyx looked back at him with surprise.

"I don't think so. But I...I don't remember...maybe it did my first time? Do you not want to anymore?" Demyx asked and leaned back. Zexion thought for a moment but then nodded.

"No. Do it." Zexion replied and readied himself. Demyx smiled as he moved down and started to kiss Zexion again, one hand moving over his chest, the other moving between his legs and opening him wider. Zexion firmly planted one hand down on the bed, the other on Demyx's back as Demyx's tip lingered around his entrance.

"Ready?" Demyx whispered into his ear and Zexion nodded though his eyes were wide. "Fast or slow?" Demyx asked.

"F-fast." Zexion stuttered and Demyx nodded. The blonde took a deep breath and lunged forward. Zexion's fingers clenched the sheets and his fingernails dug into Demyx's back as he felt himself being opened wider. His eyes grew bigger and he cried out loudly but Demyx caught his mouth.

"You're ok?" Demyx asked through panting as he pulled out. Zexion nodded and now wrapped both arms around Demyx's back. He squeezed his eyes shut and nodded again, signaling Demyx to go again. Demyx looked down at the boy with worry but did it. He slowly started to buck his hips back and forth and tried to ignore Zexion's fingers buried in his flesh.

"F-faster." Zexion moaned, his eyes still squeezed shut. Demyx did as he was told and started move faster. He gripped the edge of the mattress and pulled himself back and forth faster. Demyx breathed loudly but tried to hold it in. The last thing he wanted was to make this worse for Zexion. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea...until Zexion moaned loudly. Demyx smiled lightly and moved somewhat faster. Demyx lowered his body, making his stomach rub against Zexion. Zexion moaned again. Demyx leaned down and clamped his mouth over Zexion's, only pulling away to bury his face in Zexion's neck as he moaned and came into Zexion, and finally heard Zexion cry out and cum on his stomach. Demyx slowly pulled out and fell over onto Zex's side. They looked at each other and smiled.

"That was...different." Demyx said with a smile and Zexion laughed though shaky breaths.

"Yea." He agreed and leaned over to kiss Demyx.

"You're all shaky..." Demyx noticed and pulled Zexion close to him.

"I-I'm fine." Zexion said but it was too late. Demyx forced Zex's head down onto his chest and pulled a blanket over the both of them. Zexion smiled lightly and let his eyes flutter closed, enjoying the easy feeling of being the receiving end.

* * *

Does anyone but me feel just at least a little bad for Genesis? But how can you not just absolutely love this intensely strange relationship?


	11. Chapter 11

In case you don't recall (because it's been a little while), Zexion and Demyx...well, actually, just read. =D

_

* * *

Knock knock._

Zexion groaned and forced his eyes open, standard waking up motions for him. Somehow within their nap, Demyx and Zexion had rolled over and now the blonde was in his rightful spot, laying on top of his brother's chest.

_Knock knock knock. _

What time was it? Zexion's eyes moved to the clock on the night stand as his hand lightly stroked the top of Demyx's head. He soon realized they had slept almost an hour. Which means that noise--

_Knock knock. _

Was Genesis.

"Demyx?" Zexion crooned, trying to coax the blonde out of his sleep.

"Nrrgf." It didn't work. Demyx hid his face in Zexion's skin, making the slate haired boy smile and persist the venture of waking his lover.

"Dem. You gotta get up. I gotta go."

"What? Where are you going?" Demyx asked in a sleepy voice as he looked up into light blue eyes.

"I'm going out with Genesis." Zexion replied, not thoroughly thinking his answer through.

"Why?!" Demyx cried out and practically jumped off the bed.

"I told him I would." Was the only reply as Zex shrugged and sat up, leaning over to pick up his pants, completely avoiding Demyx's icy glare.

"Why?!" He repeated and Zexion sighed lightly before looking up at the cross armed boy. Zex could only chuckle at Dem's firm stare, his pressed lips and his solid plant on the carpet. If anyone else saw it, anyone who didn't know Demyx the way Zexion did, they might have thought he actually looked a little bit threatening. A little scary. Until Zex stood and gently kissed his brother's cheek, making a blush appear slowly and his hardened exterior melt into his soft interior.

"I'll be back in like an hour ok?" Demyx simply nodded and sat back down on the bed, watching his boyfriend walk out of the house to go spend time with another boy, a boy who wasn't him. "Hey. Ready?" Zexion asked with a smirk as he opened the door and rushed out, practically falling into Genesis' arms.

"Where have you been? I've been down here for like 10 minutes."

"Yea, I'm sorry. I was sleeping." Zex replied with a shrug and made his way past Genesis towards the car. Genesis rolled his eyes as he followed.

~0~

Zexion twirled a fry between his fingers and glanced down at his cell phone in his lap, trying to figure out how much longer he needed to hang out with Genesis to make himself feel better and how much longer he had to be away from the love of his life.

"Zex?" The mass of dark hair shot up and icy blue eyes looked on at the brunette before him. "You don't wanna be here do you?" Genesis said with a tiny smile.

"Gen, I never--"

"Don't insult my intelligence. Please. I'm smarter than you." Genesis joked with a smirk, making Zexion smile lightly and look back down at his lap. "So who is it?"

"What?"

"You like someone. Or more. It seems like more. Who do you love?"

Zexion was at a loss for words. Was he that transparent? Was it really obvious that he was finally full inside, that nothing was missing? That he was ridiculously happy? Was he different now?

"Gen, I..."

"I really just want to know. I promise not to beat him up or anything."

"Like you could." Zexion smirked and finally put the fry between his teeth. He chewed thoughtfully and finally made a decision. "It's this guy that I've known for a while, but we just got together."

"What guy?" Genesis pushed but Zex simply smirked and ate another fry. "You won't say." The brunette said with a small smile and a nod. "That's fine. I'm...happy for you. I can't say I'm really happy because well...I wanted you." He chuckled lightly. "But I guess good for you." Genesis stood and started to walk back towards his car. Zexion followed, a fry hanging off his lip. He leaned against his door and watched Genesis walk over to lean down and open it for him.

"Thanks." Zexion mumbled as he sat. Genesis smirked and leaned into the car, snatching the fry from Zex with his teeth, gently brushing his lips with his own.

"If it doesn't work out..." Genesis trailed off and wiped a strand of hair from Zexion's eyes, keeping their eyes locked.

"I know who to call."

~0~

"Dem? I'm back?" Zexion called once he walked through the door, expecting to find a smiling Demyx sitting in the chair. But no one was there. "Demyx?" The boy traveled further into the house, looking for his brother, but to no avail. "Huh." He said aloud and ventured to his room, thinking that perhaps Demyx had just gone out. Until he heard a gentle whimpering coming from his room. He opened the door slowly only to see the blonde laying on his bed, clutching a pillow to his chest and sobbing quietly. Zex's eyes widened as he watched. He didn't know whether to try to talk to him, to leave and pretend he hadn't seen it. But he was too slow. Demyx finally saw him and bolted up right, immediately starting to wipe away his tears.

"Hi. I-I didn't know you were gonna be home so soon!" Demyx said happily with a grin. It was fake. And Zexion knew it.

"Dem what's wrong?" Zexion asked despite the feeling in his stomach that he didn't want to know. He ignored it, hoping Demyx would just tell him, but instead his lover merely shook his head with that same fake grin.

"Nothing! I was just watching a sad movie. You know _The Notebook_. Depressing." Dem finished with a shrug and giggled. Zexion tried to smile as he sat by him and raised his hand to wipe away a spare tear that still lingered on the pale face.

"You're sure?"

"Of course!"

"Because you can tell me anything Dem. I love you." The blonde's fake grin finally melted into a sincere smile as he leaned forward to gently press his lips on those in front of him.

"I love you too. And I know. But there's nothing wrong I swear." Zex could only nod in response, not needing to say anything else. He knew something was wrong, something was seriously wrong. Demyx was not the type to sit alone in a room and cry. But now was not the time to wonder and ponder about it. Let it sit. Let it be for a while. If only.

* * *

Oh angst.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry this took so long! I tried to make it longer/smuttier/better than the last one. =D

* * *

Fingers slowly played along skin, the tee shirt having been peeled off long ago. Demyx laughed as he clung to his brother's other hand, looking at the thin fingers with a smile. He was cradled softly against Zexion's bare body. It was the sexual comforting idea, and it seemed to work. Demyx felt better, Zexion felt better. It was amazing how simple it seemed. The outside arm retreated as Zex turned over, making Demyx sit up and look down at him curiously.

"Have I ever played guitar for you?" The blonde asked and Zexion's head turned back to smile at him.

"No, I don't think so."

"Can I?" Demyx asked with a grin and Zexion nodded as he sat up and leaned against the wall. The tall body got up and walked across the room, picked up the instrument and returned to the bed, sitting across from his lover. Demyx crossed his legs, strategically placing the guitar over his lap. He looked down as he began to softly stroke the strings, letting the music flow off of it like water running over rocks in a creek. Zexion watched, slightly surprised, he never realized how talented Demyx actually was. All anyone saw was a gorgeous, ditzy blonde boy, but Zexion saw more. Especially now. Demyx finished his song and looked back with a smile. "Did you like it?"

"I...loved it."

"Good! I wrote it for you."

"What?" Zexion asked, feeling amused at the prospect of someone writing a song for him. Demyx nodded as he set the guitar back down on the floor, leaned against the bed as he laid himself back down, his head in Zexion's lap. "Ah ah." Zexion squirmed under Demyx's hair rubbing against him, making the blonde laugh and move his head back and forth. Zexion bit his lip with a smile as he lifted the head off of him. "That's not a smart idea." He said as Demyx giggled, sat up and leaned against the wall beside his brother. "Why'd you write me a song?" Zexion asked as Demyx leaned against him, his lanky arm wrapped around the blondes body.

"I always write songs. You inspired that one." He smiled and looked p at his brother before kissing him gently. "Ever since we started...well, this, I've just been really.." Demyx sighed pleasantly before smiling. "Inspired." Zexion nodded slightly and grabbed the guitar again and placed it in his lap now. He stroked it gently, but instead of the soft melody that had flowed form it before, now it was just noise. They both cringed and Demyx laughed. "You don't know how to play."

"I could if I wanted to." Zexion replied defensively. Demyx simply laughed and took the guitar back, making Zexion lay down so he could lay his head down on his stomach. "I could."

"Ok. I believe you. Don't be so stubborn." The blonde giggled.

"I'm not stubborn." Demyx sat up and cocked an eyebrow at his lover who merely rolled his eyes. The blonde's lanky fingers gently tickled the bare stomach, making Zexion laugh loudly, something completely uncharacteristic of him.

"Yes you are." Demyx said through a laugh as he continued to tickle him.

"Ok ok! I am! Jesus cut it out!" Zexion pleaded and finally Demyx stopped tickling and rubbed gently instead, beginning to lay down once more.

"Hello!" Both boys bolted up at the sound of their mother's voice.

"Hand me my pants!" Zexion whispered as he stood up from the bed, watching Demyx pull his clothing over his skin quickly. Dem tossed the jeans at his face, making Zexion smirk as he pulled them on himself. They both collapsed, breathing heavily across from each other, blue eyes locked with gentle smirks as their mother emerged through the door.

"Hello boys!"

"Hey mom." Zexion murmured as he leaned back in his desk chair, trying not to appear tired.

"You two have been spending so much time together lately!" She squealed, excited at the prospect of having two sons who got along so well, she was luckier than all the other mothers. Their sons fought and bickered and broke things. Her sons stayed in their rooms and stayed up late and talked. She sighed pleasantly as she gazed lovingly at her two wonderful sons.

"Yea...we've uh...just become friends again I guess!" Demyx said with a smile at his mother. She nodded and flashed a toothy grin.

"I thought you two weren't gonna be home for a few days." Zexion said and she shrugged.

"Well, apparently, we're having a surprise visit from your aunt and uncle and their kids. So we had to come home." Demyx shot Zexion a sideways glance but only received an eye roll in response. "Anyways! Your father and I have to go get some groceries so we'll be back!" Their mother left, clicking the door shut behind her. Demyx bounced up, locked the door and plopped down on Zexion's lap, wrapping his arms around his brother's neck and leaning down to roughly kiss him.

"Our mother _just_ left." Zexion said with a smirk as his hand ran down Demyx's thigh, obviously ignoring his own advice. The blonde giggled lightly as he moved his lips softly against his lover's neck, over his cheek and finally on his practically matching lips. Zex smiled as their lips moved in synch, slightly opening his mouth, letting his brother's tongue playfully slip inside and dance along with his own. Hands moved over body and under clothing, so familiar at this point, so normal and comfortable.

"We have to go to a family dinner tonight." Demyx whispered into his lover's ear as his hand unbuttoned Zexion's pants. Zex merely smirked as he lifted Demyx off of him and slipped down the blonde's pants. He stood and lifted Dem's shirt over his head.

"Then I guess we need to have as much fun as we can now." Zexion whispered back as he pulled the thin hips towards him, pressing them against his waist. He backed up, sitting down on the bed, letting Demyx fall onto him. They both laughed as their lips met once more.

"Hmm...what can we do for fun." Demyx pondered aloud with a smirk as his hands ran over Zexion's stomach, slightly lifting his shirt until he decided to push it up and completely get rid of it. The blonde straddled the boy's waist, leaning up as he rested his hands on Zex's bare chest.

"Gee. I dunno. What's fun?" He asked in response as his thumbs hooked on the edge of Dem's boxers, slowly beginning to pull them down. The blonde lifted his hips, allowing the boxers to be stripped away quickly, pushing them down himself to the floor. Demyx giggled as he grabbed Zexion's boxers and pulled those down as well. Both pairs laid intermingled on the carpet as their bodies met, their skin rubbed against one another as Demyx laid on top of Zex, but only for a mere moment. The slate haired boy locked his hands together behind the bare back as he turned over to lay on top of the blonde.

"This is fun." Demyx giggled as he leaned up on his elbows to smile at his brother.

"Really? I don't think this is too fun." Zexion teased as he laid his hands on his lover's knees, shifting his body lower to gently place his lips on Dem's.

"Liar." Demyx whispered into his ear before he leaned back up. His brother merely smiled in response as his grip on his knees tightened and he slowly spread his legs open. The blonde bit his lip in anticipation as his brother adjusted his hips to move closer, practically inside of him. Zex laid his body down on top of his brother, tenderly nibbling on the blonde boy's neck. Demyx moaned quietly in the other boy's ear, only making him more eagerly bite and kiss the creamy neck. "Please....go." Demyx whispered and Zexion nodded, his head laying down on the soft shoulder as he finally stopped teasing and pushed inside, making Demyx cry out quietly. His mouth was captured soon though by his lover's lips, their tongues soon dancing together again, moaning passionately into each other's mouths. "I...love you." Demyx said through heavy breathing as his fingers dug into the bony back. Zexion nodded again against his brother's shoulder, feeling himself about to give. He moaned loudly and couldn't help himself as he bit down on Demyx's collar bone, making the blonde cry out. "Oh Zex!" Demyx screamed, squeezing his eyes shut and silently thanking his parents for not being home. "Harder." Demyx begged quietly and enjoyed the sensation of teeth clamped down on his skin, Zexion's hips bucking back and forth still, slower now, the soft stomach rubbing against him until he finally gave too. Both boys struggled for air as Zexion very slowly pulled out, lingering outside until he finally held Demyx closer to his chest. "I love you so much." Dem whispered against his brother's chest.

"I love you too." Zexion said into the blonde mass of hair, rubbing his face against it. The boy on top of him nodded and smiled against skin. This was perfect.

~0~

And then it wasn't. Zexion and Demyx sat on the sofa, not touching, wanting to touch, needing to simply be able to hold each other. They glanced at one another and smiled awkwardly, knowing what was going through each of their heads as they listened to their mother in the kitchen cooking away. Zex changed the channel.

"Cecil...I love you...." They couldn't help but look at each other and smile before Zex flipped a button. A young couple held hands and gazed at each other longingly, the woman looked down coyly only to have the man lift her face up again and kiss her roughly. Demyx's face turned a bright red as he looked over at his brother who watched the screen with widened eyes. He looked over and tried to smile before clearing his throat and once more, changing the channel.

"You are the one. You'll never be alone again. You're more then in my head - you're more." The brothers smiled gently at each other as they listened to the music playing, leaking from the screen. Zexion cleared his throat again before flipping the channel.

"Oh god! Harder! Faster!" The remote jumped into the air as Zex flinched, struggled with the device and finally changed the channel. Both boys looked at each other with wide eyes before bursting out into laughter. Until someone knocked on the door. They both simply sat staring at the wooden door, in surprise and hoping that maybe they'd go away.

"Can someone get that please?" Their mother asked in an exasperated tone from the kitchen. Demyx nodded absentmindedly as he stood and walked cautiously to the door, as if someone dangerous was on the other side. He slowly opened it but soon grinned and squeed as soon as he saw the other person.

"Hiiiii!!" He gushed and Zexion stood to see who was there. He couldn't help but smirk gently when he saw his older sister standing there with a huge smile.

"AHH!!" She exhaled and hugged Demyx close. "I've missed you two so damn much!!" She cried out and grabbed Zexion now too, pulling him in too.

"What are you doing home Tifa?!" Demyx asked excitedly and she let go of them.

"I came to see you guys! Mom called me and said that we were having a family dinner so I thought I'd just come down!"

"But that's a seven hour drive." Zexion mentioned and Tifa rolled her eyes good naturedly.

"Well, sorry, I'm putting you out of a room Zex. You can bunk with Dem tonight though right?" Tifa said as she ruffled her younger brother's hair. Demyx and Zexion glanced at each other with grins as their sister walked into the kitchen.

* * *

Well I don't think they're gonna have a problem sharing a bedroom do you? Hehe.


	13. Chapter 13

We all remember the family dinner tonight right? Of course we do! Let's watch shall we?

* * *

"So! How's school guys?" Tifa asked from across the table, everyone else glanced up from their plates and watched her smile openly at her brothers.

"School's good. But you know it's summer now right?" Zexion asked with a smirk and Tifa smiled coyly as she lifted her glass of water to her lips.

"Guess I forgot. Maybe I'd know if _people_ called me more often." Dem and Zex both smiled.

"I apologize. We'll try harder." The slate haired boy murmured and Demyx nodded eagerly.

"Yea! We promise!" The blonde boy giggled and shoved a forkful of mashed potatoes in his mouth. "How's Aerith?" Demyx asked without a thought and immediately regretted it when Zex coughed loudly and smacked his thigh under the table. Tifa simply smiled a little and looked down at her fork sloshing around in her food.

"She's great."

"Well! How is everyone on your side?" Their mother interrupted, desperately trying to change the subject of conversation. She turned to her sister who sat stiffly in her chair, reminding everyone very much of their now deceased grandmother. Their aunt sat in an uncomfortable but proper posture, her ankles crossed under the table, her hands in her lap as she was finished eating after what seemed to be only three bites. Her two children sat on either side. Namine sat looking sadly at her plate, her hands folded properly in her lap like her mothers. Cloud sat on the other side, watching his sister intensely, trying to figure out how he had let this happen to her.

"Everything is wonderful out by us." The frigid woman responded and tried to smile but it came out looking awkward and strained. "Demyx." She said and the blonde head shot up, looking only a little terrified. "How...is everything?" His aunt asked and he grinned.

"Super!" He replied and his siblings couldn't help but smile and look down at their plates, trying to conceal their grins away from their mother. For some reason, their mother always felt like she had to change everything for her sister. When they were young and still completely under the parental thumb, they remembered having to change their clothes and attitudes and basically everything when they came for a visit. They remembered little Cloud with a stern look on his face constantly and even littler Namine, the Namine who used to smile. And then their aunt who never actually changed. She still wore the same button up blouses and long skirts, still had that same forced smile that only presented itself when absolutely necessary.

"Demyx has been looking at going to a really great art school on the coast." Their mother said and her sister looked at her now.

"Art...school?" She said with disgust and turned back to her nephew. "Oh Demyx. You can do so much better."

"That's what I've figured out." He said happily with a sneaked glance at Zexion. "But enough about me! We haven't seen you guys in a while! Cloud how are you?" Cloud's face turned away from his sister and he smiled gently at his cousin.

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking." Cloud nodded lightly before looking back at his sister.

"Oh uh...no prob!" Demyx said and shrugged with a worried look at his sister and brother. And then the buzzing began. Everyone tried to ignore it but it would not go unnoticed by their aunt.

"What is that infernal noise?" She said in annoyance and Demyx blushed as he pulled his cell phone from his pocket.

"Demyx...you know there are no cell phones at dinner." His mother quietly lectured, wishing she could ass 'when she's here.'

"Sorry..." Demyx murmured with a shy smile but read his message anyways. He looked back up and at Zexion. "Do you wanna go out with Aqua and Rikku tonight?"

"Sure."

"Oh boys, that's so rude. Your cousins and aunt _and sister_ have come to see you and you're leaving?" Their mother looked at them with exasperation.

"Well, do you guys wanna come?" Demyx asked giddily and Zexion bit his tongue as he rolled his eyes and smacked Demyx again under the table. "Ow! Um..I mean! You're right mom, that's really awful of me! I'm sorry! How bout we all go out tonight ok? And we can hang out with them tomorrow!"

"My that sounds lovely but I think--"

"I'd love to." Cloud interrupted his mother and for the first time that night, Namine looked away from her plate. He smiled at her and nodded lightly. She tried to smile until she caught her mothers eyes, those piercing, angry eyes caught her eyes, practically screaming no.

"I'd....love to go too....if you'll let me." Namine turned away from her mother and smiled gently at Zexion and Demyx.

"Of course! This will be so fun!" He gushed and bounced in his seat, making Tifa have to hold back a fit of giggles. Zexion looked up at Cloud and smirked slightly.

~0~

"So whatcha guys wanna do?" Demyx asked and turned around in the passenger seat to look at Namine, Cloud and Tifa crammed in the back.

"Why do you two get to sit in the front?" Tifa asked with a scowl and Demyx poked her nose.

"Because this is our car silly sister!" She merely rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Where do you guys wanna go? I mean, you guys don't really get to go out much do you. So we'll leave it up to you."

"Namine?" Cloud asked and she turned her face away from the window. "Where do you wanna go?" He asked and patted her knee gently. She opened her mouth a little but then closed it again.

"Do you like dancing?" Zexion asked and peered at the back seat through the rear view mirror. Namine locked eyes with him and nodded slightly.

"Yay! Can we go to The Peach Pit?! Please Zex!" Demyx pleaded but Zex only rolled his eyes.

"Does anyone have a problem with going to a gay club?"

"People still actually go there?" Tifa asked with curiosity and Dem giggled as he nodded at her.

"Cloud...you don't..."

"I'm not my mother Zexion. Please don't insult me." Cloud said with a small smirk. "I'd also like to...apologize for her..." He mumbled and Tifa looked over at him.

"Why? Was something wrong?" She asked sarcastically and Namine giggled very quietly. Cloud looked at his sister and smiled.

"She's just ignorant. Don't worry about it." Zexion responded.

"Yea! If you're gay you kinda have to get used to it." Demyx added with a grin.

"Well. She's not actually aware that you're gay Dem. Just Tifa. So, sorry Tif."

"Meh. I couldn't care less what your stuck up mom thinks. I mean she's got a serious stick up her ass." She replied with a smirk and Cloud nodded thankfully. "But back to my lovely gay brothers!"

"Zex, you're gay?"

"My my, isn't this a lovely evening of family getting to know each other." Zexion groaned and his siblings both laughed. "Yea, I like men." He admitted with a smile.

"How's your boyfriend Dem Dem?" The brunette girl asked as she ruffled the blonde hair in front of her.

"I broke up with that ass hole! He was cheating on me with some under age skank!"

"Ouch. Harsh. Aw Dem Dem! You'll find someone better soon!"

"I know I will." Demyx said, feeling a blush slowly crawling across his face as he took the risk to let his hand move towards Zexion's in the concealing darkness of the car. Their fingers intertwined and unlocked quickly.

~0~

Demyx danced away from the car giddily and towards the bouncer. Cloud and Tifa followed less eagerly. Zexion stepped out of the car, waiting patiently for Namine who stood at her door, watching the bouncer turn people away.

"You eighteen?" He asked and when the boy in front of him shook his head, he merely waved his hand and the boy pouted as he walked away.

"Zexion...I'm not eighteen. I'm sixteen."

"Nam, we know the bouncer. It's alright." Zexion encouraged with a smile and she followed anxiously.

"Hi Barrett!" Demyx shouted and waved happily at the large man guarding the door.

"Hey guys. Tifa?"

"Hi Barrett..." She mumbled with a smile.

"You haven't been here in a while. I thought this town was below you at this point." Barrett arched an eyebrow at her with a smirk as she rolled her eyes.

"I came home to see my lovely brothers." She insisted and laid her hands on her hips in a fit.

"I see then. And the two blondes?"

"They're our cousins!" Demyx sang out and Barrett nodded as he unclamped the chain across the entrance to the disheartening of those waiting in line. A chorus of groans rang out as the group walked in. The lights flashed around the room and the music throbbed in each of them.

"I forgot how loud this place is!" Tifa yelled and Demyx and Zexion both laughed.

"It's a club Tif! It's supposed to be like this!" Zexion tried to explain but his sister rolled her eyes.

"Yea! You just don't like it 'cuz you're old and in a lovey dovey serious relationship and don't like to party!" Demyx cried loudly as they all walked towards the bar.

"Whatever!" Tifa screamed out with a smile as she leaned back onto the bar.

"TIFA?!" Someone screamed and Tifa looked out at all the people with alarm. "TIFA?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE HERE!!"

"Oh god...Yuffie!" Tifa gushed mockingly as Yuffie bounced over.

"YOU GOTTA DANCE WITH ME!!" Yuffie screeched and dragged the resisting Tifa to the dance floor. Namine giggled quietly as she watched her cousin get forced to dance.

"Hey blondie." Namine looked up now with wide eyes to a girl who practically towered above her. "Wanna dance?"

"O-oh no...that's ok..." Namine smiled politely.

"Go!" Demyx urged and pushed the petite blonde girl forward. She looked up at her brother who nodded with a smile.

"O-ok..." She replied and nodded, allowing the taller girl to take her hand and lead her away.

"See?! Fun for everyone! Well...except Tifa." Demyx giggled and clamped his hand over his mouth.

"Who is that she's dancing with?" Cloud asked as he watched the little brunette dance around the eye rolling Tifa.

"Ex." Zexion said simply and smiled at his sister.

"Hi Dem!" The three remaining boys looked up to see the pink haired wonder Marluxia coming towards them.

"Hi Marly!" Demyx yelled over the music and waved him over.

"How is--oh my! Who are you?" Marluxia gushed and leaned on Cloud.

"That's our cousin Cloud."

"Cloud? Like from the heavens?" Marluxia asked casually and batted his lashes. Demyx and Zexion couldn't help but laugh. "Would you like to dance you handsome devil you?"

"Oh uh no thanks."

"Aw come on Cloud! You just sent your sister away with someone! Go dance!"

"Yea, come on. You're not your mother remember?" Cloud smirked and looked back at Marluxia.

"Sure. Let's dance." He said as Marluxia grinned wickedly and pulled him to the dance floor as well.

"Well...looks like everyone's out having fun...but us." Demyx pouted at his brother who merely smirked, looked at his family, all busy dancing and enjoying themselves. He leaned over quickly and kissed Demyx who laughed. "Bad brother." He teased and Zex rolled his eyes.

"We have all night. We have to bunk remember?" Demyx bit his lip and nodded excitedly.

"HEY! DEMYX! ZEXION!" Both heads shot up and they looked on with horror at those approaching them.

"Well if it isn't our favorite boy couple."

"Yes, our favorite! Who _said_ they were busy tonight!"

"I think they lied to us Rikku."

"Why yes I believe they did!"

* * *

That was long. *phew* Oh my. What will happen now that Rikku and Aqua have shown up? Will their secrets be revealed to everyone? Will the jig be up? Tune in next time to see! XD


	14. Chapter 14

I've been updating a lot lately because I'm going on vacation tomorrow and I probably won't be able to update for about a week. So enjoy this chapter! It's probably the last for a little while. Sorry it's not better. ^_^'

* * *

"H-hi guys!" Demyx forced himself to say with quick looks at his cousins and sister. "What are you doing here?"

"We wanted to go out tonight. _With_ you guys! But apparently, you were busy." Rikku scolded and pouted at them. "Why'd you lie to us?"

"Now Rikku...come on. Maybe they have a good reason." Aqua crossed her arms and watched the two boys in front of her as their faces grew more terrified each second. "What's wrong?" She asked and turned around to see two blondes and a brunette girl coming at them.

"Oh god. Oh god. Zex! What do we do?!" Demyx whispered and turned to his brother who could only look at him with wide eyes, at a loss for words. "Zex!" Demyx urged as their family came closer.

"Aqua, Rikku. Please please don't mention anything about _us_." Zexion begged quietly and both girls looked at him curiously. "_Please_." Aqua nodded and squeezed Rikku's hand who nodded as well.

"Hey?" Tifa said as she approached and looked between her brothers. They only looked away though. "Hi, I'm Tifa. And you are?"

"I'm Rikku! And this is Aqua. We're friends of Demyx and Zexion!" Aqua waved from behind her girlfriend.

"Ah I see. Well, this is Cloud and Namine." Tifa said and the two blondes nodded at them. "Oooh. You're the ones who wanted to go out with them tonight!"

"Yes, but they ditched us." Aqua smirked at the two boys who felt like their lives were about to end.

_This is it. This is the end. It's over. What the fuck were we thinking? _

Zexion screamed inside his head and looked at the blonde boy next to him. Demyx looked around at everyone with wide eyes.

_Oh god! Oh god! I don't want this to end! I don't want...I don't want anyone to know! No one can know! What are they gonna think?! Oh god I'm gonna pass out. Oh god._

Demyx felt his heart beating faster and faster, trying to get out his chest. As if if his heart could get out, get away and escape it would be fine. It wouldn't be crushed. It would be fine. Everything would be fine. He prayed and begged and pleaded silently with god, with whoever was listening.

"Yea sorry about that." Tifa chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck. "Listen, I'm gonna go call Aerith. I told her I'd call tonight. It was nice meeting you. I'll be outside guys." The tall brunette walked away with a quick smile at the two stranger girls before her.

"Bye!" Rikku waved happily.

"Well, then I guess we'd better get going then!" Demyx urged and Zexion nodded.

"Oh come on! We didn't even get to dance!"

"Rikku I promise you we will go dancing later this week." Zexion said sternly and her eyes widened. She nodded and looked at Aqua who narrowed her eyes at the boy couple before her.

"That sounds fine." Aqua said suspiciously. "We'll see you guys later I guess."

"Alright! Bye!" Demyx said and began to push everyone towards the door leading to freedom.

"Guys wait." Namine mumbled and they all looked at her with surprise. "I-I just wanted to say..." The petite blonde looked down at her hands. "Thank you." She looked up and smiled slightly as her brother patted her shoulder.

"You guys are good cousins." Cloud added as he led his sister out. Zexion squeezed his eyes shut and Demyx's mouth dropped.

"So close." Zexion whispered and turned to see Aqua and Rikku watching them.

"You guys...are their cousins?"

"Rikku, it's not--"

"You guys are related." Aqua said out loud, trying more to realize it herself. "That's why...you didn't want us to say anything to them. That's your family. Your conjoined family because you have the same family because you're related." The blue haired girl rambled, trying to sort things out.

"Wait. So you guys are family?" Rikku asked as she cocked her head to the side. Zexion sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Yes." He admitted and was surprised at the wave of relief that washed over him. It was...relieving to have someone else know. Sure, the next things that would come would be horrible, but at least someone knew.

"That's..." Rikku started but lost her words. She looked at her girlfriend in hopes of her finishing her thought for her.

"Guys. It's really not that bad." Aqua smiled lightly and shrugged. "It's nothing to be ashamed of." Demyx and Zexion looked at each other with curiosity and shock.

"Are you kidding me? This is has been eating us alive for weeks." Zexion said and grabbed Demyx's hand. The blonde smiled sadly at him.

"You guys are just cousins! It's not that bad!" Rikku said happily. The two boys both sighed heavily and felt even more relieved now. They didn't know. No one knew still. They assumed the least shameful thing they possibly could. They couldn't believe what it actually was.

"You really think so?" Demyx asked with tears in his eyes. He laughed lightly as Zexion smiled and wiped them away.

"Oh Demy! Please don't cry! It's not a big deal!" Rikku insisted as she hugged him. "We still love you guys!" Demyx laughed loudly as he cried and hugged her back.

"Yea. It's really not that bad. Trust us ok?"Aqua said and patted Zex's shoulder. He nodded and smiled at her.

"Thank you guys." The blonde boy whined happily as he now clasped his lover's hand. Zexion smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

"We really have to go now but we'll call you guys ok?" Zexion said as he led his lover out of the club. The two girls waved at them as they left.

"Hey, our friends stayed in--Dem! What's wrong?!" Tifa asked and grabbed his shoulders. "Zex! What'd you do?!" Zexion rolled his eyes as he walked to the driver's side.

"Tif...he didn't do anything. I'm just a crybaby." Demyx smiled and nodded at his sister. She looked at him with worry before hugging him.

"Gawd you're emotional." She sighed and he laughed lightly.

* * *

SO! Now Rikku and Aqua are paritally aware. Kind of anyways. And next? Bunking for the night. =3


	15. Chapter 15

YAY WIRELESS INTERNET IN THE AIR PORT! Anyways! So while I was gone and had no internet for a week, I wrote some stuff out of boredom! So yay for you! Enjoy!

* * *

"I'm so fucking tired I could just die." Tifa whispered loudly as they all walked into the house. Namine nodded lightly as Cloud patted her shoulder for what seemed the millionth time that night. "Do you guys wanna share Zex's room and I'll take the living room? I mean since you guys weren't actually planning on staying the night." Tifa said to the two blondes behind her but they shook their heads.

"The living room is fine. Thank you." Cloud said with a small nod as Namine walked to a sofa and practically collapsed. He walked to the recliner and propped up the foot stool.

"Ok. Night guys." Tifa said and hugged her two brothers before she walked up the stairs.

"Night Tif." Demyx whispered. He turned to wave good night to his cousins as Zexion nodded at Cloud who was the only one of the two actually still awake. The two brothers slowly paced up the stairs and towards Demyx's room. The blonde held the door open as the slate haired boy came through only to slowly and quietly close it as Zex walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. Demyx looked at the boy he loved and smiled coyly, not knowing exactly what to say.

"Dem..." His brother started for him and he let out a deep breath before sitting down at his desk. "That was ridiculously close tonight." Zexion sighed as he raised his hand to his forehead and laid back onto a pillow.

"Yea I know that." He replied as he held his stomach, trying to push down the thoughts of how horribly close this came to being revealed.

"We can't...take chances like that." Zexion stared up at the ceiling, feeling his heart trying to claw it's way out of his chest. His whole body was burning.

"What do you mean?" Demyx asked with wide eyes. He prayed this wasn't going where he thought it was.

"Demyx do you realize how risky this is? Do you realize what would happen if anyone found out? We've avoided it until now, we've just ignored it. But the fact is there's something wrong. We are not supposed to feel this way."

"Zex..."

"And we can't do this anymore."

"Zexion!" Demyx jumped from his chair and hovered above his brother. "Why are you saying all this?!"

"Demyx people are sleeping. You have to calm down."

"No! No! Stop saying stupid things then!"

"Demyx please." The blonde leaned his hands down onto the bed, his face only inches away from his brother's. "This can't keep going." Zexion ignored the tears in Demyx's eyes despite how they made him feel horrible. Dem leaned further and pushed his lips against his brother's. It took all of Zexion's strength to not reach his hands up and pull him closer. Instead, he turned his head away, breaking the kiss. Demyx pulled away with a sob, quickly wiping his mouth and then his eyes.

"Zexion. I love you. Please stop." He said, trying to hold back full blown wails of heart break.

"Demyx I need you to understand." Zexion mumbled as he sat up, still resisting the urge to pull the crying boy onto him, to comfort him, to make the hurt go away. But he couldn't do that if he was the reason for the pain. He couldn't do it this time. "The way we feel...it's not supposed to be like this."

"No no no. This _is_ the way it's supposed to be! You're supposed to fall in love! People were meant to be together and happy like we are!" Demyx said with a sad smile and tears as he ran his hands over his lover's face. Zexion merely turned his head again, staring blankly at the wall as he desperately tried to block the sounds of Demyx's weeping.

"No. We're _brothers_. This is not normal."

"Zexion please. Please." Demyx begged with body shaking sobs. "We can do anything you want. We want. We can leave tomorrow. Or tonight. We can leave! No one will know! Ever!" Zexion squeezed his eyes shut as he held back his own tears. He turned to look at his brother and stood up.

"Demyx I love you but this isn't ok." Zexion finally allowed himself to look into Demyx's eyes. His heart shattered. "There's something wrong with us and I can't do it anymore." He laid his hand gently on the broken face of his brother. Demyx's frail hand reached up and quickly interlocked their fingers, not willing to let go for anything.

"Zexion no. No no no no. I love you please please don't do this. I don't care about anyone else. I only want you! I love you! And you love me! How can you say it doesn't matter!"

"I didn't say it doesn't matter. But this _can't_ keep going." Zexion pulled his hand away and walked to the door, opening it quietly and walking down to the living room. He could hear Demyx's heavy breathing, muffled cries, his pleas.

"Zexion? Where are you going? It's three in the morning." Cloud asked groggily as he sat up and watched his cousin walk to the door.

"Coffee." Zexion said quickly as he left, not waiting for a response. He tore down the street and towards the coffee shop he knew was closed. Everything was closed in this town by nine. The empty parking lot was solitude. The empty parking lot was peace. It was where he needed to be where he knew no one would see him. And then it came out. Zexion screamed at the top of his lungs, slammed his hands down on the steering wheel, didn't bother wiping away the tears that were now freely flowing. He looked at himself in the rear view mirror. Red eyes, pale, soaked face. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" He screamed at himself. "Why can't you be fucking normal?!" He took deep breaths, one after the other, hoping he would die, hoping he could just pass out and forget everything. And then when he woke up, he'd be normal. He wouldn't be in love with his brother, he wouldn't be such a fuck up. He looked at himself in the mirror again and smiled lightly. And the smile turned into a chuckle. And the chuckle turned into side splitting laugh. "You had everything you fucking moron. You had everything you wanted and you just let it go." He managed to choke out through laughing and still crying. He was about to throw up, his heart was going to implode, his whole face was about to burn off, his lungs were going to deflate. He was falling apart. Finally, the laughing died. The crying stopped. All he could do was look at himself again in the mirror. "There's something wrong with me." He said with a sigh as he released the seat, sending him flying backwards. He rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath. "It's better this way. He'll be happier." Zexion tried to assure himself that he was right. He was always right. But for once, he felt like maybe he actually wasn't.

~0~

Demyx sat on the edge of his bed, his knees clicked together, back and forth, he didn't blink or barely breathe. Just waited for the door to open. Just waited for Zexion to come back. He couldn't even cry anymore. He felt like if he cried anymore he would die. He knew this couldn't actually be happening. Zexion loved him. And he loved Zexion. So this wasn't true. He saw light from the corner of his eye. The sun was coming up. The pinkish orange light was flooding into his room and when he usually would've taken enjoyment from the beauty of the lighting and the fact that it was making everything in his room more beautiful, all he could do now was sit and wait. It must've been six. At least six. That's when the sun came up. He could hear his aunt getting up in the family room. Why did their family need a family room and a living room? He was trying to fill his mind with unimportant questions. Questions other than why did Zexion leave? Why didn't Zexion love him anymore? Why couldn't they just be together? Why did the world have to make them feel so horrible about the fact that _they loved each other?_ Demyx sat for another hour before he heard the front door open. He ran to the stairs and lingered there, watching Zexion walk into the living room. The mass of dark hair aimed up and their eyes immediately locked. Both pairs of red, sleepless, tired, weepy eyes.

"Zexion? Jesus where've you been? You look like shit." Cloud asked and Zexion looked away from his brother at the top of the stairs to now glare at his cousin.

"Thanks." He murmured as he made his way towards his room. He passed Demyx at the top without a word, a simple glance exchanged between them. He opened his door and spotted his sister lying on his bed. He groaned and picked up a book off his desk and chucked it at her.

"OUCH! What the fuck Zexion?!" Tifa yelled and bolted up.

"Get. Out." She looked up with a frown but once she saw him, she slid off the bed and walked towards him.

"Are you ok?" She asked and laid a hand on his shoulder only to have it drop to her side as he walked to his bed and collapsed. "Zex?" It was too late. He was face down on his pillow, already passed out. "What's wrong with him?" She asked Demyx as she left the room but the blonde only glared at her.

"I don't fucking know!" He yelled, stomped to his room and slammed the door. Tifa looked between her brother's rooms with wide eyes and then down the stairs where her two blonde cousins looked up just as confused.

"Do you know what's wrong with them?" She asked but Cloud and Namine both shrugged.

* * *

Please...don't hurt me... *cute smiles as I back away slowly*


	16. Chapter 16

Again...don't hurt me. See? Not the end! Another chapter!

* * *

"Zex?" He heard the door open and he looked up. His eyes wouldn't focus. He could only see blonde hair coming at him.

_Thank god. That was all just a dream. A horrible dream. We're still together. We still love each other. I didn't throw him away. I wouldn't because I love him. And now he's coming in here because he loves me and wants me to hold him. _

"Dem?" He asked back, barely raising his head up.

"No. Cloud. Tifa told me to come get you." Zexion groaned loudly and flipped back, pushing his face into his pillow.

"Go away. I'm trying to sleep."

"You've been sleeping for hours. Your parents want you to come down for dinner."

"Dinner?" Zexion asked quietly.

"I said you've been asleep for hours. Come on."

"No. I'm still tired. I'm fucking sleeping. Get out."

"Zexion. Tifa told me to come get you. Now get out of your fucking bed."

"If she wanted me so bad why didn't she just come up here to get me herself?" Zexion asked bitterly as he hugged his pillow tighter.

"Because Tifa can't do this." Cloud mumbled as he scooped Zexion up and tossed him over his shoulder.

"CLOUD! GOD DAMMIT PUT ME DOWN!" The significantly smaller boy screeched but Cloud only chuckled as he made his way towards the stairs. Zexion fruitlessly tried to push himself off, tried to kick Cloud in the stomach, tried to wriggle away but eventually, he just gave up.

_So this is what it's come to._

He slumped and weighed heavily on his cousin's shoulder, but Cloud didn't even notice. He was just thankful Zexion had finally stopped thrashing around.

"Well look who's finally up!" Tifa laughed as Cloud set a steaming Zexion down in a chair. He glared at his sister who's smile merely grew. "Finally. Now we can eat."

"Yes Zexion. That was very rude to sleep all day when you had company." Their aunt said loudly as she took a small bite of her vegetables. Everyone looked down the table at her except for Zexion and Demyx. The two brothers were now busy looking at each other. Their eyes met and they couldn't take them away, no matter how much it hurt to look at each other.

"I had a long night." Zexion said loudly, his eyes still locked with his brother's. Their aunt lifted her head slowly and looked down at him.

"That is not an excuse."

"Sure it is. I had a _long night_. A long night that didn't involve sleep. Which is why I slept all day." Zexion continued to grudgingly explain, still not looking at her.

"Zexion, please." His mother begged quietly.

"Young man if you're going to speak to me, have the decency to look at me." Zexion slowly turned his head to scowl at his aunt. "Now just _where_ were you last night?"

"I don't think that's any of your fucking business."

"Zexion!" His mother gasped and looked at her sister with horror.

"I demand that you tell me."

"You are not my parent or legal guardian and if you were I would _kill _myself. Because you're a miserable old fucking hag who hates everyone who isn't just like her. Especially faggots right? Because they're the scum of the earth? The only reason you hate them is because they're getting sex and you're not. _That's_ where I was last night. Getting hot fucking gay sex. Because _I'm gay_. I like men. I like dick." Zexion threw his chair back and stood up at the table. "And so is Demyx! And so is Tifa! And they're _your family! _So what's the fucking congregation gonna think about this?! A wholesome christian woman who has queers in her family. But you probably don't tell anyone. Just like you don't tell anyone how you fucking _abuse_ your children! Your own fucking daughter is _terrified_ of you! Her brother is the only one close to her who cares about her! You're just a weak fucking coward who wants control over someone smaller and weaker than you. You fucking bitch."

No one said a word. No one interrupted his rant. No one moved at all when he was finished. Not when he stomped away, not when they heard the front door slam, not when they heard the car speeding away from the house. No one looked at each other. And then it was too much. And Tifa and Demyx looked up and caught each other's eye. And they both started laughing. And their mother glared at them until they looked her in the eye too and she started laughing. And their father who sat there in shock, not knowing what to say, started laughing. Cloud and Namine glanced at each other across the table and tried hard to hold it in. And their mother just sat there, bubbling, seething over, about to burst.

"_This is how you raise your children._" She hissed at her sister and she stopped laughing. She looked down the table at her sister, the one who made her change and tormented her and judged her.

"Yes. I raised my children to be honest and open." Zexion's mother said and shrugged, trying not to laugh anymore. The aunt stood slowly and glared at her sister.

"How did it manage that all your children are homosexual and _insane_ and mine are perfectly normal? _What did you do wrong Lulu?_"

"Oh shut up. We are _not_ normal. You tried to beat the complexities out of us but you know what? You're not doing this anymore. To me. And _especially _not to Namine." Cloud stood and stared at his mother. Not with anger or sadness. He just stared as if stating a fact.

"LeBlanc...I think it would be best if you left." Lulu said as she slowly stood. Her sister continued to scowl at her until finally she walked to the door and left. Lulu looked at her niece and nephew. "Well...you're more than welcome to stay here! Right Laguna?" Lulu looked to her husband who nodded with wide eyes, still trying to figure out what just happened. Tifa leaned back in her chair and smiled at her parents.

"And that's why we let Zexion sleep as long as he wants."

"Enormous bitch fits." Demyx added with a nod.

* * *

So it's finally revealed! Their parents are Lulu and Laguna and the aunt is LeBlanc! Enoooormous bitch fits. I'm just like Zexy! Haha.


	17. Chapter 17

I really have nothing to say... ^_^'

* * *

Demyx ran his fingers over the paper gently and heard the door click open. He looked up and watched Zexion walk across the threshold. He tried to smile when he caught his brother's eye, but didn't manage very well. Zexion coughed quietly as he turned, avoiding the blue eyes that made his heart scream.

"You missed a big scene." Demyx said as he watched his brother try to escape him without a word. "Well, you caused the scene. But anyways. LeBlanc left and now Cloud and Namine live with us. Until their dad can get things ready for them anyways." Demyx prattled on, just trying to keep Zexion downstairs, trying to keep Zexion near him. But Zex just nodded and made his way to the stairs.

"Well! If it isn't the bitch himself! Gawd why are you fucking dramatic and angsty when you don't get sleep?" Tifa jumped in front of her brother, blocking the escape path to his bedroom. Zexion rolled his eyes.

"Are you honestly saying she didn't deserve it? She's a fucking prejudiced bigot bitch."

"Strong words from a tiny man." Cloud said as he walked down the stairs, moving past Tifa and Zex and towards the couch. Namine followed quietly behind. Everyone looked at her. She simply looked up and smiled slightly. Her brother grinned and patted her shoulder.

"So you people live here now?" Zexion asked with an edge of bitterness as he looked between his cousins.

"For a while."

"Great. This place wasn't crowded enough before."

"Hey, it's your fault. You didn't have to say anything to our mom." Zexion merely rolled his eyes, feeling slightly happy that he had been the cause for this, that he had had the guts for once to actually say something. He started to pace up the stairs and finally came to his door when he felt a tug on his hand. He turned and saw the blonde hair, automatically assuming it was Demyx. But it wasn't. The hair was too long, too yellow. The body was too short, too curved.

"Zexion?" Namine asked quietly and he looked down at her, softening his expression from what he had just blatantly aimed at Cloud. "Thank you. You said...all the things I wanted to say...." Zexion smiled lightly and ruffled her hair, finally understanding why Cloud did it so often with her. It was the only response to anything she did or said. It was the only thing you could think to do. He watched her veer off and back down the stairs. He even heard her laugh as he walked into his room and laid on his bed. He smiled again to himself as he let his eyes droop close. But he couldn't sleep now. It was too late. Too much had happened. His head was swimming and his body was crumbling. Zexion could only close his eyes and pretend to be asleep for a while.

~0~

"Hey Demy?" Tifa lolled her head to the side and smiled at her brother. Demyx looked up from the book in his hands and aimed wide eyes at her. "Is Zex ok?" She asked quietly and Demyx bit his lip, the dam between the cries that wanted to fall out.

"I'm sure he's fine. Just tired." Demyx struggled with his words. He didn't know what to say. He wasn't exactly sure what was exactly wrong. He assumed it had something to do with their fall out but then he felt he was being self absorbed, as if someone like him could cause this drastic change in a person.

"And what about you? Are you ok?" Tifa's hand slid over the arm of the chair and laid atop his. She looked at her little brother sadly, knowing that her brother's were spinning off, getting away from childhood and towards the real world. The awful real world where everything hurt like hell.

"I'm fine. Promise." Demyx said with a saddening smile, his eyes desperately holding back tears.

"Zex has a huge impression on you doesn't he?"

"What do you mean?"

"The book. I don't think I've seen you read anything other than Dr. Suess your whole life." The brunette explained with a smile as her blonde brother rolled his eyes.

"I guess...he just...said it was good. I thought maybe I'd like it."

"And do you?" Demyx looked at his sister. She looked like she knew. She didn't know of course, but it was her eyes. She always looked like she knew more than she let on. He looked down at the book in his hands and walked his fingers over the cover.

_"It's kind of...forbidden love."_

_"That's the most amazing kind."_

"Yea. Yea, I like it a lot."

"What's it about Demy?"

"It's about this boy and girl who fall in love but it can never be and..." Demyx choked on his words and smiled apologetically at his sister.

"Oh Dem Dem..." Tifa cooed as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug. "Demyx...I don't know what you guys are going through. I can't pretend like I do...but Demyx, I love you and I'm your sister and you know I'm always here for you right?" She pulled back to look at her brother nod. "Good."

"Tifa..."

"Yea sweetie?"

"Weren't you supposed to go back home to Aerith tonight?"

"Oh shit. Oh shit! Oh fuck!! How did I forget?!" Tifa cried out as she dropped Demyx's head and vaulted from her chair. She ran through the kitchen and whipped out her cell phone. "Aertih?! No don't yell. I'm sorry! I forgot! I FORGOT! What do you mean how?! I got caught up with my _family!_ You know how they are!" Tifa rambled loudly into the phone even as Demyx quietly tiptoed out of the living room and up the stairs. He walked past the family room and peered in to see his cousins sleeping peacefully, a faint smile painted on Namine's delicate face. He couldn't help but smile to himself. He continued down the hall and finally came to Zexion's room. He slowly opened the door, barely letting any light flood in and pool on the carpet. He leaned heavily against the edge of the door as he slinked around.

"Zexion?" He whispered and softly ran his feet across the carpet. "Zex?" He whispered a little louder as he sunk onto the cushioning of the bed. "I just wanted to tell you...you were right. This was...stupid. I just--"

"Demyx." Zexion mumbled into his pillow and opened his eyes. He still hadn't slept. "I'm not right. I'm wrong." The blonde boy tried to hold in his tears of joy and his laughter. Instead, he settled for leaning down and gently kissing his brother's forehead. The slate haired boy moved back, further against the wall as Demyx laid down. Zexion's arms wrapped around the small figure, pulling him closer. "There's still something wrong with me."

"Then there's something wrong with me too." Demyx shrugged lightly and felt Zexion's lips pull up against his shoulder.

"But I think I can live with it."

"Right. We can just move to Tahiti." Demyx giggled as he intertwined his fingers with his lovers and raised their conjoined hands to his lips and wondered silently if they really _could_ live with it.

* * *

See?! Back together! No need to hurt the author!! =D


	18. Chapter 18

Hello again dear readers! I know I didn't respond to any of the reviews for the last chapter but that's because I got so many haha. So thank you all for reviewing! It was/is greatly appreciated!

* * *

"Well family...I guess I'll see you in another seven months." Tifa said with a smile and a shrug but Lulu shook her head.

"No, I think you and Aerith should both start coming to visit us much more." Tifa nodded slowly and looked at her brothers.

"It's true. We miss you guys." Demyx laughed lightly as his sister enveloped him in a hug. "So come back!" The blonde boy insisted and the tall brunette rolled her eyes but nodded nonetheless.

"Alright alright. I promise." Tifa said with a small smile before hugging her other brother and laying her hand on the door knob. "You two be good ok?" She said and pointed a finger at them, wavering between the two. Demyx's eyes widened slightly.

"We always are." Zexion said casually as he rolled his eyes now and turned back to the stairs. Demyx smiled at his sister as she laughed and walked through the door. The tall blonde turned around to watch his brother slowly walk up the steps, towards his room and finally saw the door shut.

"Will you all be ok? We have to go pick some things up." Lulu asked as the two other blondes now in the house emerged from the family room and looked down the stairs.

"Yea! No worries mom!" Demyx insisted with a grin as his mother patted his face lightly. Laguna came down the stairs, politely passing by his niece and nephew and meeting his wife at the bottom.

"We'll be home in a few hours." His mother said before they finally left, leaving the blondes out in the house and the slate haired boy hoveled in his room.

"Do they leave like that a lot?" Cloud asked, looking at the door. Demyx pondered for a second then smiled sheepishly.

"Yea. Sorry. We're home alone a lot."

"No. It's a nice change. Our mother never left us alone." Namine nodded silently from behind her brother and Demyx smiled at her.

"Do you guys wanna do something? I can go get Zex from his room and we can go to the beach or something." Dem shrugged and looked at his cousins who merely looked at each other.

"Demyx...would you mind if we just stayed here?" Namine asked quietly.

"Oh sure! You guys are prolly tired from last night and everything."

"But if you two wanna do something that'd be fine. I think we could handle being left alone."

"Oh huh. Maybe!" Demyx grinned then heard the unmistakable sound of Zexion's door opening. "Zex? Do you wanna go do something?" The boy looked at his blonde brother and wondered without looking like he was thinking of anything. He obtained the uncanny ability to show no emotion whenever it suited him. He desperately wished he hadn't just gotten off the phone with Xion and told her he would go out now.

"I can't. I'm going out with Xion." He replied nonchalantly and noticed how Demyx tried not to look too extraordinarily hurt, especially after the past few days. "I'm sorry. We'll do something tonight alright?" Zexion said quietly as he took an unintentional step closer. He cleared his throat when he noticed, took a step backwards and quickly glanced at his cousins who weren't wise in the least.

"That's ok. It doesn't matter."

"No Dem, we'll go to the beach later ok?" Demyx couldn't stop the smile that slowly spread on his face.

"Ok ok." He rolled his eyes playfully and Zexion smirked before walking out the door and hopping into the car that was waiting for him.

"Zexion." The small girl in the driver's seat greeted.

"Xion." He replied as he sat down and she sped off down the street.

"I haven't talked to you in a while! I feel like we're losing touch my darling!" Xion gushed and Zexion rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"You're such a dramatic. Besides I'm sure nothings changed since the last time we hung out."

"That my dear friend is an incorrect statement. My life has taken a very serious turn dear." Zexion turned his head to look to look at Xion.

"What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about Luxord." Xion's eyes gleamed as her smile grew and she looked at Zexion for a moment before she had to refocus on the road. "Did you know his first name is Scott? Scott Luxord. Scott Luxord, the amazingly sexy Brit who is _amazing_ in bed."

"Xion!" Zexion shouted in surprise but his only response was giggling as she turned the car into a parking lot. "You're _sleeping_ with a _teacher_?!"

"No! No. I am _fucking _a teacher. And he is _amazing_!"

"Oh god Xi...what if you guys get caught? What are you thinking?"

"Hey, I'm thinking I wanted him and now I have him!"

"I thought you were a lesbian." Zexion sighed as he rubbed his eyes.

"No, I am _bisexual._ Open to all kinds of love. We've discussed this."

"How did this even happen?"

"Well, do you want to hear the story or are you gonna go all crazy bitchy on me?"

"No. Just talk."

"Ok. Remember like a couple weeks ago? It was me, you, Vinny and Gen and I was trying to tell all of you how _sexy_ he is but none of you would listen! And I mean, I thought 'It's summer. I'm not gonna have him as a teacher this year because he doesn't teach seniors. What the hell am I gonna do when I can't see him every day?!' But then it happened. A few days later, I went to the store right? I had to get some...feminine things. And of course. _Of course_. I run into him...."

"'Oh Xion. Hello.'

_Oh god. Oh god. Why now? Why now?!_

'Mr. Luxord! Hi! How's your summer? Good?'

'Oh yes. It's been wonderful. And I would hope yours has been good as well?'

'Oh yea. Def. I mean definitely. Great. Just great.'

'Well...that's good then. I suppose I'll see you when school starts again.'

'Yea. Ok. Bye Mr. Luxord.' So I'm just standing there pouting and he starts to walk away but then he turns back around.

'You're going to be a senior.'

'Um...yea.'

'Then I suppose I won't see you.'

'Oh yea...I guess not.'

'Well, that's quite disheartening. You were probably my favorite student of the entire year. Possibly in the last few years.'

'Oh. Mr Luxord. Thank you.' And I couldn't stop freaking giggling and blushing. And then he says in this creamy, delicious accent:

'Please, call me Scott.'

And I swear to god, I melted. I mean I'm standing in the aisle at the fucking grocery store and I could have fucking mounted him right there."

"Xion. Please."

"Sorry. Sorry! Ok, anyways!

'O-ok, Scott.'

'Well, are you excited to be a senior?'

'Yea, I guess. But I mean my friends already graduated. So I don't really know what I'm gonna do when they leave.'

'I'm sure you'll be fine. You're a wonderful girl. I'm sure you'll be able to make more friends.' And again. I'm standing there turning red like an idiot. And he's just smiling, looking fucking gorgeous. And finally he kinda coughs and says 'Are you busy now? I'd love to get some coffee with you.' I'm like beside myself with joy and I smile and say

'Oh sure. I think I could squeeze you in.' And I act like I don't realize what I just said and he gives me this kind of devilish smile. So we go get coffee and we sit there for hours just talking and finally he says

'Look at the time. I really must be going.'

'Oh really? Well I guess I should be going too.'

'Unless you're hungry.'

'Sure.' And i give him this big smile. And I get in his passenger seat and leave my car there and we go back to his apartment. We sit in the parking lot in this awkward silence for like 5 minutes before he turns and smiles at me and all of a sudden he just leans in and kisses me! And he pulls back really quick and starts rambling

'I'm sorry. That was terribly inappropriate.' And blah blah blah so I just take his face in my hands and kiss him again. So we're full blown making out in his car and I crawl over the divider thing and I'm straddling him in the driver's seat."

"Xion...." Zexion groaned quietly but she was on a roll. Nothing could stop this story at this point.

"And I was wearing that little black skirt? You know, the one I bought with you and Vin? And Vin said 'That's way too short.'"

"Is this really a significant part of the story?"

"Well I wanted you to know which skirt it was! So _fine._ Back to the story. So I'm straddling him in the driver's seat and he's gripping onto my legs and running his hand up the skirt and oh man. He fucking wanted me Zex. I reach down and unzip his pants and he slips down my panties and he's like fucking hard as a rock. So I lift up and then sit back down and we all know I'm so not a virgin but it _hurt._ That's how big he is Zexion. He hurt _me._" Zexion watched curiously as Xion's eyes widened at nothing and she licked her lips. She shuddered lightly and smiled before continuing her story. "It's like pitch black out and I can't see anything and it made it like a million times better. And I'm digging my nails into his shoulders while I'm lifting up and down and he moans and I moan and I swear that's the fastest I've _ever_ cum Zex." Xion looked over to her friend with wide eyes and a grin. Zexion rolled his eyes but smiled slightly.

"Xi, you're a whore."

"Oh shut up! Like you're not?!" Zexion looked at her with surprise. "That's right. _I know_." She said with a wicked grin and Zex tried to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach. She couldn't possibly mean what he thought. "Gen told me." Zexion let go of his breath and looked at his lap. Of course she didn't know anything. Why did he always jump to conclusions? "So who is it? Who's this person you're like so madly in love with?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Oh come on! Please? I just told you I'm sleeping with a teacher!"

"Xion, I'm not telling you."

"Zexion, if you do not tell me I just don't think our friendship could last." The boy simply rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat as she pouted beside him. "Please Zex?"

_Maybe..._

"No Xion I am not telling you."

"Why is it such a big deal?! Why won't you tell me you jerk?!" Xion laughed but Zexion felt like he was about to burst. "Please please please please please plea--"

"It's Demyx ok?! It's Demyx!"

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUUN. So it's out now. Someone knows. What now?


	19. Chapter 19

Now if we all remember correctly...Zexy just spilled the beans. Now what the fuck is gonna happen?! Read and find out! Gawd I sound like a cheesy commercial. -__-'

_

* * *

What did I just do?!_

Zexion screamed inside his head. His eyes were wide with fear as he stared blankly out at the parking lot. His whole body was trembling, hoping that somehow Xion hadn't heard what he said. He still tried to show no emotion but it was practically impossible at this point. He had just screamed his biggest secret, the worst secret.

"W-what?" Xion whispered in shock, staring at the steering wheel with big eyes. That wasn't something she was expecting. "Demyx? Dem?" Xion tried to figure it out and it was too much for Zexion. His shield, his emotionless barrier cracked and the tears started falling. "Your...brother?" The girl stumbled over her words as she continued to try and solve the puzzle. It was incomprehensible. Zexion sat still, trying to breathe, trying to stop crying, trying to turn back time to shut himself up. But it was too much. He couldn't hold anything in anymore. "You're in love with your brother." Xion said simply and finally returned to reality. She looked over and gasped quietly when she realized Zexion was sobbing in the seat next to her. "Zex! You're crying!"

"No shit." He breathed out as he rubbed his eyes.

"You _never _cry! You barely ever smile!"

"Xion, I just told you I'm in love with my _brother_ and you're freaking out about me crying."

"Well I mean...this is a big deal." Xion smiled lightly and wiped away a tear with her thumb. Zexion raised his head and looked at her suspiciously. She sighed and hung her head. "Zexion. You know me. You know how I feel about love and sex and all of that."

"So you don't think...I'm like a disgusting pervert or horrible freak?"

"Well, yea, you're a freak but I mean for lots of other reasons."

"I'm serious Xion. This has been killing me forever."

"Have you told him? I mean...Demyx? Does he know?"

"Xi, we've been sneaking around for weeks now."

"So he loves you too?"

"Yea...I mean I guess so. I don't see why he would risk everything on something like this if he didn't love me."

"Then...I don't see a problem." Xion replied quietly and looked at Zexion who looked back with confusion. "If you love him...and he loves you...I don't...see a problem Zex. You're not hurting anyone. You're just giving something the world needs more of. You're in love." She finished with a shrug and glanced over at him. She leaned over and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Zexion, there's nothing wrong with you ok?" She pulled back and looked at him sternly. "No matter what anyone else tells you. There is _nothing_ wrong with being in love."

"I'm not gonna tell anyone else Xion."

"So...what now? I don't really know what to say or do."

"I don't know."

"Tell me about him."

"What?"

"Tell me about Demyx!"

"Xion, you know Demyx."

"I know but I mean let's pretend that it's just some guy you met ok? Just pretend it's some guy I don't know and tell me how you fell in love with him and why you love him." Zexion sat silently, tears still falling though the shock was over.

"He's tall and lanky and blonde."

"Sounds hot!" Xion gushed and Zexion looked at her. They looked at each other with wide eyes before bursting into laughter.

~0~

Zexion walked into the house and quietly clicked the door shut.

"Hey Zex, what--oh my god! Are you ok?!" Namine rambled and rushed over towards the door, always the one to finally be loud when something was wrong.

"Yea, I'm fine. Are my parents home?"

"No, not yet...you're sure you're ok?"

"Yea, I'm just gonna go upstairs. I gotta talk to Dem." Zexion paced up the stairs slowly and knocked lightly on his brother's door. "Demyx?"

"Yes? Come in!" He pushed the door open and spotted the blonde laying on his bed, feet planted firmly on the wall, head hanging down over the edge. "Hi Zexy!"

"Dem...I have to talk to you..."

"Oh god. Are we breaking up again? Can we please not Zex? I love you so can we please not?" Demyx bolted up and frowned at his brother.

"No no, Dem, I don't wanna break up." Zexion whispered as he sat down on the bed. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against his lovers. "I love you." Zexion smirked and Demyx laughed lightly.

"I love you too. Why so affectionate?"

"I told."

"What?"

"I told someone."

"Zexion!" Demyx jumped off the bed, throwing Zexion's arms off of him and wrapping his own around himself. "How could you tell someone?! You told them the truth?! Who did you tell?!" The blonde ranted and impatiently paced across the carpet.

"I told Xion."

"Oh god oh god oh god. What'd she do? Is she gonna tell people? She's gonna tell people isn't she?"

"Dem, no she's not gonna tell anyone."

"How could you tell her Zexion?! How could you do this?!" Demyx started to cry and eventually plopped down on the floor, crossing his legs, leaning against the wall and rubbing his arms.

"Dem, are you ok?"

"No! No I'm not ok! What's gonna happen now Zexion?"

"Nothing. She...gets it."

"Who could get this Zex?"

"She does. You know her. She's all 'free love'. Besides, she has no room to talk."

"What? Why?"

"She's fucking a teacher."

"What?!" Demyx cried out, slowly getting over his worry.

"Yea, she's sleeping with Luxord."

"Luxord?! Gawd, he's gorgeous." Demyx chewed on a fingernail and smiled lightly as Zexion glared at him. "I always thought he was gay."

"Guess not. Unless he's all 'all love is good' too. Which is possible. That might be why he's fucking a student."

"Stop saying fucking." Demyx groaned quietly with a grin.

"Fucking." Zexion teased as he leaned off the bed and kneeled on the ground.

"Stop it!" Demyx giggled as his lover inched closer on his knees.

"Fuck."

"Zex."

"King."

"Fuck king?" The blonde boy giggled loudly before Zexion pressed his lips against his.

"I am the fuck king." Zexion whispered before kissing him once more.

"Yes your highness."

"Come on, let's go to the beach." The slate haired boy whispered as he grabbed the blonde's hand, dragging him up and towards the door.

"Yes your highness."

* * *

Ok so I'm sure some of you are going "There is no chance in hell Xion would just be ok with them being together! That's not normal blah blah blah!" Well heres a story! Once upon a time there was a girl who believed in love more than anything, who believed it didn't matter who loved who. Gender didn't matter, age didn't matter, race didn't matter, religion, money, family, friends, where they came from, where they were going, nothing mattered except love. And she very firmly believed that if you could find someone who loved you and you loved, then it didn't really matter. And this girl was me. Shocking right? So Xion is _very_ loosely based on me. _Very loosely_ as in I'm not screwing a teacher...but we've entered a TMI area! So! Yea! That's Xion's reaction! I don't think you guys would hope for some heartbreaking tear between friends but who knows? People love angst. And this story's full of it. And that's my rant for the night! Huzzah!


	20. Chapter 20

This one's kind of a shorty but still! Huzzah for new chapters right? ^_^

* * *

Demyx sighed loudly as he leaned back on his palms, sinking further into the sand, water dripping off of him and coagulating beneath him. He sighed again as he looked over at Zexion.

"Why don't you ever go in the water?" The blonde asked and Zexion looked back at him curiously.

"I don't like the water."

"Then why do we go to the beach?"

"Because you like the water." Zexion shrugged and continued reading his book.

"Why are you like that?"

"Like what?"

"You always...put me first. Don't you ever want to just care about yourself? About what you want to do?" Demyx pondered aloud as he brought his knees to his chest. Zexion looked at him curiously again.

"Dem, are you ok?"

"I just...wanna know. You never do what you want to do."

"I want to make you happy. You being happy makes me happy which is why this worries me. Is something wrong lately?"

"No...I'm fine. I was just curious." The blonde boy ran his finger through the sand, embedding a circle into the earth while his brother watched intently. "Do I make you happy Zex? Because that's all I want...and sometimes it's just...I feel like nothing makes you happy. Because you never talk and you never--"

"Demyx, believe it or not, this is the happiest I've ever been in my entire life." Zexion smiled lightly at his brother who merely looked at him with sad eyes.

"Promise?"

"Promise." He replied as he set his book to the side and gently pressed his lips against his lovers. Demyx couldn't help but smile a little, even as Zexion pushed him down onto the sand, their lips moving in sync. "I think last time we tried this here we were interrupted." He smirked before leaning down again.

"That's true. But I think..." Demyx trailed off and easily took control of the situation, now on top of Zexion's lap, their thighs rubbing against each others. "I was on top last time." The blonde on top smirked down at his brother.

"Yea. I think that's right. And I was about here." Zexion murmured as he hooked his thumbs onto the edge of the other boys trunks, eagerly awaiting the lifting of hips. And finally the promised action was carried through. Both boys looked around, making sure no one was around this time as Demyx tugged on his brother's jeans.

"You realize we're naked on a beach right now?" The blonde boy giggled once the jeans had been tossed to the side.

"An abandoned beach."

"Still. This is a public place and we're breaking the law."

"Dem...I'm pretty sure we're breaking other laws that more people might care about." Demyx rolled his eyes with a smile before leaning down and kissing Zexion. His hands ran over the other boys bare chest, gripping onto his waist as he lifted his body up. Zexion waited patiently, gazing at the boy on top of him with longing. It was true, he didn't show emotion very often, but if anyone paid attention, they could see it in his eyes very seldom. His own thin fingers played along the fair skin, finally clenching onto the blonde's sides as he settled down, pushing him inside. Demyx bit his lip and smiled down at his brother who could do nothing but smile back and moan quietly as the boy on top began to thrust up and down slowly. "Demyx..." Zexion groaned, trying to hold it in but Demyx leaned down and placed his lips over his own, making him quiet.

"Shh..." Demyx whispered before running his tongue over the sensitive spot on Zexion's neck, making the slate haired boy shudder lightly. "Just--" Demyx interrupted himself with a moan. "Lemme make you happy." He managed to finish before letting out another groan of passion.

"You always do." Zexion breathed out with another moan. He cried out louder as he felt himself give into Demyx and he pried his eyes open to look up at the boy he loved. "You make me happy." He whispered as he sat up, Demyx awkwardly sitting on top of him, legs wrapped around his sides. He again kissed the boy on him before pushing the blonde down on the sand. "You've always made me happy." Zexion kissed every inch of Demyx's neck and chest, lingering over his stomach but finally moved down, pleasing the impatient blonde boy. He whimpered with delight as he felt his lovers mouth wrap around him. He tried not to scream too loud, occasionally letting out a noisy moan when Zexion moved his head back slower or sucked a little harder or ran his teeth down the shaft or circled his tongue around it.

"Zexy. You make me happy." Dem managed to gasp out and at last let go.

"Don't call me Zexy." Zexion said with a smirk as he lifted his head up, resting it on his brother's stomach. Dem just giggled until they heard the roar of an engine. The two boys looked at each other with wide eyes before grins slowly spread on their faces.

"Get off! I gotta put on pants!" Demyx squealed with excitement even as Zexion shook his head against his stomach, not allowing him to stand. "Zex!" Dem begged with a grin but he persisted in weighing him down.

"No ones coming." Zexion laughed as Demyx wriggled under his arms.

"No, that's not--oh god!" Both boys heads shot up and looked towards the end of the beach where a tiny blonde girl stood covering her eyes and her blue haired girlfriend was turning red.

"H-hi guys." Aqua yelled down the sand towards them.

"Sorry! Cover your eyes for a second and we'll um...put on a pants!" Demyx yelled back and Aqua did as she was told. "I told you to get off me." He hissed at Zexion with a smirk, but the only response he got was chuckling as Zexion slipped back into his jeans. "Ok! All unexposed now!" He said and smiled at the blushing girls.

"We uh didn't mean to interrupt or anything but like we said...we didn't think anyone else came down here as often as we do and you guys haven't been down here the last few times we were so we weren't expecting anything--" Rikku rambled on as Aqua tried to stop turning red.

"Don't worry about it guys. We didn't like scar you or anything did we?" Zexion asked with a smirk and a quick glance at his lover.

"Yea, are you straight now? Do you like dick like we do?" Demyx giggled as the two girls looked at each other with bright red faces. Rikku and Aqua grasped each other quickly and pressed their lips against one another's. Their lips moved together as their hands ran over smooth, exposed skin. They pulled back and smiled at each other.

"Nope, I still like vagina." Aqua replied with a grin.

"Me too!" Rikku squeed.

* * *

BEACH SMUT! YAY! Haha. Oh ma gawd like this is chapter 20! My storys so old! It's almost old enough to go out and drink! I didn't think this would last this long haha I never think my stories will. I thought this would end at like 15 but it didnt! So huzzah! But I think perhaps it's almost done. It doesn't need to be extremely long. I'm thinking maybe 25-30? Somewhere around there, even though I've got quite a bit more to add into the story.


	21. Chapter 21

So! In case you guys didn't know, I started a new story since this one's almost over. It's called Salty Sweet so if you like my writing, I hope you'll give that one the wonderful chance you gave this one!

* * *

"I have sand. Everywhere." Demyx whined with a grin as he looked over at his brother. Zexion only smirked as he drove on down the road. "And it's your fault. You just had to have sex on the beach right?"

"It's true. I did. I just couldn't help myself." The blonde rolled his eyes and slid his head across the cushion to rest on his brothers shoulder. "Hey Dem?" He got a hum in response. "I love you ok?"

"I love you too Zex." Demyx said slightly nervous as he lifted his head again. "Is something wrong?" Zex just shook his head.

"You've just been...I dunno. You're ok right? I mean you've been kind of depressed lately. Kind of. Nothing serious. You just don't seem like yourself." He looked over at the blonde with sad eyes. Demyx looked down at his hands.

"I'm fine. I dunno what's wrong with me. It's nothing. I'm just...fine."

"Demyx. If somethings going on I really want you to tell me."

"There's nothing wrong ok?" Demyx glared out the window and folded his arms over his chest.

"Ok." Zex let it go for now. He didn't want to ruin the day by picking a stupid fight. It wasn't worth it. But something was wrong and he knew it. Demyx got like that once in a while. Every so often Demyx just got sad. And Zexion always wondered why and it had never lasted like this. He was determined to find out.

~0~

"I read that book."

"Which book?"

"Wuthering Heights." Demyx said casually as he flipped the page of a magazine. Zexion looked up from his own book to smile over the edge.

"Really." Was his only reply however and returned his gaze to the page.

"Demyx, you read that?" Namine asked from next to him hanging upside down on the sofa.

"Yea...why?"

"It's just...a big book." She said with a coy smile and a shrug. Demyx rolled his eyes and sat up right. He pouted at the wall and eventually sighed.

"Is it unbelievable that I read a big book?"

"No! Of course not! I was just..." But Demyx merely sighed again and flipped over off the couch. "Oh Demyx I'm sorry..." Namine mumbled and hung her head sadly but the older blonde merely raised his hand in defense and sighed quietly.

"It's not your fault...I'm just in a weird mood today. I think I'm gonna go to my room for the evening. Night guys." He trudged up the stairs, three pairs of eyes glued to his back until those eyes all met each other.

"Someone should go talk to him..." The girl suggested somewhat quietly and Cloud and Zexion glanced at each other.

"I'll go." Zex said and stood up, setting his book down on his chair.

"I can go if you want." Cloud offered politely but now it was Zexion who raised his hand in defense and shook his head.

"No, I really think I should just go talk to him." The boy paced up the stairs softly and hovered around his brother's door for a moment, silently breathing, trying to hear what was happening inside. Finally, he ventured forth and gently pushed the door open. The scene was familiar in his head. Walking into Demyx's room to find him crying quietly on his bed. But this time, Demyx didn't spot him. He was facing the wall, his back shaking with each silenced sob. "Dem..." Zexion interrupted him but he didn't stop. The blonde merely shook his head, wanting him to leave. But He wouldn't leave now. Instead, he bravely walked over and sat on the bed, cautiously laying his hand down on his lover's back. "Dem...you need to tell me what's wrong."

"There's nothing wrong ok? Nothing."

"You're lying."

"Why would I lie?"

"Demyx, you're sitting in your room crying. It kills me when you get like this and all I want is to try and help you. So will you let me? Please?"

"There's nothing you can do. This is just my issue so please leave me alone Zexion."

"No."

"What?"

"I'm not leaving!" Zexion hissed and immediately felt bad, thinking it would make Demyx cry more but instead, the blonde flipped over and glared up at the other boy on the bed.

"Get the fuck out."

"No." Zexion crossed his arms like a child and weighed down heavier on the bed. Demyx desperately tried to push him off the mattress with his hands, his feet, his head but it was futile. He was like a rock and he wasn't going anywhere. "I just want to know what's going on in your fucking head Demyx. That's all I want to know." The blonde's expression was an awkward mix between a glare and a pout but finally pushed over to one appearance and started to cry again. He didn't care if Zex stayed anymore. He didn't care if Zex touched him and tried to comfort him. If it made Zexion happy, he wouldn't argue anymore.

"I need to get out this house...just for a little while..." Demyx said through weeping. "Can we...can we please go? Somewhere? Anywhere?" The slate haired boy wasn't about to say no to anything that needed to be a yes for Demyx to be happy. It just wasn't going to happen. He needed to make him happy. That's all there was to it.

"Yea. Of course. Let's go." Zexion finally got off the bed and clutched Demyx's hand. They walked down the stairs hand in hand, Dem's red, tear stained face turned and then avoided his cousins eyes. "We're going out tonight. You two are fine right?"

"Y-yea...of course." Namine said with a tiny smile and a worried glance at her brother. "But you'll be back by tomorrow at least right? We're leaving and we'd like to say goodbye."

"Of course we will." Demyx said and looked over at his younger cousin and tried to smile but soon stopped and felt more tears welling up in his eyes.

"Yes. We wouldn't let you leave without saying goodbye to us." Zexion reassured and then left the house and quickly got in the car. The drive was completely silent except for the occasional choked breath from Demyx. Every so often, Zex would look over at his brother with worry blankly, emotionlessly staring at the window. Not even out of it but at it. He didn't care what was on the other side. He was wrapped up in his own thoughts and Zexion needed to know what they were. He pulled into the empty parking lot and shut the engine off. The blonde still stared at the window, seemingly not even realizing that they had stopped. "Tell me what's wrong." Dem turned his head and looked blankly at his brother. "Demyx." Zexion said softly.

"Nothing's wrong. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Why did you so desperately need to get out of the house tonight?"

"I just...I needed out Zexion. That's all. I just needed to get out of there."

"That's not an explanation."

"Zexion god dammit. I just needed to get out! Ok?! Will you fucking let it drop?!" Demyx was turning red in the face as he screamed. Zexion's eyes widened slightly but he turned back in his seat to look out ahead of them. He had never seen Demyx actually angry before. Not like that.

"Fine." Zexion said sternly and looked back just as angrily. "Don't fucking talk. I don't fucking care. Alright? Happy? Is that what you want? Fine, there ya go." The blonde tried to hold the angry look in his eyes but almost immediately shook his head and started to cry again.

"No no no. I'm sorry. This isn't what I want. I don't want to fight. I don't want you to not care."

"Then talk to me. Please talk to me Demyx."

* * *

In case you can't tell, the next chapter will be the serious talk. This is like really almost over guys. Like 3 or 4 more chapters I think. =/ I can't believe it's almost done. (Yay! My story can drink! Sorry...I do that with all my stories.)


	22. Chapter 22

I know you're all very curious as to what is wrong with Demyx so read on and I think you'll know. I had this uploaded and forgot to explain something! The little ~0~ breaks are only like maybe 15-20 minutes of time that are unimportant. Things get repeated basically and blah blah blah. So yea. Sorry for re-uploading! ^_^'

* * *

Demyx wiped his eyes and looked over at his brother. He wasn't sure if he could tell him. He had to but he wasn't sure how. He took a deep breath and refocused his eyes.

"Zexion. You know how much I love you right?"

"Yes I think so. And you know I love you?"

"Of course I do...I just want you to know that I love you more than anything. Anything. But Zex...I just don't see how this could work any longer. We've come so close to getting caught so many times. And I couldn't live with that. I just couldn't." Demyx shook his head softly and gazed down at his lap. Zexion was at a loss for words. This is what he had been feeling a few days ago, exactly, in the same words. He wished he hadn't put it in his lover's head.

"Demyx. How would anyone find out?"

"You told Xion and what if we got caught? Oh god..." Demyx groaned and rested his head between his hands. "What would mom think? And dad? And Tifa? And Cloud and Namine?"

"Who cares Dem?"

"Zex! Why are you not understanding this?"

"No, no. I do. I get it. This is what I was going through before Dem but Demyx...I love you. I don't care anymore. I just want to be with you."

"I don't know if that's enough anymore..."

~0~

"Why did we think this was a good idea Zexion? What made us think this was ok?"

"Demyx. I love you. You love me. How is this bad?"

"We're brothers. You know I don't think we've ever said it out loud before but that's what it is. We're _brothers_." He couldn't say anything else. Neither of them could. "Zexion. I do really _really_ love you but we both know how...weird this is."

"Since when do you care what people think?"

"This is different Zexion! This is us being together! Not what I'm wearing or something!"

"You didn't care when you were with Axel."

"Do not bring him up. Ok? Axel isn't my brother. He's a jerk but I'm not related to him." Zexion unintentionally frowned at Demyx's words and Demyx saw it. He felt bad. He didn't want to make his brother feel bad. He really did love him despite what he was saying. But it needed to be said now or it would never be said. "Zexy..." Dem mumbled and smiled lightly at his lover. "I do love you. I can't stop myself..."

"Don't call me that." He tried to reply in a stern tone but when he turned to look at the blonde coyly smiling at him, his head pressed against the headrest, he couldn't help himself. The corners of his mouth turned up and he looked away. But as soon as he did, Demyx reached over and laid his hand on his thigh.

"I really don't want to make you mad. And I don't want it to be over...but I'm just a little worried I guess."

"There's nothing to be worried about ok?" Zexion shifted his body to face his lover. "We haven't gotten caught and we won't get caught alright?" Demyx only nodded and looked down at his hand as it intertwined with his brother's.

~0~

"Can we just stay here tonight? In the car? I just don't want to go home."

"I have a better idea." Zexion replied as he started the car and turned down the street. Demyx looked at him curiously but stayed silent. He pulled into another parking lot just down the road and turned to look at his brother. "Wanna go in?" The blonde looked in front of them to see a cheap motel and he smiled.

"How?"

"I have dad's credit card."

"Why?"

"They gave me one of them in case of emergencies."

"They never gave me one!"

"Demyx, you just would have gone shopping." Zexion argued with a grin and Demyx smiled sheepishly.

"Well yea. Prolly." He agreed as they got out and headed towards the front door.

~0~

They both laid on the bed, the blonde head laying on the shallow chest of the other boy, slowly rising and falling with each breath. His thin fingers roamed over the now familiar skin, the skin he knew so well and loved more than any other skin.

"Zexion?" He asked and received a hum in response. "I just...I really want you to know that I love you. You do know that right? I just need to know you know."

"I know. And I love you. More than anything."

"Right...I know." Demyx was silent again, not needing to say anything else. He just needed him to know that he loved him, that no matter what, he really was madly in love with him.

"You're sure you know?"

"Of course I do." Demyx said and sat up, throwing his legs over the edge and looking down at the carpet, his jeans crumpled in a pile. He reached his hand forward and touched them, pushed his fingers into the pocket and retrieved what he needed.

"What's that?"

"Nothing..." He mumbled and stood, slowly pacing towards the sink. Zexion watched intensely as Demyx picked up a glass, filled it and turned around to smile at him. He leaned back against the counter and crossed his arms, death gripping the glass, knuckles turning white. "What?"

"What what?"

"You're staring at me."

"I'm trying to figure out what you're doing." Zex explained with narrowed eyes as he sat up in bed, leaning his back against the headboard. Those deep blue eyes just rolled as the frail hand set the glass down back on the counter. Demyx pulled a tiny, orange bottle from behind him and popped the lid. He looked back up and smiled a little as he poured a pill into his palm. "What are those?"

"Pills. What do they look like?" Demyx replied and stuck out his tongue as he picked the glass up again.

"I didn't know you took pills. What are they for?" The blonde cleared his throat awkwardly before sticking the little white tablet on his tongue and taking a sip of water. He walked back to the bed, crossed his legs and smiled drowsily at his brother.

"Do you um remember when Tifa moved out? And we had that whole 'family issue'?"

"When mom and dad made us go to therapy?" Demyx simply nodded as his eyes glazed over and he looked down at the scratchy blanket they were sitting on with nothing but boxers, wondering why the blanket was in fact so scratchy. "Dem."

"They're antidepressants." He said and looked back up finally, meeting the now confused eyes of his brother.

"That all happened when we were...fourteen." Demyx nodded again. "You've been taking antidepressants since you were fourteen?"

"Yea. The psychiatrist told mom I needed them or I wouldn't be able to function in 'normal society'."

"What exactly did you tell the psychiatrist?"

"I told him that I was gay and I missed my sister and I wish our family got along better and how Tifa used to come into my room at night because I cried and how you and I used to practice kissing and how I hated that our parents left us alone all the time and now that Tifa was gone I really didn't have anyone so I wanted to get a boyfriend so I wouldn't be alone anymore and then I started crying in his office and he offered me a tissue and called mom and dad back in. That's all I really remember but I remember I started taking the pills the next week and I felt happier for a while and I started going to parties and that's when I met Axel. But after a while...the pills don't help anymore. They don't do anything. I just take them by force of habit now." Zexion sat in disbelief, wondering how he could have missed his brother being depressed for the past few years, how he could have missed the taking of pills and just everything. Demyx giggled lightly and Zexion was pulled out of his own mind to look at the blonde before him. "Guess you don't know as much about me as you thought."

"I guess...not. I'm sorry Demyx..."

"Why? It's not your fault."

"But I should've known. I should've noticed. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I didn't think it was important. It was amazing for you to be in a good mood and I didn't want to ruin it."

"Demyx...I want to know everything. All the time. It doesn't matter ok? I just want you to talk to me." Demyx just nodded as Zexion's hands grabbed his arms and pulled him closer. "Just talk to me."

"What do you want to know?"

~0~

"Demyx?" He hummed against skin, sending the vibrations through Zexion's chest. They had returned to their previous position of laying down on the bed, holding each other, their hands intertwined, skin pressed against skin, lips touching anything they could find. "I love you."

"I know."

"I know you know but I wanted to tell you. Again." Zexion could feel his lover's lips turn up in a smile against his chest.

"I love you too. A lot." He yawned loudly. "I think I'm ready to go to sleep."

"Alright." He sat up and reached into his own jeans, pulling out the car keys. He tugged the jeans on as Demyx turned over, leaning his head onto his fist to watch the other boy with curiosity.

"Where you going?"

"To the car. I gotta get something." He walked out of the room and Demyx sat up and pulled his knees to his chest. The door cracked back open and Zexion smiled softly at the boy on the bed. "My medicine." He said gently as he pulled a plastic bag out of his pocket, filled with milky blue capsules.

"Those don't look prescribed." Demyx smiled smugly as Zex rolled his eyes and sat back down on the bed.

"They're sleeping pills." He explained as he threw two into his mouth and swallowed them dry.

"I didn't know you took sleeping pills." Demyx said with slightly widened eyes, watching his brother's hand reseal the bag and toss it across the room.

"Since I was fifteen." He stood again and unbuttoned his pants.

"There are so many things I never knew." He said and leaned back onto the bed, watching Zex pull his pants back down and kick them aside.

"I guess we didn't really know each other as well as we thought."

"We used to. But we stopped talking...when I started dating..."

"Axel. Yea I know."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring him up again."

"It's fine." Zexion reassured as he pulled Demyx closer to him, laying him against his are chest for seemingly the millionth time that night.

"Why did we stop talking so much?"

"You had a life, I had a life. We didn't need each other the way we did before."

"I've always needed you Zexion. Always. I've never stopped." He angled his head to look up at his brother. "I've always loved you. It's just changed."

"I know."

* * *

I think three more chapters? And I dunno if anyone remembers, but I had said I was considering doing a skanky Roxas story or maybe I never actually said it...well anyways! I will be doing a skanky Roxas story. It will be like a sequel to this one but more of a spin off because it's AkuRoku and not Zemyx k? But it's the same characters. Please review! Kthnxbye! =D


	23. Chapter 23

Yea I don't really have anything to say I don't think. Enjoy!

* * *

"Zex..." Demyx mumbled against the skin his lips were stuck too. "Zexy..."

"Don't call me that..." Zex groaned in response and sat up very slowly. His head was swimming. It had definitely not been the mandatory eight hours of sleep for the pills he took, especially considering he had taken two.

"We gotta go." The blonde said as he sat up, stretched his arms above his head and yawned loudly.

"Check out's in an hour."

"We gotta go say goodbye to Nam and Cloud."

"They won't leave until we get there. Mom will stall their dad until we show up." Demyx frowned, glanced at the clock and then down at his lover who had laid back down despite his protests. He sighed and laid his hand on Zexion's bare stomach, watching his fingers tinker across the taut skin. He laid his head down slowly in the crook of his brother's neck, lovingly nuzzling under his ear. "That won't convince me." Zexion said with a smirk and Demyx laughed lightly.

"No, you're right. Mom will stall them and it's only another hour. That's when they're leaving anyways, sooo...I guess we'll only be a little late." Demyx smiled and gently pressed his lips against Zex's neck. "Zexion?"

"Uh huh."

"Where do you get your sleeping pills?"

"What do you mean? I get them at the doctors." He replied with a smirk aimed at the ceiling as his arms cradled Dem closer to his ribcage.

"Liar. They're in a plastic bag." Zexion sighed good-naturedly and looked down at his brother who was now smiling, knowing he would get the answer.

"I buy them from Vincent."

"Vincent? Seriously?"

"Yea. He goes to three different psychiatrists and tells them all different symptoms to get the stuff he needs. That's how he's paying for college."

"You're kidding."

"I don't kid." Demyx just giggled and tried to scoot his body closer until he was practically underneath his brother. "Anyways. I buy about five sleeping pills a week and stock up because I don't need them extremely often, depending on the week I've had. But since...you, I haven't needed that many. Hence the filled bag."

"That makes sense." The blonde nodded in understanding and Zexion couldn't help as his lips turned up in a smirk. "Mom and dad have an extra bottle of my pills at home in case I have some emergency and I've run out and blah blah blah."

"Didn't know that." Demyx laughed again until he slowly rolled over and laid his back down on his lover's chest. Zexion's arm automatically came up and wrapped around him. "Dem?"

"Yea?"

"If I said that I wanted to leave...as in forever. Just get out of here. Go someplace and start a new life...would you come with me?" Zex stared at the ceiling, waiting for his brother to say anything.

"Would you go without me?" Demyx practically whispered, seemingly holding back more tears.

"Never." Zexion kissed his brother's shoulder and tightened his arms. "I would never leave without you. I couldn't. I don't want to be anywhere you aren't."

"Where would we go?"

"Anywhere. We could go anywhere you want."

"Well, not anywhere..."

"We can get in the car and just drive. To the west coast. A whole different splay of beaches for you to see, a whole different ocean for you to swim in."

"Zex..."

"Come on. We've both got money in the bank. We can get some crappy apartment near the beach and we can both work and everything."

"Zex, you know I'd love that but--"

"No, don't say but." Demyx sat up and crossed his legs. Zexion leaned against the headboard and stretched his legs out in front of him. "Just think about it." He smiled and laid his hands down on his lover's thighs. "Think about living somewhere where we can be whatever we want. No one will ever know that we're brothers. Whenever we're gone, we're just...in love. And that's it. That's all we need to be." The deep blue eyes closed and tried to imagine it. He could see himself sitting on the beach and smiling at his brother who wasn't really his brother anymore. He could see them holding hands and kissing and being in love no matter where they went. He could see them at night, holding each other and sleeping peacefully in their own home where they were just lovers. But then he saw everything else, everything he didn't want to see. Demyx saw his crying mother, desperately wondering where they were. And his father trying to comfort her and be strong, but honestly, no one could in that situation. Their friends wondering where they went and why they went together and Xion breaking and telling everyone and the whole world falling apart around them while Zexion and Demyx sat on the beach, forgetting about everyone else who was important to them.

"Zexion. Everyone else. We can't just abandon--"

"Demyx. Listen to me." He took his hands, firmly locking their fingers, looking him straight in the eyes. "What would make you happy. Do what you want. Just once. I just want you to do what would make you happy." Suddenly, the blonde leaned forward and crashed his lips onto his brother's. He knocked him back onto the pillow and moved his hands rapidly over his almost are body, finally finding the boxers and stripping them away quickly. Zexion was shocked at this sudden surge of passion, but he wasn't phased quickly. He quickly took control, forcing his body up and Demyx back down. "What would make you happy." He growled softly but the other boy lifted his head and pressed his lips against his again.

"Just kiss me." Demyx pleaded and Zexion watched as tears started to slide down his face. Their lips collided as Zex leaned down again, not wanting to cause his true love any more pain. He didn't want to see him cry anymore, he didn't want Demyx to hurt anymore. "I love you." Demyx said through soft cries as his lover moved his lips over his body.

"I love you Demyx." Zexion breathed out as his body covered his lover's. Demyx's knees unlocked and opened as his hands wrapped around his brother's neck and pulled him closer.

"I'm sorry....I'm so sorry..."

"Why? Demyx...why are you sorry?" Zexion asked, lifting himself up on his arms and gently smudging away a tear with his thumb. A frail hand reached up and clasped onto his. Demyx closed his eyes and shook his head gently.

"I'm so sorry Zexion. I love you. I love you so much..." Demyx shook as he wept. Zex didn't know what to say or do. He didn't know why he was crying, why he was so upset, why he was sorry. So he did the only thing he could think to do.

"I love you Demyx." He whispered into his ear before kissing his neck and gently pushing himself inside his lover. The blonde gasped out and Zexion could feel nails being dug deeper into his skin. Demyx's moans took over his sobs and Zexion squeezed his eyes shut, ignoring his skin being torn away as his hips bucked back and forth.

"Zexion..." Demyx moaned into his ear, making Zexion's pace quicken slightly. "I--I love you. Just...remember."

"I do. I know." Zexion struggled to say as one hand gripped onto Demyx's side, the other holding steady on the bed as he began to push in harder with eahc thrust.

"Promise me."

"W-what?"

"Promise me...you'll remember..." Demyx begged, his eyes rolling back with pleasure, biting his lip as Zexion gently kissed his neck and shoulder.

"I promise. I promise..." Simultaneously, they felt themselves give and their lips met once more to hold back the screams of ecstasy. Zex laid back down and Demyx resumed his place on his chest. They breathed heavily and their hearts beat rapidly. The deep blue eyes stared at the skin below him.

"We can...go." Demyx whispered.

"You're sure?"

"Yea. I just want...to be with you."

"You won't regret it Demyx. I promise you." Zexion gently kissed the top of his brother's head, gently running his nose over the mass of blonde air, inhaling his salty, oceany scent. Demyx nodded gently.

"I know." He replied though he knew he was lying.

* * *

And that my friends, I'm pretty sure was the last smut scene of There's Something Wrong With Me. Perhaps you'd like to go back and reread it, to simply enjoy the last instance of dirty brother sex. *sniffle* Only two more chapters guys! Please review!


	24. Chapter 24

Woo 101 reviews. =D I got a lovely letter from my first fangirl Rayen so this chapter is dedicated to her.

* * *

"We're back! Don't leave yet! We're back!" Demyx screamed as he ran into the house. He panted heavily as he looked around the living room and saw his two cousins staring at him like he was crazy. "You're still...here."

"Yea...we're leaving in a couple hours."

"I thought he was coming at eleven!"

"He went out to eat with your parents."

"I told you mom would stall him." Zexion rolled his eyes as he made his way to the stairs and started to trudge up. Demyx jumped onto the sofa between the two blondes and hugged each of them to his chest.

"I'm just glad I didn't miss you guys! I would have been so sorry if you had left without me saying goodbye!" He cried out and squeezed his eyes shut, holding back the tears that were ultimately coming at the thought of never seeing them again.

"It's ok Dem. We wouldn't leave without saying goodbye." Namine said and glanced at her brother curiously but he only shrugged slightly.

"Yea Demyx. Don't worry."

"I know. I j-just wanted to be sure." Demyx let them go and smiled coyly before wiping at his eyes. "Gawd I'm so emotional. Sorry." He giggled lightly and Zexion smirked as he leaned against the railing, not having been able to tear himself away from the scene.

"Well. I'm off to bed. Be sure to wake me up before you guys go." Zex said and turned back towards the upstairs hall.

"No." Demyx replied firmly and stood up. The boy on the stairs turned slowly and arched his brow at the blonde staring up at him. "There's no chance you're wasting our last day with them in bed. We're going to the beach." Dem folded his arms across his chest and looked at his cousins sitting behind him. They both shrugged and looked back at Demyx who couldn't help but smirk up at his brother.

~0~

"You don't like the beach do you Zexion?" Namine looked to her side and watched a smirk slowly form across her cousin's lips.

"I like it fine. I just don't like it as much as Demyx does."

"But you take him to make him happy." The tiny blonde girl looked down at her feet, watched her toes burrow into the sand. "You're a lot like Cloud."

"Really."

"All he's done since he was twelve was try to make me happy. He was trying to make up for the fact that our mother was especially hard on me, trying to mold me into this perfect christian housewife that she wanted to be and wanted me to be." Zexion looked at Namine, now knowing a little more why she was so quiet all the time, why her and Cloud were so awkwardly close. This was the most she had spoken in seemingly years. Or ever. She simply kept staring at her toes wriggling about in the earth, knowing if she looked up into his eyes, she would lose her nerve. "Our dad left her and fought. Don't think he's a bad guy or anything...he really did try to get us, but she won. She won the custody battle." Namine sighed and looked out at the water. She smiled slightly as she watched Cloud dive into the water and Demyx watch him with a gentle smile as he swam further out.

"I know Namine." Zexion reassured her he knew their father was a good guy. He remembered hearing about everything while his parents talked when he was twelve. The tiny girl looked up with widened eyes and smiled at him. She looked back at her toes.

"There were so many times he would sneak into my room and bring me food when she sent me to bed without eating." Namine refused to call her mom anymore. It was either she or LeBlanc. She bit her lip. "He held me when I cried and he iced bruises and put band aids on cuts I got from _her_. He helped me with homework and walked me to my class to make sure I got there in time and got in a lot of fights about me. Any boy who said anything bad about me, who made fun of me, who tried to touch me at all. He would practically kill them. He always got in a lot of trouble. Especially with her. But it got her away from me for a while. I think that's why he did it."

"Namine, he cares about you a lot. He just wants you to be happy. You're his sister. That's how it should be."

"i know. And I'm glad. And I know you care about Demyx like that. I know you do things to make him happy." Namine looked up again and smiled wider now, trying to hold back her own embarrassing tears. "You're a really good brother Zexion." And he couldn't help himself. He had been accused of being emotionless, of not letting anyone in, but now he grinned and quickly pulled his cousin against his chest. He squeezed her and he missed how her eyes widened at the sudden contact, the rapid rush of feeling coming from her otherwise dispassionate family member.

"You're a really good cousin Namine. You're a good person. You're a _great_ person. Don't let anyone else ever tell you any different alright? I'm gonna miss you." Zexion pulled back and smiled at his cousin, watching her awkward smile grow into a full grin. She simply nodded wrapped her arms around her knees as Zex stretched his legs out in the sand, watching the other two blondes retreat from the sea, the short moment of complete companionship would be their little secret.

"Hey guys." Cloud said as he collapsed next to his sister. Demyx sat quietly next to his own brother, still gazing out at the ocean.

"I'm gonna miss you guys. A lot." The blonde boy said, his eyes fixated on the glimmering sea. "If we never see each other again, I just want you guys to know that I love you a lot. You don't deserve any of the shit you've been through and I really hope you have great lives."

"Dem..." Namine said nervously and patted his hand, gaining his attention for a moment as his eyes traveled slowly up her arms to eventually smile tiredly at her. "It's not like we're dying ok? We're moving an hour away. That's closer than we were before." She tried to smile back at him, but it was almost heart shattering to watch his gaze lazily linger again on the ocean. The tiny blonde girl looked anxiously at her brother and cousin, both who merely looked back with the same expression.

"Yea Demyx. Don't worry. We'll see you again." Cloud laid a tense hand on his shoulder. Demyx only nodded at the sea, making Zexion's stomach tighter and tighter with each awkward moment.

"Well, we should really get back ok?" Zex mumbled as he stood and started straight for the car.

~0~

"I'm going to miss you guys so much!" Lulu gushed as she clung her nephew and niece to her chest. "You both are welcome here any time alright?" She looked at both of them who could barely nod within her grasp. She nodded herself and finally let them go, a maternal smile staining her face.

"You two ready to go?" Cid asked as he weighed his arms down on his children's shoulders. Namine and Cloud both looked at their father and smiled.

"Yea, let's go. Thanks for everything." Cloud said politely and nodded at his extended family.

"Thank you so much." Namine said and bowed her head in thanks. Lulu clasped her hands together and couldn't help as she lunged forward and hugged each of them once more. Laguna shook Cid's hand and then Cloud's, a light ruffle of Namine's hair. Demyx could only smile sadly at them and hug all of them without much enthusiasm. Zexion nodded at each of them but was unsurprised (unlike everyone else) when Namine jumped forward and wrapped her arms around him. He patted her head and smiled as she pulled away, looking up with a slightly reddened face.

"Bye everybody. Thanks again Lulu. I been tryin' to get these kids for years and all it took was Zex over here." Cid chuckled and shook his head lightly. They all walked out of the house and waved as the three blondes drove away. Lulu sighed happily as Laguna wrapped his arms around her side.

"This has really taught me something. We need to start spending more time together. As a family. I love you two so much." Lulu said with a slightly saddened smile and gently presses her lips against each of her sons cheeks. She looked between them, one hand behind each of their heads. "Who wants dinner? Should we go out?"

"I think that sounds like a good idea." Laguna grinned and walked towards the car.

"I don't know if--"

"Yea, I think we should." Demyx interrupted his brother and followed his father to the car. Zexion watched his back and then looked back at his mother.

"Come on Zex. You can't stay away from your family forever." She said with a smirk, much resembling his own and he felt his own lips start to form the inherited smug smile.

"Fine fine. Let's go." He waved his hand and she laughed as she ruffled his hair like a child and led him to the car.

~0~

The family dinner was over. Laguna and Lulu were in their bedroom. Demyx and Zexion sat idly on the sofa and blankly looked at each other.

"You're sure this is what you want?" Demyx whispered and the other boy only nodded.

"This is what I want, but like I've said many times, I just want to make you happy." Now the blonde nodded in understanding and let his gaze wander off to the middle of the otherwise empty room. One hand lurched forward and laid on top of the other. Deep blue eyes looked up and locked with lighter blue.

"We should leave in the morning then shouldn't we? Before they get up? Shouldn't we get things? Like food or something? Zexion I don't know how this works..." Demyx whined mournfully and felt his eyes start to well over for no good reason. "A place to go? And stay?"

"Would it make you feel better if I set up a place for us to stay beforehand?" Zexion's thumb made patient circles on Demyx's palm, his eyes still fixated on the boy before him who was too upset for words. He only nodded. "I'll go to Xion's right now and set up a place for us to stay. She's has a cousin on the west coast who could let us stay and..." Zexion trailed off and now his own eyes wandered away, unable to take the depression waving off his lover's gaze. "I'll just go ok? I'll be back soon. I promise." He untwined their fingers despite Demyx's strong grip on his hand, not wanting to let go. The blonde nodded in spite of his obvious wanting of Zexion's presence. The shorter boy got up and walked to the front door, covered in shadows, his face illuminated by the moonlight shining through the hatched blinds and took a last look at the boy he loved. He turned quickly, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable, very guilty and thinking maybe he shouldn't leave. He twisted the knob and slowly opened the door.

"Zexion?" Demyx asked, clearing his throat quietly, a crick in his voice. The boy at the door looked back. "I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered, unable to raise his voice, trying to hold back tears that he didn't know their purpose. Suddenly, he just felt like sobbing, weeping, as if after now, everything would be different. He needed to weep for the loss of normalcy, the 'normal' that had left this house long before. He walked out, leaving the blonde sitting on the couch, sitting on his knees, arms hanging languidly. He got behind the steering wheel and confusedly wiped away the tears, trying not to have any more come about. He started the engine and backed up just as Demyx finally stood within the house. The blonde looked around the dark house, knowing his parents were upstairs, knowing Zexion was out of the house. He walked to the stairs and stared at the dark abyss before him, the utterly black hallway threatening to devour him. He dragged himself up the stairs and walked heavily to his bedroom, finally feeling a slight release as he sat on his bed. He was just so tired. So tired of everything. It was too much effort to hold himself up, to breathe, to not cry, to pretend everything was ok when it wasn't. Staying awake was the ultimate task that he just couldn't do anymore. He looked around his own room now, fully letting everything in. The chair where Zexion had sat and smiled at him and the bed where Zexion loved him and the walls that were blue like the ocean and he wondered silently if he really loved the beach as much as he thought he did. He wasn't sure about anything anymore. He let his head swivel around again and it landed on his desk. He saw the bottle and it all came rushing back, a tiny electrical storm in his head of a memory.

_"They're antidepressants." _

_"That all happened when we were...fourteen."_

Demyx knew this was it. He had been preparing himself. He said his goodbyes. He wasn't sure how else to do it. He just didn't want anyone to see. He stood slowly and walked to the desk and wrapped his fingers around the orange bottle.

* * *

*ahem* One more chapter. PS-Don't kill me. Please.


	25. Chapter 25

Alright guys last chapter. I know a lot of you are unhappy with me but I suppose that's something I'll have to deal with. I want to thank Chotto-Zexy and Sammy-Dee for being awesome readers and not threatening me. I'm sorry I didn't respond to the reviews this time around but some of you guys really scare me sometimes. Please read the last note. Thank you!

* * *

Demyx emptied the bottle into his palm and stared at them, his other hand gripping the container. His eyes watered but a smile broke onto his face. He downed every one of them. It wasn't instant. He had hoped it would be. He didn't want this to last too long. He made time, he ran his hands over everything one last time, he opened his door and started to feel woozy in the hallway. Demyx fell onto Zexion's door and grinned as he opened it. The room, almost exactly like his, where he had touched Zexion and loved Zexion. He could barely stand to be in there. Suddenly exhausted, he sat in the desk chair and took a deep breath. His head got heavier with each passing minute, his stomach feeling more twisted. He rubbed his eyes lazily and let his head swivel around aimlessly until his eyes landed on the desk. The notebook. The pencil. It was a sign. He had to have final words. Without another hesitation, he snagged the pencil up with his empty hand and scratched down everything he could think of. He scribbled across the paper, simply praying he could get it out before his mind was gone. And finally, he finished. He took a heavy breath, straining his eyes to focus again on the words, but eventually gave up. He knew what he had written, for now anyways. He stood again and took one last look at the room and smiled as he put his final words right where they belonged. Demyx left the room again and held a firm death grip on the railing as he walked down the stairs. He wasn't sure how long Zexion had been gone but it must've been a while, the sky was brightening ever slowly. He looked down at the bottle still glued to his palm. He stood silently on the foyer, looking out the window, watching for Zexion, just in case, just in case. And then it happened.

The world around him swooned. The blonde who had feigned happiness with the aid of medication for too long fell to his knees in the presence of such an awesome occurrence. The entire world was overcome by feeling and suddenly he was too. All he could do was weep quietly, holding his stomach to try and stop the shaking from his core. It wasn't happiness, it wasn't sadness, it was simply what it was. This had been what being with Zexion was like, but that had merely been a taste of what was to come. What surrounded him now was love. Pure and beautiful, simple and wanted. Demyx never felt more loved. He looked up and saw a light and a figure emerging from it. He smiled as a hand reached out towards him. He lifted his clenched fist, confined around the bottle and let go. The plastic bounced off the carpet gently as Demyx's hand grasped the other, the only other hand he wanted.

"Come on Demyx." Zexion said softly with that smirk that seemed to burrow itself in Demyx's heart. The blonde nodded, smiled through tears as he stood up and followed his brother, his lover, his soul mate, his best friend into whatever was beyond.

And just as Demyx's body collapsed onto the carpet, Zexion bolted straight up, his heart racing, his face sweaty, his lungs desperate for air.

"Woah man. What's wrong?" Xion asked as she turned away from her computer screen. Zexion looked around the room, trying to gather where he was, what had happened. "Zex?"

"I--I gotta go home." He mumbled and jumped off the bed. "Why the hell did you let me fall asleep?"

"Chill man. It's only four." Xion said with a slightly nervous tone as she watched her best friend frantically pull on his hoodie and run from her room. "You're good at my cousins ok?" She whispered down the stairs and he only raised his hand in response. He had to go home. They had to leave. He sped all the way home, screeching into the driveway and noticing the light on in the kitchen, walked into the living room. He closed the door quietly behind him and squeezed his eyes shut, breathing slowly, trying to think of what to tell his parents who he could hear perfectly clear as they came closer.

"Laguna? What was that?"

"I'm going to check."

"You heard the thud too right? I'm not crazy."

"No Lulu, you're not--" He stopped as they enter the living room and Zexion knew he was busted. He turned slowly only to realize his parents weren't looking at him at all. They were both seemingly hypnotized by something in the living room. He took a step forward, suddenly curious as to what could distract his parents from him coming home at four in the morning. He looked at his father, his wide eyes and snapped mouth. His mother's horror stricken face. And then he saw it himself.

Zexion looked down at his brother's, his lover's, his soul mate's, his best friend's lifeless body, sprawled out, stomach down on the shag carpet. The empty bottle of pills laid by his face. The bottle he had only found out not long ago. Lulu wailed loudly and held her hand to her grief stricken face, seemingly trying to keep her mouth from stretching so wide in a sob that it ripped off.

"Demyx! My Demyx! My poor baby!" She weeped and gasped and shook and when she felt as if she were about to collapse, she latched onto her living child. "Zexion!" She cried out and buried her face in his shoulder, obviously Demyx had picked up this same habit. But it didn't matter. Demyx would never lovingly hide his face away in the hollow between Zexions neck and shoulder. Her hand roughly grabbed onto Zexion's neck, trying to keep him there, trying to make sure that this one wouldn't fleet away as well, as if if she held him tightly enough, this wouldn't happen to this one too.

As his mother held onto him and mournfully weeped, Zexion could feel his heart slowly start to collapse. It was breaking, very slowly, very painfully, but his face showed no sign of this. His heart, an implosion in slow motion. He almost laughed and started to weep himself at the rhyme he had made that he knew would have made Demyx go off in a fit of giggles. Almost. But he didn't. He couldn't do anything. He could feel his mother's weight pressing down on him, weighing him down, keeping him steady and tied down to the earth. He could hear his father woefully call an ambulance though they all knew it was too late at this point; Demyx was gone. He could still smell Demyx's salty, wet scent, like the ocean, like the beach he spent so much time at, gently wafting off his breathless body. He could still taste Demyx on his lips, it was a strange sensation, the taste on his lips of the boy he had loved so deeply, knowing this was the last time he would taste it ever. And all he could see, all he could manage to look at was Demyx. Demyx's face pushed against the carpet. A very gentle smile was on his face, almost teasing Zexion, a smile you could only see if you were looking for it and Zexion was; deep blue eyes half open, already glassing over, but they no longer looked deep and sneaky, they no longer looked as if they were keeping a secret and holding something deep inside. There was nothing left for Demyx to hide at this point. Zexion's eyes were widened and his mouth was slightly agape as he tried to take in everything at once, trying to make it crash on him, like a wave, like a strong wave that would hit him and sweep him under the current and carry him away and put him out of his misery, his unfulfilled misery that lie in wait in his collapsing heart, waiting for the perfect moment to come to it's full potential. _He's gone_. A voice in Zexion's head reminded him. _He's never coming back._ The voice continued in a torturous manner and still, Zexion's face didn't change. _Don't you realize what that means?_ The voice seemed to try and spread the pain from Zexion's heart all over his body but Zexion didn't give in. He didn't let the pain spread to his fingers, the fingers that had tenderly ran over Demyx's smooth skin, making him giggle; or his lips, the lips that had kissed Demyx's lips; or his stomach, the stomach that Demyx had once gingerly rubbed and tickled in response to a futile, stubborn argument from Zexion. Zexion didn't allow it to go anywhere. He kept it in his chest and tried to push it down even farther. He would not let it show just how much he had actually loved Demyx, not only in a brotherly way.

"Why would he do this?!" Lulu cried, interrupting his own mourning process, the process of attempting to butt out every spark in his heart, every memory trying to flicker back on. They heard an ambulance start to roar down the street and they all looked towards the window.

~0~

Zexion stood on the front porch and watched the ambulance drive away with Demyx's body in the back, covered up by a plastic tarp. He watched Laguna hold up Lulu and listened to her continue to cry as they walked into the house. Once the ambulance was out of view, Zexion walked back into the house, down the hall and into his room. He closed the door behind him and locked it. He still didn't cry. Instead, he looked around the room, absorbing every image and trying to cancel out any memory that popped up once he spotted it. Then his gaze led to his book shelf and the first book he saw made his heart burst into invisible flames within his chest. 'Wuthering Heights' stared boldly back at him and almost as if a hand reached out and pulled him closer, he couldn't help but walk towards it. He ran his finger along the binding and pulled it out.

_"Whatcha reading?"_

_"'Wuthering Heights'."_

_"What's it about?"_

_"I-it's a love story."_

_"I love love stories! Is it good?" _

_"It is. Very good." _

_"What's it about Zex?"_

_"It's kind of...forbidden love."_

_"That's the most amazing kind."_

Zexion remembered everything from that night. The night that he considered to be the kicking point of their intensely meaningful yet wildly inappropriate love affair. He stared down at the book in his hands and again, pushed everything down, deeper, deeper. But he ventured. He dared. He flipped the first page open and there it was. A note in the scrawling, connecting handwriting of Demyx. Zexion's hand shook as he picked it up, bringing it closer to his face so he could read it clearly.

_How smart am I? I know you so well. I knew you'd pick this up Zexion and I was right. Unless this note is simply sitting in your lonesome book, remaining untouched for maybe years. Maybe it will never be touched, but I hope that it will. I hope that you pick up this book Zexion and see what I have to say to you. I love you. I love you in every way there is to possibly love a person. I love you so much it hurts. And I don't know how I'm supposed to tell you this. But I have to try, I have to try and make you understand. Understand that I do love you. But that I just can't. I want so badly everything you want, everything we planned but think about it. Please think about what it would have been like for the rest of our lives, living in secret and hiding from the people we know and love. No one would understand so we couldn't tell anyone, not a living soul. Not even a dead soul. They wouldn't understand either. And I wanna tell the world how much I love you! But no one would understand. No one will ever understand. And I sound like I'm rambling and being silly and you must hate me after this, after what I've done, or what I'm about to do actually. I'm scared Zexion. But I'm more scared of not being able to live my life out with you, of having to pretend you're just my brother and nothing else to me when actually you're everything to me. You are everything. I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you in every way. And I know that I will see you again some day. In heaven, we'll be together and no one will care. Everyone will understand that we love each other and that's all there is to it. That's my heaven Zexion, being with you forever. And I know you don't believe it but I do and I know that you are going to be with me in heaven because you have to. Otherwise it's not heaven. It won't be heaven until you get there Zexion, so I'll patiently wait up there, sitting on my cloud and watching you live your life for the both of us. And then you'll see me again so don't worry. Please forgive me, at least in time for us to meet again. Hate me for the rest of your life, but forgive me in time for us to be together happily forever and ever. I'll see you soon. I really do love you Zexion. I love you so much. I love you. I can't say it enough. I can't think of any other way to say it. I love you._

_-Demyx_

_PS - Can you tell by my writing you and your books influenced me? It's poetic almost, morbidly poetic. Sorry to ruin it with a PS note, but I had to be in there somewhere. I love you. One more time. I love you. _

Zexion finished reading it and looked at his door to make sure it was locked. He turned on his stereo, spun the volume to the maximum and sat down on his bed. He clenched the note tighter in his hands as he went over it again. Unwittingly, tears started to stream down his face. They flowed heavier and heavier as he read it again and he had to rapidly wipe them away so the words wouldn't blur in his eyesight. He read it again.

_I love you_.

He felt everything he had been trying to desperately to push down start to leak as if his heart cracked and now everything was escaping. His fingers hurt, his lips hurt, his stomach hurt. He could barely breathe at this point as he gasped for air between each broken sob. He read it again.

_I love you so much._

He heard the voice in his head again and it finally clicked. The voice was Demyx. Zexion looked around the room, the voice being so loud and prominent that he thought Demyx was actually in the room. But he shook his head and looked down at his hands again. That was ridiculous. Demyx was gone. He read Demyx's last words again.

_And then you'll see me again so don't worry._

Zexion couldn't help but smile and laugh lightly. He raised his hand to his face and wiped away tears that continued to spring from his eyes. Halfway between laughing loudly and sobbing dramatically, Zexion sat on his bed, rocking back and forth, holding his stomach and his sides; they hurt from whatever strange action he was doing. He couldn't stop laughing as the wonderful memories flooded into his brain, but he couldn't stop weeping as the realization started to crash upon him like he had wanted it to earlier. His whole body ached, his soul ached, his heart ached. All he wanted was to hold Demyx in his arms one last time, to kiss him once more, to whisper 'I love you' in his ear but he would never do it again. Demyx was gone.

_I'm gone._

Zexion cried louder and then he screamed. He stood and pounded his fists on the wall. All he was now was angry. Demyx abandoned him. Demyx had left him here on Earth alone. Demyx had never really loved him. But these thoughts were soon forgotten as Zexion knew none of them were true. Demyx was right. They never could have been together here on Earth. Zexion screamed out again but it broke off in another sob. Zexion's head slammed against the wall and he squeezed his eyes shut, making the tears well up and eventually spill out. He opened them and the first thing he saw was the bag of pills on his desk.

_"They're sleeping pills."_

_"I didn't know you took sleeping pills."_

_"Since I was fifteen." _

_"There are so many things I never knew."_

Another late night, secret memory rushed around in his head and he yelped loudly with pain, pain from the bottom of his heart that surged throughout his entire body. He gripped the note tighter and walked towards his desk, roughly snatched the bag and tore it open with eagerness. He threw back a handful of pills but didn't feel anything. It needed to work faster. He swallowed another, slightly emptier handful. And then everything stopped. Everything whirled together. Everything seemed fuzzy and unfocused but beautiful nonetheless. He stopped wailing, moaning, crying, weeping, sobbing, mourning. He smiled and felt happy for a moment. Zexion raised the note to his face and smiled wider as he read it one last time.

"I love you too." He said quietly, responding to the boy who wasn't there. He collapsed on his knees, still smiling and looked at Demyx sitting on his bed. The blonde smiled, leaned forward and offered his hand. Zexion grinned as he took the hand.

"Come on Zexy." Demyx giggled and Zexion nodded.

"I'm coming." Zexion words slurred together and his eyes started to flicker out. His eyelids fell and so did his body onto the carpet, face down. "I'll see you soon." He whispered his last words and a somber smile stained his face.

_I'll see you soon.

* * *

_

_*_ahem* I realize that this was not the way a lot of you, more than likely all of you, wanted it to end. As I have said personally to some of you *coughRayencough* angst and sadness seem to be my specialty. I do not want you to NEVER read another Zemyx just because of me, I'd feel bad. I don't want people to get all dramatic or anything. I write the story the way it comes to me and that's really all I can say. This is the ending I chose because I feel like this ending was better than a fluffy run away together and drink pina coladas for the rest of our lives ending. Maybe you think I'm wrong and you're very entitled to your opinion. I would really appreciate not being killed or pelted with stones or booed or threatened or yelled at? But I guess I'll just wait to see how people review or if they even do. Sorry to get all serious on you and everything but these are things I feel need to be said. Emmy says don't threaten me because I know people and I will be protected! That needed to be said. I am planning at least two spin off type stories from this. The skanky AkuRoku *cheers from my remaining readers* and another one of how everyone else kind of deals with Demyx and Zexion being gone. I'll explain more when I start to actually write it. Anyways, this is the end of my speech. I do really hope you enjoyed my story despite the ending, and maybe even can see my point of view on why this ending is better. Thanks for reading guys.

The end.


End file.
